Guru Biolaku ! I LOVE YOU
by Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan
Summary: Kushina yang dipaksa menjadi pemain biola oleh ayahnya harus menjalani masa-masa yang tidak mengenakkan saat berlatih, Kushina selalu disiksa dan diperlakukan kasar oleh gurunya. sampai insiden tak terduga terjadi antara dia dan grunya. Disaat Kushina sudah merasakan kebebasan, sang guru baru datang, dg menyesal dia harus kembali kedunia yg dbnci'a lagi Chap 11 Update! RnR! Please
1. Chapter 1 : Putus Asa

Chapter 1

Putus asa !

**Disclaimer** : Naruto Cuma milik Akang Masashi yang terhormat *plak* :lebay:

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Family etc

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, tetek bengek semuanya ada !

**NB Author** : If you don't like this story, don't read !

Suara nada biola tinggi terdengar disebuah panggung besar berdesain Eropa, nada biola itu mengikuti alunan-alunan gerakkan sang Maestro. Dengan lincahnya si pemain biola mengikuti gerakkan sang maestro yang terlihat sangar itu, gadis pemain biola berambut merah darah yang panjang nan indah itu berkonsentrasi penuh dalam seluruh gerakkan mencoba untuk menghasilkan hasil yang terbaik dalam usahanya tetapi apa gerangan, tidak lama kemudian si Maestro membanting stick Maestro-nya dengan desahan kesal yang menjadi-jadi sehingga membuat gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Kushina itu tersontak kaget sehingga dengan refleks menghentikan memainkan bermain biolanya.

"CUKUP !...CUKUP SUDAH !" teriak sang Maestro dengan kerasnya

Kushina menundukkan kepalanya dengan pasrahnya disaat sang Maestro memarahinya habis-habisan, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menundukkan kepala dan diam tidak berbicara. Memang si Maestro dikenal dengan kegarangannya apalagi kalau-kalau alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh orang yang diajarkannya tidak bermain dengan bagus

"Sudah kubilang disaat alunan kedelapan kau harus meninggikan nadanya !" omel sang Maestro lagi

"saya sudah berusaha guru…"

"berusaha apanya !, apa nada tadi itu bisa dibilang berusaha, alunan nada biola yang kau mainkan itu bagaikan dengungan jelek di telingaku !, kau itu berniat menjadi pemusik atau tidak sih hah !"

"…" kushina diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan gurunya itu.

Dia memang tidak berniat menjadi pemain musik karena itulah dia tidak menjawabnya. Dia tidak hobi dalam dunia musik seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, dia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya yang lemah lembut dan suka dengan sifat-sifat yang berbau feminim. Sebenarnya Kushina hobi dengan teknik bela diri seperti karate atau semacamnya, dia suka hal-hal yang berbau adrenalin, karena hobinya itu bahkan dia hampir bertingkah seperti laki-laki, karena hobinya itu si tou-chan yaitu Hashirama Senju tidak suka anak perempuannya bertingkah bagaikan laki-laki, tou-channya terlalu menyayangi anak bungsunya itu. Dia tidak mau anak perempuannya terluka karena hobinya itu, oleh karena itu si tou-chan meminta Kushina untuk mengubah hobinya menjadi yang lebih feminim seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya dan contohnya pemain musik biola, Kushina sempat menolak sampai-sampai dia berteriak melawan tou-channya dengan debatan yang bisa dibilang keras pada tou-channya sehingga membuat tou-channya terkena penyakit jantung.

**FLASHBACK**

Disaat Kushina pulang sekolah dan tiba dirumahnya…, maid yang bekerja dirumahnya berkata kalau dia dipanggil oleh tou-channya di tempat kerjanya, padahal hari itu dia merasa sangat lelah sekali ingin istirahat dikamarnya sebelum dia pergi latihan karate, tetapi apa gerangan karena si tou-chan yang memanggilnya jadi dia menurutinya saja, setibanya didepan pintu ruangan tempat kerja tou-channya, dia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut tiga kali dan terdengarlah suara serak basah sang tou-chan dibelakang pintu tersebut.

"ada apa tou-chan memanggilku?" Tanya Kushina seraya menutup pintu

"ayah ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu Kushina"

"membicarakan soal apa?" perasaan Kushina mulai tidak enak ketika tou-channya sedikit gugup untuk berbicara

"er.., begini…, apa kau akan latihan nanti?"

"iya, ini kan hari selasa. Masa tou-chan lupa sih" sahut Kushina heran dengan pertanyaan tou-channya

"oh iya, tou-chan lupa"

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya semakin heran dengan perkataan tou-channya itu, tidak biasanya tou-channya berkata aneh seperti itu, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah tou-channya itu bahkan terkadang dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang melandanya jarang-jarang.

"tou-chan kenapa sih?" Tanya Kushina penasaran kenapa tou-channya bertingkah aneh hari itu.

"tidak apa-apa, tou-chan hanya…, er. Bolehkah tou-chan meminta sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan nada pelan sekaligus gugup

"meminta sesuatu?" ulang Kushina dengan alis berkerut

"yah, boleh tidak?"

"memangnya Tou-chan ingin meminta apa?"

"Tou-chan ingin kau…, merubah hobimu, bisakah kau rubah hobi kelaki-lakianmu dengan hobi yang sedikit perempuan?"

Kushina melotot garang kearah tou-channya, seharusnya hobinya itu adalah haknya jadi bukan hak tou-channya. Apapun hobi yang diinginkannya tidak boleh diikut campuri oleh siapapun apalagi dirubah. Dia merasa marah sekaligus kesal pada tou-channya saat itu, dia mendeathglare tou-channya dengan sangarnya saat itu, dia mencoba menahan emosinya pada sang tou-chan didepannya untuk meminta penjelasan kenapa tou-channya berkata demikian padanya.

"apa maksud Tou-chan?"

"tou-chan tahu kau sangat hobi karate tetapi hobi karate itu sembilan puluh persen adalah hobinya laki-laki sedangkan kau itu perempuan, kelihatannya bagaimana gitu kalau seorang perempuan berhobi karate"

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku berhobi karate?! Apa aku akan berlaku kasar?" Tanya kushina dengan nada menantang, dia tahu dia salah dalam ucapannya tetapi karena terbawa emosi dia jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan sepenuhnya.

"tidak.., tou-chan yakin kau tidak akan berlaku kasar, tapi.."

"lalu kenapa tou-chan ikut campur dengan hobiku itu"

"tou-chan hanya tidak mau kau salah aliran sayang"

Perkataan si tou-channya saat itu membuat kushina sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, dia meledak dengan teriakkan yang sangat keras

"SALAH ALIRAN !, APA MAKSUD TOU-CHAN AKU AKAN MENJADI WANITA MURAHAN DENGAN HOBIKU INI, GITU !"

"tidak…bukan itu. Tou-chan takut kau tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang…er, yang tidak menghasilkan sesuatu"

"JADI HOBIKU INI TIDAK MENGHASILKAN SESUATU, GITU !. JADI MENURUT TOU-CHAN HOBIKU INI HANYA MEMBUAT KERUSAKAN !"

"er, tou-chan…"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MERUBAH HOBIKU !, TEKADKU PADA BELA DIRI KARATE SUDAH BULAT DAN TIDAK BISA DIPUNGKIRI LAGI. POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU MERUBAHNYA, MASA BODOH DENGAN APA YANG TOU…"

"KAU HARUS MENDENGARKAN TOU-CHANMU GADIS MUDA !" teriak Hashirama tidak kalah kerasnya, ternyata Hashirama juga sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya juga pada anaknya.

Kushina terdiam mendengar teriakkan tou-channya, bibirnya terasa kaku disaat tou-channya memarahinya sebegitu kerasnya, emosi yang meluap-luap di wajah ayahnya dia pandangi dengan tatapan takut.

"tou-chan sudah memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Dari tempat tidur besar, mobil mahal, baju mahal dan sebagainya. Tou-chan menuruti semua yang kau minta meskipun itu mustahil tuk ditemukan, tou-chan selalu mengabulkannya karena kamu anak yang paling tou-chan sayang setelah kakakmu !. Kenapa dengan semua yang tou-chan berikan padamu kamu berikan dengan kata-kata keras seperti itu?, tou-chan hanya memintamu satu permintaan saja, kenapa kau tidak mau mengabulkannya? Kenapa kau menolaknya padahal tou-chan tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu"

Mata Hashirama berkaca-kaca setelah mengatakannya, dia merasa sangat sakit sekali dengan ucapan Kushina yang menolak permintaannya. Tetapi Hashirama lupa satu hal soal sifat anaknya, dia lupa kalau Kushina adalah anak keras kepala, dia tidak akan tersentuh dengan tangisannya si Hashirama, dia tetap bertekad bulat dengan pendiriannya soal tidak mau merubah hobinya.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap saat itu sehingga membuat rambut merahnya berkibar kekiri dan kekanan dengan cepatnya.

"aku tetap tidak mau, aku tetap akan mempertahankan hobiku. TITIK !" dengan suasana hati masih marah pada ayahnya, dia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepatnya dan seketikanya dia memegang kenop pintu setelah Hashirama sang Tou-channya memanggilnya, tiba-tiba suara gelas kaca terjatuh kelantai dan suara lirihan pelan Hashirama terdengar jelas ditelinganya sehingga membuat Kushina tersontak kaget dan refleks memutar tubuhnya kembali menatap ayahnya yang telah berbaring dilantai ruangan kerjanya sambil memegang dadanya dengan expresi kesakitan, Kushina melebarkan matanya panic dengan apa yang dilihatnya lalu melesat berlari mendekati tou-channya yang berbaring tidak berdaya dilantai sambil merintih kesakitan.

"tou-chan !, tou-chan !. tou-chan kenapa?" tanyanya mulai panic sambil mengangkat setengah tubuh ayahnya kesandaran tubuhnya. Air mata mulai bercucuran dimatanya melihat ayahnya merintih-rintih kesakitan, dia sudah kehilangan ibunya yang tercinta jadi dia tidak mau ayahnya juga meninggalkannya, dengan keras dia berteriak meminta tolong dan tidak lama setelah itu dua maid yang bekerja dirumah-nya membuka pintu dengan terburu diikuti nafas berburu gara-gara berlari.

"Tolong telfon ambulan !, cepat !'

Sudah dua jam lebih Kushina menunggu ayahnya di UGD, dia berjalan bolak-balik dengan rasa panic yang menyusuri fikirannya, dia ber'doa ditiap dia berjalan bolak-balik agar nyawa tou-channya tidak dicabut, dan dia berjanji kepada kami-sama kalau tou-channya selamat dia berjanji akan membuat tou-channya bahagia dan tidak akan membuatnya kecewa. Dengan rasa khawatir sang dokter tidak keluar-keluar dari ruangan, dia sampai-sampai menggigit bibir sangat kuat sekali sehingga membuat bibirnya berdarah, air mata sebesar biji jagung mulai bercucuran di kulit pipinya yang mulus dan putih itu, dia duduk di kursi penunggu dengan rasa bersalah yang menjadi-jadi. Dia membayangkan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dia perbuat pada ayahnya sebelumnya. Jika saja dia menuruti perintah ayahnya tadi…, ayahnya pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, pintu UGD akhirnya terbuka. Kushina dengan cepat menghampiri sang dokter yang mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan mata sembab karena habis menangis, dia ingin mempertanyakan bagaimana keadaan ayahnya.

"bagaimana keadaan tou-chan, Tsunade-san?" Tanya Kushina pada wanita yang kira-kira berumuran empat puluhan yang bermabut pirang dan mempunyai tanda seperti berlian di dahinya.. wanita yang bernama Tsunade tersebut menyentuh bahu kirinya Kushina dengan lembut sambil tersenyum kemudian berkata

"keadaan tou-chanmu mulai membaik, untung saja kamu tepat waktu membawa tou-chanmu kerumah sakit"

"syukurlah…" dia beryukur kalau ayahnya akhirnya selamat, kemudian di detik-detik kesyukurannya…, dia mengingat kalau Tsunade berkata 'untung saja kamu tepat waktu membawa tou-chanmu kerumah sakit' sehingga rasa bersyukurnya tiba-tiba menghilang dan mulai khawatir kembali

"memangnya apa penyakit yang menyerang tou-chan Tsunade-san?"

"tou-chanmu terkena penyakit jantung Kushina"

Dengan refleks ketika Tsunade menjawab pertanyaannya Kushina dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya diikuti dengan mata melebar terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya, tou-chan terkena penyakit jantung pasti gara-gara aku, semua gara-gara aku. Batin Kushina menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"ini semua salahku…semuanya salahku. Aku yang telah membuat tou-chan terkena penyakit jantung ini semua salahku !" teriak Kushina sambil menangis

"sudah Kushina jangan menangis, jangan salahkan dirimu. Tou-chanmu tadi bilang padaku untuk memanggilmu jadi kau boleh masuk. Temuilah dia"

Dia mengangguk pelan kemudian dia berkata terima kasih pada Tsunade dan mulai memasukki ruangan.

"tou-chan…"

"Kushina-chan"

Kushina mendekati tou-channya sambil menangis dan setibanya disana dia memeluk tou-channya sangat erat

"maafkan aku tou-chan…, maafkan aku gara-gara aku tou-chan jadi begini, maafkan aku" sesal Kushina berkali-kali pada Hashirama

Hashirama membelai lembut rambut merah anaknya penuh dengan kasih sayang disaat Kushina memeluknya

"sudah..sudah tidak apa-apa sayang, tou-chan maafkan kamu kok. Sudah yah, jangan menangis, lagipula ini bukan salahmu kok. Ini semua salah ayah"

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menghusap air mata yang berada dipipinya dengan punggung tangannya, nafasnya masih terputus-putus karena masih menahan tangis disaat dia ingin berbicara.

"tou-chan…, kalau tou-chan mau aku merubah hobiku…baiklah aku akan merubah hobiku"

Hashirama melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya

"aku akan benar-benar menjadi seorang gadis yang tou-chan mau"

"benarkah itu sayang?"

"iya…, aku akan berusaha. Apa yang tou-chan inginkan agar aku menjadi benar-benar anak yang tou-chan banggakan"

"apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu sayang?"

"yah, demi tou-chan"

Hashirama tersenyum lembut

"jadilah pemain biola…"

**FLASHBACK END**

Jika dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya mungkin dia bisa saja memukul sang Maestro sampai-sampai dia hijrah ke Italy tanpa naik pesawat, tetapi Kushina telah berjanji pada tou-channya agar belajar serius dalam permainan biolanya ini, apalagi sang Maestro tersebut adalah orang yang dipilih tou-channya untuk melatihnya jadi jika dia melawannya maka pasti tou-channya akan kecewa padanya dan mungkin saja penyakit jantungnya akan kumat lagi jadi lebih baik dia berdiam diri diomeli pengajar biolanya daripada melawannya yang mungkin akan berakibat fatal pada ayahnya nantinya.

"sudah !, latihan hari ini selesai saja…minggu depan kita latihan lagi" dengan rasa kesal sang Maestro mengambil barang-barangnya di meja lalu melesat turun panggung lalu dia keluar tanpa menoleh kembali pada Kushina.

Kushina mendesah jengkel ketika pengajar biolanya sudah tidak kelihatan dipandangan matanya, dia menirukan amarah gurunya tadi dengan nada sindiran yang mungkin bisa dibilang kasar, dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meletakkan biolanya ke tas biolanya dengan rasa jengkel, untuk kedua kalinya dia menghembuskan nafas. Dia merasa lelah dan merasa tidak kuat dengan tingkah gurunya, mungkin suatu saat disaat waktu yang tempat untuk dibicarakan, dia akan meminta ayahnya agar mencarikan guru yang lebih baik dari guru tadi.

Kushina melesat turun dari theater panggung musik tersebut dengan amarah masih merajalela bahkan terkadang dia menendang kursi tempat duduk penonton untuk meluapkan isi kemarahannya. Seketikanya dia keluar dari theater…, dia terkejut ketika jalannya telah dihalangi oleh seorang wanita seumuran dengannya.

"kau…"

TBC

A/N : hohoho…, akhirnya chap 1 selesai…lelah juga yah membuat story ini karena membutuhkan imajinasi yang tinggi dan kuat huhu *plak*. Mangap yah kalau chap Shisui yang satu ini jelek…, wajarlah namanya juga pemula, jadi tolong bagi para senior-senior shisui di fanfic mohon bantuannya untuk memberikan shisui tips-tips bagaimana cara membuta fanfic yang bagus please *tampang puppy eyes*, berikan shisui review yah agar shisui lebih semangat melanjutkan ceritanya…JAA-MINNA~SAN

…**Please…**

…**Review…**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Reunion

Chapter 2

The Reunion

**Disclaimer** : Akang Masoto 'Masashi Kishimoto', boleh gak saya mengambil Naruto *ditampol Masashi Kishimoto 'emang gua tukang soto, seenaknya aja ganti nama orang!*

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Family etc

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, tetek bengek semuanya ada !

**NB Author** : If you don't like this story, don't read !

Kushina melesat turun dari theater panggung musik tersebut dengan amarah masih merajalela bahkan terkadang dia menendang kursi tempat duduk penonton untuk meluapkan isi kemarahannya. Seketikanya dia keluar dari theater…, dia terkejut ketika jalannya telah dihalangi oleh seorang wanita seumuran dengannya.

"kau…"

Chapter 2

"halo Kushina-chan?, apa kabar?" sapa sang gadis berambut raven yang panjang itu didepannya, paras wajahnya cantik dan menawan, matanya yang berwarna hitam onyx memantulkan wajah Kushina yang sedang terkejut, sang gadis itu tersenyum indah pada Kushina yang terkejut memandanginya.

Kushina melebarkan mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dengan mata melotot Kushina menatapi tubuhnya sang gadis tersebut dari atas sampai bawah sehingga membuat sang gadis sweatdrop dengan apa yang dilakukan Kushina.

"Mikoto-chan !" teriak Kushina sangat keras, gadis yang bernama Mikoto itu hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tingkah temannya itu yang seperti melihat hal yang menarik. Dengan cepat Kushina memeluk Mikoto sangat erat dengan tertawa bahagia dipelukannya.

"ya ampun !, sejak kapan kau kembali Mikoto-chan?!" teriak Kushina dipelukannya sehingga membuat telinga Mikoto berdengung, Mikoto membalas memeluk Kushina sama eratnya dengannya.

"baru saja"

"lalu dimana Fugaku-kun?" tanya Kushina seraya melepaskan pelukannya, dia mendongahkan kepalanya kebelakang bahunya si Mikoto dengan gerakkan yang bisa dibilang tidak elit sama sekali sehingga mengundang Mikoto untuk tertawa

"dia tidak disini, dia pulang duluan bersama Itachi-chan" jawab Mikoto.

Mikoto menikah dengan Fugaku dalam usia yang sangat muda sekali, bahkan mereka berdua sudah bertunangan di masa mereka berdua sekolah di SMA yang pastinya sekolahnya sama dengan tempat Kushina bersekolah dulu. Dua tahun di pernikahan mereka, mereka dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki yang imut dan lucu tetapi sayangnya sifatnya sama dengan ayahnya yaitu cuek dan dingin. Anaknya itu bernama Itachi dan umurnya sekarang tiga tahun, dia hanya akan berbicara dengan orang yang dikenalinya saja seperti Kushina dan kedua orang tuanya. Meskipun dia cuek dan dingin, dia itu baik hati dan sopan sekali, dia suka membantu kedua orang tuanya jika kedua orang tuanya sedang kesusahan meskipun akhirnya akan menjadi makin susah. Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi seminggu yang lalu pergi ke kota Suna untuk merefreshing diri, sejak Mikoto pergi..., Kushina merasa sangat kesepian sekali, teman yang paling dekat dengannya itu hanya Mikoto saja, sejak di SMA, Kushina hanya bermain dengan Mikoto saja seorang. Dia jarang sekali berteman dengan yang lain selain Mokoto, dia merasa lebih nyaman dengan Mikoto daripada yang lainnya.

"Itachi-chan !, kenapa kamu tidak suruh dia ikut bersamamu sih, aku kan kangen sama dia, aku ingin memeluk tubuh kecilnya, mencium dan mencubit pipi chabby-nya. Ih...kenapa tidak kamu bawa sih, huft" dengus Kushina dengan expresi cemberut.

"maaf Kushina-chan, moodnya sedang jelek tadi, dia sedang merengek-rengek mau cepat pulang jadi dia tidak mau ikut"

"yah..., ya sudahlah lupakan" sahut Kushina pasrah diikuti dengan hembusan nafas panjang, Mikoto tersenyum melihat expresi pasrahnya Kushina, menurutnya..., expresi pasrah Kushina sangat lucu sekali.

"hehe maaf yah, oh iya kau ngapain di panggung musik ini?" tanya Mikoto mengalihkan perbincangan sambil menunjuk kearah gedung panggung musik yang berada dibelakang Kushina, Kushina melebarkan matanya lupa kalau dia masih berada di depan panggung musik tersebut karena dia saking senangnya bertemu dengan temannya itu.

"aku..., aku habis latihan biola disini" kata Kushina seraya mengangkat tas biolanya yang dia tenteng ditangan kanannya, Mikoto melebarkan mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar..., 'Kushina bermain biola? Sepertinya ada yang aneh' batin Mikoto curiga.

"bermain biola?, tapi bukannya kau tidak bisa bermain biola?"

"maka dari itu aku latihan biola, baka"

Mikoto diam sejenak sambil menyipitkan matanya kearahnya, sepertinya dia tahu kenapa Kushina bermain biola, karena Mikoto tahu semua tentang Kushina. Dari kesukaannya, kebenciannya bahkan sifatnya karena Kushina adalah sahabatnya. Mikoto tahu kalau Kushina hanya menyukai hal-hal yang berbau adrenalin dan menantang, Mikoto tahu kalau dia membenci hal-hal yang berbau feminim yang menrutnya itu terlalu lebay, dan semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Kushina padanya berputar balik ketika dia melihat Kushina memegang biola yang dibungkus dengan tas hitam tebal, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada sahabatnya ini. Kenapa dia bisa berubah drastis seperti ini?. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga membuatnya berubah seperti ini?. Batinnya curiga, seluruh rasa curigannya telah dia lontarkan dalam hati, ingin sekali dia menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang telah berkumpul di benaknya, tetapi dia berfikir mungkin disalah satu pertanyannya, pasti ada sesuatu yang menyinggungnya, jadi dia mencari pertanyaan bagus untuk menanyakannya tanpa menyinggungnya.

"Kushina-chan..., apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat...er, berbeda" tanya Mikoto takut-takut

Setelah Mikoto selesai bertanya seperti itu..., dia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan expresi sedihnya, Kushina mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu sedih, padahal dulunya dia adalah gadis yang kuat dan murah senyum. Mikoto menatap Kushina dengan tatapan bersalah kemudian dia memegang bahu kanannya Kushina karena dia merasa sepertinya pertanyaannya itu salah, dia merasa karena pertanyaannya membuat Kushina tersinggung. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Mikoto melihat Kushina dengan tatapan sedih seperti itu.

"Kushina-chan..., apa pertanyaanku membuatmu tersinggung? Maafkan aku yah."

"tidak...tidak kok Mikoto-Chan. Aku...aku memang sedang ingin bermain biola saja" kata Kushina berbohong diikuti dengan cengiran terpaksa yang telah dia paksakan agar terlihat seperti senyuman ikhlas.

-skip time-

Disebuah klub yang berada dipertengahan kota Konoha ada seseorang pria yang sedang berdansa dengan asyiknya bersama para gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi, dengan lihai-nya dia berdansa sampai-sampai rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan jabrik seperti durian bergoyang mengikuti irama musik nge-beat. Suara tawaan dan keasyikan para gadis yang mengelilinginya membuat dia semakin bergoyang mengikuti irama, dengan berani pria berambut jabrik itu memegang pinggul salah satu gadis yang berdansa dengannya, gadis yang dipegang pinggulnya olehnya telah tersenyum manis sekali diikuti wajah memerah, dia terpesona dengan ketampanan si pria tersebut atau bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Pria itu sangat sempurna sekali, tubuhnya sangat kekar dan terlihat macho, matanya berwarna biru safir terang yang membuat seluruh wanita pasti terkagum melihat matanya, parasnya mempesona dan seluruhnya yang berada padanya hampir sempurna. Pria itu adalah seorang pria yang suka memainkan wanita, dia adalah playboy kelas kakap.

Tiap gadis yang selalu mendekatinya pasti langsung menyatakan cintanya padanya, lalu apa yang terjadi..., yah tentu saja pria itu menerimanya, pria itu menerima tiap gadis yang menyatakan cintanya karena ada maksud tersendiri, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia lakukan pada gadis itu, yaitu... *tuuut 'disensor'* :D.

"Kyaaa !" teriak para gadis yang mengelilinginya, mereka berteriak melihat si pria berambut jabrik tersebut mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya yaitu senyuman, senyumannya bukan sembarangan senyuman, senyumannya itu bagaikan santet bagi seluruh para wanita, seluruh wanita yang melihat senyumannya pasti akan terpingsan bahkan ada juga yang nosebleed karena saking terpesonanya. Disaat dia sedang asyik-asyiknya berdansa, tibalah seorang gadis cantik yang lebih cantik dan lebih seksi dari para gadis yang mengelilinginya, gadis itu sedang memesan minuman di bar tempat klub tersebut, pria berambut jabrik itu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan mesum dan sedikit seringaian khas ayahnya yaitu Jiraiya sang raja mesum.

Dia berhenti berdansa disaat melihat gadis itu, alir liurnya sedikit keluar dari mulutnya disaat melihat tubuh rampingnya si gadis yang mulai duduk di bar tersebut, para gadis yang mengelilingi pria berambut jabrik itu ikut berhenti berdansa disaat sang raja dansa itu berhenti berdansa, mereka mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat si pria tersebut yang menatap kearah bar dan mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"hai?" sapa pria berambut jabrik itu kepada gadis yang berada di bar tersebut dengan tersenyum ketika dia tiba disana, gadis itu menatap pria berambut jabrik itu dari atas sampai bawah kemudian ketika selesai dia menyeringai.

"kau bagaikan rembulan yang indah, terang wajahmu membuatku terpesona, senyuman indahmu membuatku terbayang melayang melewati langit ketujuh, gerak-gerik cara jalanmu hampir membuatku terjatuh pingsan, jantungku berdetak keras bagaikan bom yang meledak disaat aku melihatmu, kau gadis tercantik dan terindah yang pernah kulihat, wahai gadisku...kau melebihi keindahan bulan dan bintang diatas sana" gombal Minato sangat semangat sekali, dia menyengir lebar dengan alis bergerak keatas dan kebawah secara berkali-kali dengan expresi aneh. Si gadis tersenyum disaat si pria berambut jabrik itu menggombalinya. Sepertinya dia mulai terpesona dengan pria berambut jabrik itu.

Pria berambut jabrik itu duduk disebelahnya dengan gaya duduk yang bisa dibilang terlalu berlebihan

"boleh aku kenalan denganmu, sayang?" goda Minato pada gadis disebelahnya, gadis tersebut tertawa pelan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya

"aku Minato, kau?"

"Sakura"

"Sakura..., nama yang sangat indah sekali. Oh kamu tahu matamu itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu Sakura"

"apa itu?"

"matamu bagaikan berlian Italy yang indah, bahkan lebih indah"

"hehehe, kamu bisa saja" kata Sakura mulai kesemsem dengan gombalannya Minato"

"yah bisa dong, untuk kamu apa sih yang tidak bisa"

Sakura tersenyum malu kemudian wajahnya mulai memerah disaat melihat Minato tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sayang, apa kamu orang baru?"

"tidak..., aku sering kesini kok"

"tetapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"mungkin kamu kurang beruntung" kata Sakura menggodanya sehingga membuat Minato menyeringai lagi.

"yah mungkin sekali"

Disaat sedang asyiknya berbincang..., sang pelayan bar mendekati mereka berdua dengan mengambil satu minuman pesanannya Sakura.

"tunggu dulu pelayan..." kata Minato seraya menarik lengan si pelayan disaat si pelayan ingin pergi melayani yang lain.

"ada apa tuan?"

"bawakan lima botol vodka kemari, aku ingin merayakan pesta dengannya" sahut Minato sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura sehingga dengan otomatis membuat wajah Sakura memerah, si pelayan mengangguk dan melesat pergi mengambil lima botol pesanannya Minato, setelah si pelayan tiba dia membuka seluruh botol pesanannya sekaligus memberikan satu gelas kaca untuk Minato.

"ayo kita bersulang, sayang"

"ayo"

Mereka menempelkan gelas kaca mereka masing-masing setelah gelas kaca mereka telah diisi minuman keras dan mereka mulai meminumnya sampai habis.

-Dirumah Kushina-

"yah Itachi-chan tidur..." dengus Kushina disaat melihat Itachi tertidur dipangkuannya, dia tersenyum melihat Itachi tertidur kemudian dia berkata dalam hati 'apakah anakku nanti akan imut seperti dia yah?'. Kushina mencium pipi kiri Itachi dengan lembut kemudian dia mencubit pipinya dengan berhati-hati agar dia tidak terbangun dari tidurnya

"oyasuminasai Itachi-chan"

"Kushina-chan..., Itachi-chan tertidur yah?" kata Mikoto seraya berdiri dari sofanya dan menatap kearah tempat ruangan bersantai ketika dia menyadari anaknya tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"iya Mikoto-chan, dia tertidur" sahut Kushina diruangan bersantai.

"Itachi-chan sudah tidur lebih baik kita pulang saja, lagipula sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam" kata Fugaku santai.

"yah kau benar Fugaku"

Hashirama mendengar perbincangan Mikoto dan Fugaku yang saat itu bersamanya

"hah...kalian sudah mau pulang?"

"iya Hashirama-sama, sudah malam kasihan Itachi-chan?"

"hah kalian sudah mau pulang?" teriak Kushina diruangan bersantai, Fugaku mendesis menyuruh Kushina untuk mengecilkan suaranya di ruang tamu, Kushina menutup mulutnya lalu meminta maaf pada fugaku, Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil dengan keringat sebiji jagung keluar di dahinya saat melihat Kushina dan Fugaku.

"ya sudah lebih baik kami pulang sekarang Hashirama-sama" kata Fugaku sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Hashirama sedangkan Mikoto berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua untuk mendekati Kushina yang sedang menepuk-nepuk Itachi di ruangan bersantai.

"kau suka anak kecil yah?"

"yah, suka sekali?"

"kalau begitu cepatlah menikah dan punya anak" kata Mikoto menggoda Kushina, wajah Kushina memerah karena malu dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"aku kan belum punya pacar..., ah sudahlah diam. Ini bawa Itachi-chan, Itachi-chan kasihan nih" bisik Kushina seraya menunjuk kearah Itachi yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di pangkuannya.

"baiklah" singkat Mikoto lalu menggendong Itachi dengan hati-hati, Kushina melesat berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berkata "hati-hati ya dijalan, dan sampaikan kata 'hati-hatiku' pada Fugaku-kun".

Mikoto menatap Kushina dengan alis berkerut kemudian memandangnya heran

"kenapa kau tidak bilang saja langsung padanya?"

"ahh...aku sedang malas dengannya. Dia menyebalkan"

Mikoto tersenyum manis

"iya deh...bye"

"bye"

Kushina melesat kekamarnya setelah Mikoto dan Fugaku telah pulang kerumah mereka, dia merasa sangat lelah sekali saat itu, dia kebanyakan tertawa dengan Itachi tadi, seketikanya dia melesat ke tempat tidurnya dan ingin memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba suara deringan ponselnya berbunyi keras sampai-sampai membuat Kushina kesal dan menyumpahi orang yang menelponnya.

"halo !" teriak Kushina membentak

"loh kok kamu membentakku sih sayang?" kata seorang pria ditelfon dengan suara pelan

Kushina tersontak terkejut dengan mata melebar disaat dia mendengar kata 'sayang' yang keluar ditelfonnya itu.

"siapa ini?"

"kok kamu tidak kenal aku sih, aku pangeranmu sayang...hiks" kata pria di ponsel tersebut cegukan ditelpon

"kau mabuk yah?"

"kan kita berdua mabuk...masa kau lupa sih?"

"maaf...aku tidak suka minuman keras dan aku tidak mengenali anda, mungkin anda salah sambung"

"salah sambung...hiks...kok kamu jadi bersikap dingin begini sih sama aku?"

"maafkan aku yah...anda salah sambung. Bye"

"tunggu...jangan matikan telfonnya. Kalau begitu siapa kau, sayang?"

Amarah Kushina semakin menjadi-jadi, dia tidak suka orang yang tak dikenalinya dengan seenaknya menyebut kata 'sayang' padanya, dia merasa seperti wanita murahan kalau sesorang mengatakannya. Dengan emosi dia mematikkan ponselnya lalu melemparkan ponselnya kesampingnya dengan gerutuan dan dengusan kesal.

"suara yang sangat indah sekali" kata pria berambut jabrik di kotak telfon umum sambil menyeringai kemudian keluar dari kotak telfon umum dengan tidak elitnya.

Dan dikamar Kushina, Kushina masih mendengus kesal sambil menyumpahi orang yang tidak dikenal yang menelponnya tadi

"dasar orang aneh !" kesal Kushina dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

TBC

**...Please...**

**...Review...**

A/N : Chappie 2 update \('-')/, terima kasih yah 'flowers lavender' yang telah mereview chap Shisui, Shisui senang sekali bahkan hampir seperti jejingkrakkan kesenangan *plak* :lebay:, tunggu chap selanjutnya yah. JAA-MINNA SAN


	3. Chapter 3 : Go To Paris

Chapter 3

Go To Paris

**Disclaimer** : Akang Masashi...Aku akan menculik Naruto agar menjadi milikku, boleh kan? *di rasen-shuriken Masashi Kishimoto*

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Family, Angst etc

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, tetek bengek semuanya ada !

**NB Author** : If you don't like this story, don't read !

**Enjoy It !**

Amarah Kushina semakin menjadi-jadi, dia tidak suka orang yang tak dikenalinya dengan seenaknya menyebut kata 'sayang' padanya, dia merasa seperti wanita murahan kalau seseorang mengatakannya. Dengan emosi dia mematikkan ponselnya lalu melemparkan ponselnya kesampingnya dengan gerutuan dan dengusan kesal.

"suara yang sangat indah sekali" kata pria berambut jabrik di kotak telfon umum sambil menyeringai kemudian keluar dari kotak telfon umum dengan tidak elitnya.

Dan dikamar Kushina, Kushina masih mendengus kesal sambil menyumpahi orang yang tidak dikenal yang menelponnya tadi

"dasar orang aneh !" kesal Kushina dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Chapter 3

**-Minato POV-**

Disaat aku sedang memutarkan tubuhku ketempat yang lebih nyaman, aku menggoyangkan pinggulku mengikuti arah yang bisa dibilang 'nikmat', aku mendesah disaat dia menjilati leherku, rasanya geli..., basah..., dan..., er pokoknya aneh deh. Aku tertawa keras sekaligus sedikit mendesah karena tidak tahan dengan jilatannya, dia menarik bajuku seperti menyuruhku untuk membuka bajuku, oh...!, dia memakai giginya untuk membuka bajuku sehingga membuat bajuku robek. Ya ampun kasar sekali sih !. dia mulai menjilati leherku kembali dengan jilatan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya sampai-sampai leherku lengket dengan air liurnya.

"hahaha, oke...oke aku bangun. Dasar kau anjing menyebalkan."

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dengan hawa masih mengantuk berat, sudah seminggu ini para gadis di klub membuatku bergadang full tanpa tidur. Aku sangat bersyukur sekali mempunyai wajah tampan nan mempesona ini. Gara-gara wajah ini aku selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis-gadis seksi bahkan ayahku iri dengan ketampananku, rasa irinya padaku sangat besar sekali sampai-sampai dia berani bertaruh siapa yang akan mendapatkan gadis terbanyak. Aku tertawa saat mendengar taruhan konyolnya itu, bagaimana bisa pria yang sudah tua dan keriput itu bisa mendapatkan gadis yang banyak. Heh...!, mustahil !. Lagipula jika aku memakai logika-ku, tentu saja aku yang akan menang taruhan. Aku kan tampan !, sedangkan ayahku...,er, tidak jadi deh...takut durhaka.

Karena itu aku tidak mau bertaruh dengannya, hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja kalau aku menyetujui taruhannya.

"turun kau dari tempat tidur sutraku Verlita, lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada tempat tidur sutraku, kau membuat tempat tidur sutraku berubah menjadi tempat tidur berbulu anjing." Kataku pada Verlita anjingku sambil mengayunkan tanganku untuk mengusirnya dari tempat tidurku.

Setelah dia turun dari tempat tidurku..., aku menoleh ke jam weaker-ku yang berada tepat disebelah kiri atau disebelah kanan tempat tidurku, aku mengerjapkan mataku menatap jarum jam tersebut karena mataku terasa masih buram, aku tersontak terkejut dengan mata melebar melihat jarum jam tersebut mengarahkan pukul 7.46 am.

"AKU KESIANGAN !" teriakku sambil melesat berdiri dari tempat tidur dengan cepatnya lalu melesat ke kamar mandi, aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari terpenting bagiku..., hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku di Konoha University. Acara kelulusan akan dimulai 13 menit lagi, 'ya Kami-sama..., kumohon undurkan sedikit waktu acaranya.' Batinku dalam hati seraya membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Aku melesat keluar dari rumahku dengan berlari sangat cepat lalu melesat ke mobil porsche ku dan setelah kuhidupkan mobilku aku langsung melesatkan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Aku tiba di Konoha University lima belas menit kemudian, acaranya sudah dimulai tetapi baru sambutan saja jadi kukira itu tidak penting. Aku langsung mencari tempat untuk duduk, aku sangat bersyukur sekali sepertinya aku memang sudah dijodohkan duduk di antara kedua teman baikku Shikaku dan Inoichi. Aku melesat duduk diantara mereka setelah aku tiba disana.

"hei apa kabar kawan-kawanku"

"hei, play..."

Aku menutup mulut Shikaku dengan tanganku agar dia tidak melanjutkan sapaannya padaku yang mungkin akan membawa aib padaku.

"ssst.., diam. Baka !"

"maaf"

"kenapa kau bisa kesiangan Minato-kun? Kau kan tahu kalau hari ini adalah acara penting"

"yaelah cuma telat beberapa menit doang"

"ya tapi kan tetap saja kau telat"

"sudahlah diam baka, kalian dengar saja nih, namaku akan dipanggil di peringkat paling pertama oleh Iruka-sensei karena aku murid berprestasi, dan kau...dan kau juga !" kataku dengan nada sindiran sambil menunjukkan jari telunjukku pada mereka.

"akan mendapatkan peringkat kedua dan ketiga atau mungkin tidak lulus" lanjutku sambil tertawa pelan mengejek.

Suara dehaman Iruka-sensei mengheningkan suasana di acara kelulusan, pengumuman kelulusan akan dibacakan olehnya.

"selamat pagi semuanya"

"pagi"

"hari ini adalah hari yang berbahagia, saya berada disini untuk membacakan kelulusan para mahasiswa Konoha University tetapi sebelum saya membacakannya..., disini ada satu anak yang tidak lulus..."

"hah !, sepertinya orang itu bodoh sekali yah masa bisa tidak lulus" kataku pada Shikaku dan Inoichi, aku tertawa kecil melihat Shikaku dan Inoichi. Mereka berdua menatap Iruka-sensei dengan tatapan takut sekaligus khawatir, keringat mulai bercucuran di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia takut kalau-kalau orang yang dikatakan Iruka-sensei yang tadi dia bilang ada salah satu orang yang tidak lulus adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Aku merangkul bahu mereka sambil menepuk-nepuknya dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua

"tenang..., jika orang yang tidak lulus yang tadi dikatakan Iruka-sensei itu adalah salah satu dari kalian..., jangan dibawa serius oke. Kalian kan bisa mengulanginya lagi nanti, ya kan?"

"diamlah, aku sedang berdo'a kepada Kami-sama"

"aku juga"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku sambil melengkungkan mulutku kebawah lalu mengangguk ketika Shikaku dan Inoichi berkata demikian padaku

"oke"

"baiklah..., tanpa panjang lebar lagi. Saya akan memberitahukan salah satu orang yang tidak lulus ini kepada anda semuanya, nama orang itu adalah..."

"kalian berdo'a saja agar orang yang dibacakan olehnya itu bukan kalian, hehehe"

"Minato Namikaze !"

**-End Minato POV-**

"APA !, KAU TIDAK LULUS?!" teriak Jiraiya yang tepat didepannya, Minato menundukkan kepalanya takut dengan wajah ayahnya saat ini. Dia yakin wajah ayahnya saat ini sangat seram sekali. Minato tahu ayahnya sangat mempercayainya tetapi apa gerangan..., Minato malah membuat ayahnya kecewa.

Ayahnya menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut

"tou-chan bangga padamu Minato"

Minato mendongahkan kepalanya menatap ayahnya tidak percaya dengan mata melebar, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Biasanya sang ayah akan memarahi anaknya habis-habisan jika sang anak tidak lulus dalam dunia pendidikan, setelah itu anak yang tidak lulus tersebut akan dihukum agar anaknya bisa menjadi yang lebih baik tetapi Jiraiya berbalik dengan sifat ayah yang lainnya, dia malah bangga dengan Minato karena dia tidak lulus.

Jiraiya menyengir lebar padanya memberitahukan kalau Jiraiya benar-benar sangat bangga pada anaknya itu, Minato mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan tingkah ayahnya. Seketikanya Jiraiya sadar kalau Minato menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung..., Jiraiya tertawa keras lalu membawa Minato kedalam gudang yang tidak pernah dimasuki oleh Minato.

**-Dirumah Kushina-**

"AKU LULUS TOU-CHAN !" teriak Kushina sangat bahagia sekali, dia bahagia sekali karena dia lulus kuliah, si gadis berambut merah darah itu memeluk ayahnya di pertengahan para mahasiswa yang juga berbahagia sambil tertawa keras saking bahagianya dengan kelulusannya, dia merasa masih seperti mimpi saja saat ini, dia merasa dia berada didalam mimpi terindah.

Hashirama memeluk putrinya dengan sangat eratnya sambil tersenyum lembut

"aku sangat bangga padamu sayang"

"iya, tou-chan cepat beritahu nii-san kalau aku lulus, aku tidak sabar meminta hadiahku darinya, telfon nii-san tou-chan !, suruh dia cepat pulang tou-chan" pinta Kushina penuh semangat seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"hadiah?"

"iya, aku dan nii-san bertaruh kalau aku lulus dalam nilai tinggi, nii-san akan mengajakku berlibur ke Paris"

"iya, nanti sepulang dari sini tou-chan akan menelfon nii-san mu"

Kushina menyengir bahagia lalu memeluk Hashirama kembali meluapkan kesenangannya yang mulai merajalela kembali.

**-dirumah Minato-**

Minato dan Jiraiya memasukki gudang yang berisi banyak foto-foto kakek-kakek-nya Minato dengan pakaian yang berwibawa dan bijaksana yang bergantung disetiap dinding gudang tersebut.

"kau lihat kakek kakeknya kakeknya kakeknya tou-chan ini?" bisik Jiraiya seraya menunjuk kearah foto seorang pria bermata biru safir sama seperti Minato tersebut, pria itu terlihat gagah dan terlihat berwibawa sekali, rambutnya lurus dan rapih, matanya tajam menatap kedepan sehingga seperti orang yang mempunyai ketegasan yang tinggi.

Minato menatap pria itu dengan teliti kemudian mengangguk setelah dia puas melihatnya.

"iya"

"kau tahu dia dulu tidak lulus sekolah dasar"

"hah !"

"yah, dan kakekmu yang satu ini lagi dia dulu tidak lulus SMP"

"yang benar tou-chan?"

"menurutmu aku ini berbohong?"

"kurasa tidak"

"seluruh foto disini adalah kakek-kakekmu, mereka semua tidak ada yang lulus dalam masa pendidikannya, masa pendidikan diantara mereka semua paling lama adalah duduk di SMA setelah itu mereka berhenti, ada juga yang berkuliah diantara mereka semua tetapi masa kuliahnya itu cuma bertahan seminggu saja setelah itu mereka berhenti"

"malas sekali"

"yah begitulah, tapi jangan kau remehkan kakek-kakekmu ini, meskipun mereka semua tidak ada yang lulus dalam masa bersekolah..., mereka semua tetap bisa sukses dan menjadi terkenal. Contohnya tou-chanmu ini, tou-chanmu berhenti sekolah ketika tou-chan duduk di kelas lima SD tetapi tou-chan bisa membuat perusahaan dan perusahaan tou-chan bisa sukses bahkan mempunyai cabang diseluruh dunia. Dengarkan tou-chan..., kegagalan dalam pendidikan bukanlah suatu hal yang menyedihkan. Jika kau tidak lulus bukan berarti kau tidak bisa sukses, kunci sukses bukan berada pada kelulusan, kunci sukses itu berada pada diri kita sendiri. Bagaimana kita bisa sukses dan bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Jadi kau jangan menyesal kalau tidak lulus, oke"

Jiraiya tersenyum pada Minato sambil memegang bahunya, Minato membalas senyumannya kemudian memeluknya sangat erat.

"terima kasih tou-chan, aku menyayangimu"

"aku juga sayang padamu"

**-dirumah Kushina-**

"nii-san..., aku lulus dengan nilai tinggi!, mana janji nii-san padaku? " tanya Kushina kesenangan di ponsel ketika Hashirama memberikan ponselnya ke Kushina

"ah masa sih, aku tidak percaya !" kata suara pria di ponsel tersebut menggodanya.

"kalau nii-san tidak percaya nii-san pulang kerumah saja dan lihat nilai-ku"

"aduh..., bagaimana yah? Sepertinya nii-san tidak bisa pulang hari ini deh, nii-san lagi banyak kerjaan nih di kota cabang Ame yang nii-chan pimpin, sehingga membuat nii-san sibuk"

"kok nii-san begitu sih, kan nii-san sudah berjanji untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan ke Paris?"

"yah nii-san memang sudah berjanji tapi..., hey bagaimana kalau tiketnya nii-san transfer saja?"

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"maksudnya?"

"maksud nii-san, nii-san akan mengirimkan uangnya saja padamu ke rekening kamu, jadi kamu bisa membeli tiketnya, bagaimana?"

"masa cuma aku sendiri sih? Kan aku ingin sama nii-san. aku kan kangen sama nii-san"

"kamu tidak sendiri kok, nanti nii-san kirimkan uangnya kerekeningmu dengan harga yang sama dengan dua tiket jadi kamu bisa pergi dengan tou-chan atau salah satu temanmu ke paris"

"yah kok gitu sih, kan aku maunya sama nii-san"

"habis mau bagaimana lagi, nii-san sibuk banget nih. Oke Kushi-chan?"

Selama sepuluh menit perdebatan, akhirnya Kushina menyerah dengan kakaknya sehingga Kushina setuju akan pergi dengan syarat dia meminta tiga tiket pada kakaknya karena dia akan pergi ke paris dengan Mikoto dan Itachi. Kenapa Kushina tidak meminta ayahnya saja? itu karena Kushina tahu kalau Hashirama itu takut ketinggian jadi dari pada ayahnya nanti penyakit jantungnya kumat lagi lebih baik dia pergi dengan Mikoto dan Itachi saja.

**-dirumah Minato-**

"tou-chan bolehkah aku berlibur?"

"hah, berlibur? Kemana?"

"ke Paris, tou-chan tahu kan kalau usahaku untuk tidak lulus ini memerlukan tenaga extra jadi aku ingin refreshing untuk mengumpulkan tenagaku lagi"

"dengan...?" tanya Jiraiya dengan seringaian mesum

"dengan ketiga temanku?"

"pria atau wanita?"

"pria"

"kenapa tidak wanita saja, baka. Itu akan lebih merefreshingkan diri"

"tapi tou-chan wanita disana lebih refresh daripada disini jadi aku akan mengajak laki-laki saja untuk menemaniku kesana sekaligus aku akan mengajari teman yang kuajak nanti bagaimana cara melakukan hubungan yang langgeng" balas Minato sama dengan ayahnya yaitu dengan seringaian mesum saat mengatakannya.

"oke..., oke. Aku suka gayamu anak muda."

"bagaimana tou-chan? Boleh kan?"

"yah boleh, asal kau membawa salah satu gadis dari sana kemari, bagaimana?" tanya Jiraiya sedikit mimisan.

"baiklah, tapi aku tidak janji yah"

"oke"

Keesokan paginya, Minato dan kedua temannya berjalan memasukki gedung bandara tetapi ketika dia sedang membuka pintu gedung tersebut, sang gadis cantik nan indah membuka pintu lebih dulu untuk keluar dari gedung bandara, gadis itu memakai blus yang ketat dan memakai rok mini pendek sehingga membuat Minato hampir mimisan dengan tubuh ramping gadis itu, Minato menyeringai mesum ketika si wanita melewatinya dengan pinggul bergiyang kekiri dan kekanan dengan lihainya, Minato bersiul menggoda wanita itu tetapi sayang tidak didengarnya. Kedua temannya mendesah padanya ketika Minato berjalan mendekati wanita itu dengan berjalan mundur ala Michael Jackson.

"hai sayang?" sapa Minato disaat tepat berada di depan wanita itu dengan expresi keren dan senyuman santetnya.

Si gadis melayangkan rambutnya kebelakang sehingga terlihatlah leher putihnya si gadis yang membuat Minato menganga. Si gadis mengerutkan keningnya dengan tatapan tidak kenal *memang tidak kenal* ketika Minato berada didepannya.

"siapa yah?"

"matamu bagaikan langit biru yang indah, wajahmu cantik dan manis sekali seperti titisan sang putri raja, kulitmu yang putih melebihi susu dan salju. Oh gadisku kau adalah primadona-ku, kau orang yang sempurna yang pernah kulihat selama ini. Kaulah orang yang kucari...ugh !"

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya berpuisi..., bahunya terbentur dengan bahunya Kushina yang berlari terburu-buru yang dibelakangnya diikuti Mikoto dan Itachi, Kushina meminta maaf padanya ketika dia menaiki tangga kedua menuju gedung bandara tanpa menoleh padanya, Kushina hanya melambaikan tangannya kearah Minato saja, dan ditempat Minato berada, Minato mendengus kesal pada Kushina dengan tatapan garang lalu dia melanjutkan puisinya. Setibanya didepan pintu gedung masuk bandara, kedua teman Minato yaitu Shikaku dan Inoichi menghindar sedikit agar Kushina, Mikoto dan Itachi bisa membuka pintu dan memasukki gedung bandara. Shikaku dan Inoichi mengerutkan keningnya melihat kelakuan Kushina, Mikoto dan Itachi tersebut seolah-olah seperti orang yang terburu-buru.

"mereka terburu-buru sekali yah seperti orang kesiangan"

"iya kau benar Inoichi"

'Tunggu..., terburu-buru? Kesiangan?' batin Shikaku dan Inoichi bersamaan, mereka saling bertatapan lalu melihat jam tangan mereka masing-masing, mereka melebarkan mata mereka masing-masing lalu berteriak memanggil Minato yang masih menggoda sang gadis

"Minato !, ayo masuk sudah siang nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat !"

"tubuh rampingmu membuatku..., apaan sih mengganggu saja !"

"lihat jam di tanganmu !"

Minato memberikan senyuman manis lalu berkata 'tunggu sebentar' pada gadis itu lalu dia melihat jam tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.27

"baru pukul 08.27 !..., tubuh rampingmu..., WHAT !" teriak Minato dikata terakhir karena baru menyadari kalau pesawat yang akan menuju Paris akan lepas landas pukul 08.33 dan waktunya cuma enam menit saja.

Sang gadis tersontak terkejut bahkan hampir terjungkil balik karena mendengar teriakkan kerasnya si Minato. Tanpa berfikir panjang dia langsung meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian tanpa pamit seperti tidak punya dosa lalu melesat memasukki pintu masuk bandara bersama kedua temannya, si gadis yang tadi telah digoda Minato mendecak keras melihat kelakuan Minato lalu menggelengkan kepala dan mulai pergi menjauhi bandara.

"sial ! aku kesiangan...!"

Dan ketikanya Minato berhenti di depan loket penerimaan tiket..., Minato memberikan tiketnya dan mulai masuk ke ruangan pesawat dengan nafas berburu.

"nomor 25...25, ah disini" Minato duduk di kursi bernomor 25 sama seperti dengan apa yang tercantum di nomor yang diberikan satpam yang melayani penerimaan tiket tadi. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega sekaligus tenang, ketika dia menarik nafas lagi..., dia mencium aroma yang sangat mistik dihidungnya, aroma ini bukan parfum tetapi aroma seperti shampoo atau sabun hanya saja Minato tidak tahu aroma shampoo dan sabun apa, Minato mengendus-enduskan hidungnya mencari aroma yang sangat nikmat di hidungnya, dan ketika dia menemukannya..., ternyata aroma itu berada pada gadis yang ada disebelahnya yang saat ini menoleh kearah jendela pesawat. Minato menatap rambut merah tersebut dengan penuh kekaguman kemudian dia menyeringai, seringaiannya bukanlah seringaian mesum seperti yang biasa dia pakai pada gadis-gadis lain yang jadi korbannya tetapi seringaian penuh kekaguman dengan keindahan rambut merah tersebut.

'rambut yang cantik...'

TBC

**...Please...**

**...Review...**

_**Fran Fryn kun**_

Maaf yah Fran-kun telah membuat Minato-kun jadi playboy m(_ _)m, yah soalnya Shisui hanya ingin fic yang Shisui buat ini sedikit rame dengan tingkah gilanya Minato-kun itu aja kok, tapi tenang aja Fran-kun, sifat playboy-nya Minato-kun akan hilang kok saat Minato-kun sudah kenal dekat dengan Kushina-chan nanti. Sifat Playboy Minato Cuma buat ngeramein awal fic-nya aja kok :D *thanks for review*

_**Aaind88**_

Iya, nih baru update ;D

A/N : maaf kalau chap-nya jelek, yah wajarlah Shisui kan baru belajar membuat fic. Shisui tidak memaksa para readers mereview fic Shisui, visi Shisui hanya ingin memuaskan para reader saja agar para reader terhibur, itu juga sudah membuat saya senang kok. Jadi...Wait For The Next Chapter *bahasa inggrisnya abal-abal* JAA-Minna~San (^_^)/


	4. Chapter 4 : Orang Aneh

Chapter 4

Orang Aneh !

**Disclaimer** : Akang Masashi...Aku akan menculik Naruto agar menjadi milikku, boleh kan? *di rasen-shuriken Masashi Kishimoto*

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Family, Angst etc

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, tetek bengek semuanya ada !

**NB Author** : oh iya, di chapter sebelumnya saat Kushina bilang dia lulus kuliah pada tou-channya, itu bukan di rumahnya Kushina tetapi di Universitasnya.

If you don't like this story, don't read !

**Enjoy It !**

"nomor 25...25, ah disini" Minato duduk di kursi bernomor 25 sama seperti dengan apa yang tercantum di nomor yang diberikan satpam yang melayani penerimaan tiket tadi. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega sekaligus tenang, ketika dia menarik nafas lagi..., dia mencium aroma yang sangat mistik dihidungnya, aroma ini bukan parfum tetapi aroma seperti shampoo atau sabun hanya saja Minato tidak tahu aroma shampoo dan sabun apa, Minato mengendus-enduskan hidungnya mencari aroma yang sangat nikmat di hidungnya, dan ketika dia menemukannya..., ternyata aroma itu berada pada gadis yang ada disebelahnya yang saat ini menoleh kearah jendela pesawat. Minato menatap rambut merah tersebut dengan penuh kekaguman kemudian dia menyeringai, seringaiannya bukanlah seringaian mesum seperti yang biasa dia pakai pada gadis-gadis lain yang jadi korbannya tetapi seringaian penuh kekaguman dengan keindahan rambut merah tersebut.

'rambut yang cantik...'

Chapter 4

-**Minato POV-**

Wow...!, Rambutnya indah dan cantik sekali, warna merah itu membuatku terpesona melihatnya, aku merasa tidak mau berpaling dari rambut indah itu, ingin sekali aku membelainya atau sekedar menyentuhnya, jepitan rambut keemasan yang menjempit setengah poni-nya itu membuatku terkagum-kagum, ternyata ada juga yang mempunyai rambut merah nan cantik itu.

**-Kushina POV-**

Hufft..., aku memikirkan tou-chan-ttebane !, aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa saat kutinggal. Aku merasa bersalah meninggalkan tou-chan sendiri dirumah, membereskan pekerjaan kantor terbesarnya sendirian di ruangan membosankan, aku takut dia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya, aku takut dia sampai-sampai lupa makan atau minum obat karena mengurus pekerjaannya itu, dan satu lagi hal yang paling kutakuti adalah aku takut penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi. Ya ampun...!, hal-hal negatif soal tou-chanku muncul terus-menerus difikiranku, belum pergi jauh saja aku sudah memikirkannya, apalagi kalau sudah benar-benar jauh, ya kami-sama !, tolong jaga tou-chan disaat aku pergi...eh?

Fikiranku soal tou-chan berhenti disaat aku merasa ada seseorang yang melihatku secara sembunyi-sembunyi, aku tidak suka dilihati-ttebane. Aku benci dilihat-lihat !

**-Normal POV-**

Kushina menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat kearah Minato sehingga membuat Minato terkejut setengah mati, Kushina mendeathglare Minato saat itu sehingga Minato berpura-pura membaca majalah dengan terburu-buru, karena saking terburu-burunya dia tidak sadar kalau majalah yang dia pegang untuk berpura-pura dibaca terbalik.

Kushina mengetahui kalau majalah Minato terbalik tetapi dia tidak mengatakannya karena dia berfikir 'untuk apa memberitahunya, dia telah memandangiku tanpa izin. Dasar orang aneh', Kushina menolehkan kepalanya lagi kejendela pesawat melihat pembawa paket membawakan barang-barang penumpang di pesawatnya.

Minato menggerakkan bola matanya kekanan secara sembunyi-sembunyi kearah Kushina dengan masih tidak sadar majalahnya terbalik, dia menatap Kushina dengan kalut tetapi sekaligus terpesona, 'ternyata tidak hanya rambutnya saja yang cantik, orang yang mempunyai rambut itu juga cantik. Tidak...sangat cantik. Mungkin aku lebih baik menggodanya' katanya dalam hati sambil tersenyum miris.

Minato mendeham disebelah Kushina sehingga membuat Kushina menoleh kearahnya dengan alis berkerut, Minato menyengir lebar sekali padanya berharap dia terpesona dengan senyumannya, dia yakin kalau senyumannya ini akan ampuh membuat Kushina kesemsem padanya seperti gadis-gadis lain yang pernah dia goda. Tetapi dia salah, Kushina bukanlah gadis yang mudah kesemsem dengan senyuman itu, para gadis yang disenyumi Minato berkata kalau senyuman Minato itu indah dan manis sekali melebihi manisnya gula jawa yang baru dibuat tetapi Kushina berbeda, dia malah berfikir kalau senyumannya itu aneh malah tanpa fikir panjang karena kepolosannya dia sampai-sampai mengatakan apa yang difikirkannya itu pada orang yang memberikan senyumannya padanya.

"jangan tersenyum kau, senyumanmu aneh-ttebane !"

Wajah Minato yang tadinya cerah telah berubah menjadi suram tingkat dalam setelah Kushina mengatakannya, baru kali ini dia dikata-katai oleh seorang gadis, dan baru kali ini juga senyuman santetnya itu tidak membuat seorang gadis kesemsem padanya, tetapi karena hatinya tegar dan kesabarannya tinggi, dengan cepat dia merubah wajah suramnya itu kembali cerah meskipun tidak seluruhnya cerah. 'jika senyumanku gagal, berarti aku akan melakukan rencana 2' kata Minato dalam hati tersenyum licik.

"wahai gadisku..."

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya mulai jijik dengan nada-nada bicaranya Minato

"wahai gadisku..., kerasnya karang itu karena gara-gara air, lunaknya batu itu karena gara-gara air, luluhnya hatiku bukan karena air tapi karena wajahmu yang manislah yang membuatku mencair. Wahai gadisku..., bulan itu bulat kalau dari jauh, tetapi kamu tidak seperti bulan, kamu selalu indah walau tidak terlihat, wahai gadisku...,"

BRUKK !

Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan puisinya, dia sudah terjatuh terjungkir balik kebelakang dengan wajah merah dan hidung mimisan karena dipukul oleh Kushina dengan sangat kerasnya, cara jatuh Minato yang aneh itu mengundang para penumpang di bandara melihatnya dengan tatapan heran diikuti dengan bisikkan-bisikkan kecil yang sepertinya menanyakan kenapa dia terjatuh, Minato menyengir pada seluruh penumpang sambil berdiri lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya secara memutar mengitari penumpang, tempat duduk bernomor 21 dimana Mikoto duduk bersama Itachi telah tertawa kecil melihat hidung Minato yang mimisan.

"pasti itu perbuatannya Kushina? Pasti pria itu membuat Kushina kesal?"

Kata-kata Mikoto membuat Itachi kecil penasaran, dia menarik lengan bajunya Mikoto menyuruh dia berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya

"kaa-san, apa yang Kushi nee-chan lakukan pada pria itu? kenapa dia terjatuh seperti didorong begitu?" kata itachi dengan polosnya.

Kenapa Itachi mengatakan nama panggilan Kushina dengan nama 'nee-chan' ? itu karena Kushina yang memintanya, dia tidak mau dipanggil Jii-san sama Itachi karena menurutnya nama panggilan itu terlalu tua untuk umurnya.

"Itachi-kun tidak boleh tahu, apa yang dilakukan Kushi nee-chan tadi itu masih belum cukup umur untuk diketahui oleh Itachi-kun" kata Mikoto lembut pada Itachi.

Itachi menggerutu kesal dengan expresi cemberut yang lucu dan imut, ih...! pasti semua yang melihatnya akan mencubitnya :D *diamaterasu Itachi*.

Kembali ke tempat Kushina berada

Kushina menatap Minato sangat garang sekaligus kesal dan benci padanya, pokoknya semua unek-unek yang ada difikirannya telah keluar gara-gara Minato. Apa yang di katakan olehnya tadi itu telah memancingnya mengeluarkan habanero yang sudah lama terbenam selama empat tahun, Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan ngeri diikuti keringat bercucuran diwajahnya ketika melihat siku-siku muncul di dahi Kushina yang sedang habanero mode, dia mendekati tempat duduknya yang berada di dekat Kushina dengan ragu-ragu, dia menyengir aneh pada Kushina yang masih habanero mode saat dia tiba di tempat duduknya sekaligus takut kalau-kalau Kushina akan memberinya hadiah pukulan lagi, dan seketikanya habanero mode Kushina mulai menghilang karena pramugari yang meminta perhatian pada para penumpang..., Minato duduk dibangkunya dengan cepat lalu dia mengambil majalah didepannya dengan gerakkan tangan yang bisa dibilang terlalu cepat, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah tersebut berpura-pura membaca agar Kushina tidak menatap deathglare lagi padanya..

"mohon perhatian semuanya..., pesawat akan lepas landas sedikit lagi jadi silahkan memakai sabuk pengaman yang tersedia di tempat duduk anda masing-masing. Terima kasih" perintah pramugari menyuruh para penumpang untuk memakai sabuk pengaman.

Minato dan Kushina mempersiapkan sabuk pengaman mereka masing-masing, karena sabuk pengaman mereka saling berhadapan tanpa disengaja tangan mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain, rasa hangat dirasakan Kushina dan kulit halus dan lembut dirasakan oleh Minato, dan ketika mereka sadar tangan mereka bersentuhan, dengan cepat mereka menarik tangan dan sabuk pengaman mereka masing-masing dengan wajah sama-sama memerah dan jantung mereka sama-sama berdetak keras. Dengan cepat Kushina menyembunyikan wajah merahnya kearah jendela pesawat sedangkan Minato menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan majalah yang terbalik dan pada saat yang sama, pesawat mulai lepas landas dari bandara.

'apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku merasa aneh, kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang seperti mau lepas begini, kenapa aku merasa gugup saat dia menyentuh tanganku, kami-sama apa yang terjadi padaku ?' batin Kushina dalam hati bingung masih dengan wajah memerah sambil menatapi kota Konoha di jendela yang saat itu mulai mengecil karena pesawat mulai terbang dan menjauhi kota Konoha.

'apa yang terjadi padaku? Perasaan ini berbeda dengan perasaanku sebelumnya, tidak biasanya aku merasa gugup seperti ini saat bersentuhan dengan seorang gadis, dan tidak biasanya jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ini yang seolah-olah ingin lepas dari tempatnya, kenapa aku merasa malu menatapnya dan kenapa aku merasa takut untuk melihatnya, beberapa saat yang lalu aku biasa-biasa saja padanya lalu kenapa saat aku bersentuhan aku merasa ada yang berbeda dihatiku? Apa maksud dari semua ini?' batin Minato tidak mengerti dengan expresi kebingungan dibalik majalah yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sudah dua minggu Kushina di Paris bersama Mikoto dan Itachi dan sudah dua minggu juga Kushina bertemu dengan Minato yang tanpa disengaja bertemu dan pada akhirnya akan berakhir buruk. Tiap Kushina bertemu dengannya, dia selalu kena sial, apalagi kalau Minato mendekatinya yang bermaksud ingin meminta maaf, pada saat itu Minato lupa pada misinya di Paris, dia mulai merasa tidak perduli dengan misi keplayboy-annya itu untuk mencari gadis-gadis Paris, dia berubah setelah bertemu dengan Kushina. Temannya-pun yaitu Shikaku dan Inoichi-pun bingung dengan tingkah Minato yang dulunya suka memainkan wanita sekarang berubah drastis menjadi dingin dengan wanita, entah kenapa dia merasa lebih mementingi bertemu dengan Kushina daripada dengan gadis-gadis tidak jelas di Paris.

Kushina, Mikoto dan Itachi pergi ke toko baju saat itu, mereka berpisah disaat Itachi meminta baju superman di koridor sebelah di toko itu yang khusus untuk anak-anak pada ibunya jadi Mikoto meninggalkan Kushina sendirian yang sedang memilih-milih baju.

Jemarinya yang mungil menyentuh seluruh baju-baju yang bisa dibilang tidak feminim, ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya memilih baju, lagi-lagi dia bertemu dengan Minato, Minato menyengir sedangkan Kushina mendengus. Perbedaan yang sangat jauh sekali.

Tiap Minato mendekatinya, Kushina semakin menjauhinya bagaikan magnet yang dua kutubnya tidak berbeda.

"Kushu-chan tunggu !"

"sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu-ttebane !"

"habis aku sudah terbiasa dengan nama itu Kushu-chan"

"pergilah kau, huush..., jangan ganggu aku" usir Kushina seperti mengusir kucing

"kumohon Kushu-chan, jadikan aku temanmu"

Kushina berhenti berjalan disaat Minato berkata demikian, dia berbalik dengan tangan melipat didada, dia menghela nafas dan mendekatinya

"apa? Teman?...maaf aku tidak bisa, kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku di lift museum lukisan hah?!"

"itu...itu tidak disengaja"

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sore itu Kushina pergi ke museum sendirian, dia memotret-motret jenis-jenis lukisan yang abtsrak, dan scream karya Edvard Munch. Saat itu dia hanya memakai pakaian blouse merah dengan jaket kulit yang resletingnya dibuka, memakai celana jeans ketat dan tidak lupa memakai topi 'Woles' yang terpasang dikepalanya. Dia memotret banyak sekali lukisan Scream dan abtrak disana, katanya untuk diberitahukan kakaknya, kakaknya sangat menyukai lukisan abstrak apalagi lukisan-lukisan yang mempunyai arti yang menakjubkan, jepret demi jepret lukisan difotonya dan ketikanya dilantai satu seluruh lukisan abstrak telah difoto olehnya, dia berencana akan pergi kelantai dua mencari lukisan lain. Kushina melesat ke lift terdekat disana.

Dia menekan tombol panah keatas mengartikan kalau dia akan naik keatas, dengan tangan melipat kedada dia menunggu si lift membuka pintunya dan ketika pintu lift terbuka, dia melihat Minato yang memakai sweater hijau berkupluk sedang membaca novel di sandaran lift, Minato tersenyum kearah Kushina dengan sangat manis sekali, Kushina mendengus jengkel sambil memutar bola matanya melihat orang aneh itu di lift, dia berbalik arah tidak jadi naik lift karena ada orang aneh yang menaiki lift, tetapi ketika dia hampir sepenuhnya memunggunginya dan ingin melangkah menjauhinya..., tiba-tiba Minato menarik lengan Kushina sehingga dia terseret kedalam lift bersama dengan Minato *Cuma berdua dengan Minato*.

Karena tarikan yang paksa itu..., Kushina memeluk Minato dengan suara tubrukkan pelan, dada Minato yang bidang telah tersentuh oleh telapak tangan Kushina sehingga membuat jantung Kushina berdegup kencang, 'perasaan ini lagi' batin Kushina kesal.

Ketika Kushina ingin menjauh dari Minato..., Minato malah memeluknya sangat erat sehingga membuat Kushina terbelalak kaget lalu memberontak

"lepaskan aku-ttebane !" teriak Kushina memberontak ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukannya Minato

"tidak mau, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Kushina. Aku merindukanmu"

Kushina berhenti memberontak dan mendongahkan kepalanya menatap Minato yang tersenyum lembut, senyumannya bukanlah senyuman mesum tetapi senyuman ikhlas dari dalam hati, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat sekali mungkin sekitar 7 cm

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu..." bisiknya sambil mencodongkan wajahnya lebih dekat kewajah Kushina sehingga jaraknya yang tadi 7 cm menjadi 6 cm.

"tidak akan..." bisiknya semakin pelan.

Nafas Minato yang berburu sangat hangat dikulit Kushina yang lembut.

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

TBC

**A/N : **Gomenasai Minna-san kalau fic yang ini terlalu pendek, yah soalnya Shisui sedikit tidak enak badan nih, kepala Shisui yang nyut-nyut tidak bisa diajak kompromi sedikit T-T. Bahkan gara-gara kepala pusing ini Shisui merasa fic yang satu ini jelek abis deh dan mungkin saja Minna-san malas membacanya karena tidak memuaskan, Gomenasai ya Minna-san.


	5. Chapter 5 : Back To Konoha

Chapter 5

Back To Konoha

**Disclaimer** : Naruto bukan milik Shisui tetapi milik akang Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Family, Angst etc

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, tetek bengek semuanya ada !

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu..." bisiknya sambil mencodongkan wajahnya lebih dekat kewajah Kushina sehingga jaraknya yang tadi 7 cm menjadi 6 cm.

"tidak akan..." bisiknya semakin pelan.

Nafas Minato yang berburu sangat hangat dikulit Kushina yang lembut.

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

Chapter 5

Minato memejamkan matanya saat jarak wajahnya sekitar 2 cm dari wajah Kushina, Kushina menatap Minato dengan tatapan ngeri diikuti jantung yang berdetak kencang, perasaannya tidak enak saat itu, dia merasa hal yang aneh akan terjadi padanya, apalagi saat Minato memejamkan matanya. 'apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku? Kenapa dia memejamkan matanya, apa jangan-jangan...?'

Kushina melebarkan matanya setelah dia tahu dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Minato, dia refleks menampar Minato lalu memberontak ingin menjauh dari Minato yang memeluknya tetapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Minato, pelukan Minato sangat kuat sekali di pinggangnya, karena tidak ada cara lain akhirnya dia mengambil jalan pintas agar bisa melepaskan diri dari Minato..., dia menendang bagian vital Minato dengan lututnya sehingga Minato merintih kesakitan dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kushina, Minato menyentuh bagian vitalnya sambil merintih kesakitan lalu dia terperungkuk di pojok lift tersebut menahan rasa sakit di bagian vitalnya, Kushina menjauh dari Minato dengan nafas terengah-engah, Kushina menatap Minato dengan tatapan aneh yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'rasain kamu !'.

Seketikanya rasa sakit dibagian vitalnya Minato mulai menghilang..., dia beranjak berdiri lagi lalu mendekati Kushina dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sangat kuat sekali memaksa agar Kushina memeluk Minato kembali, Kushina berteriak meminta tolong tetapi tidak ada respon sama sekali..., dia berada di lift apalagi hanya berdua saja mana mungkin ada orang yang menolongnya?, Kushina ingin memukulnya tetapi selalu dihindari Minato dengan mudahnya..., dari cara menghindarnya Minato saat Kushina melayangkan pukulan padanya dia tahu kalau Minato juga mempunyai teknik bela diri karate.

Tangan kiri Kushina yang tadi ingin memukul Minato sudah digenggam erat oleh Minato, sekarang Kushina tidak berdaya sama sekali, dia tidak bisa bergerak karena seluruh organ tubuhnya dikunci oleh Minato.

Minato merasa kesal pada Kushina karena dia tidak terpesona sama sekali pada ketampanan Minato dan ditambah lagi Kushina sudah menendang bagian vitalnya sangat kuat sekali sampai-sampai dia kejang-kejang kesakitan, Kushina terus memberontak meskipun itu tidak mungkin, dia selalu mendorong Minato agar menjauh darinya dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka masing-masing karena sibuk memegang dan sibuk memberontak sehingga Minato dan Kushina tersandung dan akhirnya mereka saling tiduran di lantai lift dengan gaya tiduran yang dibilang tidak biasa.

Kushina berada diatas tubuh Minato yang matanya melebar dan Kushina-pun begitu, mereka berdua refleks terkejut dengan pose tiduran mereka saat ini, wajah mereka berdua sama-sama memerah karena malu dan ditambah lagi saat pintu lift terbuka..., para pengunjung di museum lukisan tersebut yang ingin kelantai satu melihat pose tiduran Kushina dan Minato di lantai lift, mereka semua menganga terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat itu dan salah satu dari para pengunjung tersebut telah menjatuhkan kameranya karena saking terkejutnya melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Secara refleks Minato dan Kushina menjauhkan diri dan melesat berdiri sambil merapihkan pakaian mereka masing-masing, setelah itu Kushina mendeathglare Minato yang masih merapihkan sweater-nya, dia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya tepat diwajah Minato dengan tatapan sangat seram sambil berbisik mengancam padanya.

"awas jika aku bertemu kau lagi..., kau akan kubunuh !" ancam Kushina lalu menendang bagian vital Minato lagi dengan kerasnya sampai-sampai para pengunjung yang melihatnya ber'hah!' ria karena ketakutan melihat Minato. Kushina pergi dengan expresi kesal pada Minato, Minato mulai meringis kesakitan lagi lalu berjalan keluar pintu lift dengan tidak elitnya.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Minato gagap saat membayangkan apa yang dilakukannya saat itu, dia mencari kata-kata yang bagus agar Kushina tidak membencinya

"pada saat itu kan tidak disengaja Kushu-chan"

"tidak disengaja bagaimana-ttebane !, jelas-jelas kau mencoba memperkosaku di lift"

"aku tidak mencoba memperkosamu sungguh !, aku hanya...hanya"

"hanya apa? Hah !..., kau hanya mau bilang kau ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya tubuhku begitu, dasar mesum !"

Kushina memukul Minato dengan sangat kuat sekali diwajahnya sampai-sampai dia terpental menjauh darinya sekitar 2 m dari tempat sebelumnya, dia merintih kesakitan sambil memegang wajahnya yang tampan telah bonyok habis-habisan gara-gara pukulan Kushina, awalnya Kushina merasa sangat kasihan pada Minato tetapi karena Kushina sudah terlanjur membenci Minato jadi rasa kasihannya itu telah dikalahkan oleh rasa bencinya pada Minato, dengan expresi dingin Kushina memalingkan wajahnya dari tempat Minato terperungkup kesakitan lalu dia melesat pergi meninggalkan Minato sendirian yang dilihati oleh banyak pengunjung disana yang ingin membeli baju.

-x-x-x-x-

"apa? Kau memukulnya !" teriak Mikoto terkejut di mobil alphard sewaan Kushina

"iya, habis dia selalu mendekatiku dan ditambah lagi dia tidak mengaku kalau dia mencoba memperkosaku di lift" sahut Kushina kesal sambil menyetir

"memperkosamu?" Mikoto mengulang perkataan Kushina, Mikoto tidak tahu-menahu soal Minato yang mencoba memperkosa Kushina, itu karena Kushina belum memberitahunya, Kushina menepuk dahinya lupa kalau dia belum memberitahunya soal kejadian itu. Itachi yang sedang memegang bungkusan yang berisi baju superman menatap ibunya dan Kushina dengan tatapan penasaran, Itachi merasa bingung dengan perbincangan ibunya dan Kushina yang menyangkut soal 'memperkosa', difikirannya dia selalu membayangkan apa itu 'memperkosa' dan apa arti dari kata itu.

"maaf Mikoto-chan aku lupa kalau aku belum menceritakannya. Begini, pada saat itu kan aku pergi ke museum lukisan, pada saat di lift museum tersebut aku melihat Minato yang menyandarkan diri di dinding lift itu. Kau tahu kan tiap aku dan dia selalu berdekatan aku selalu saja mendapatkan kesialan jadi aku mencoba menghindar darinya tetapi belum sempat aku menghindar dia sudah menarik tanganku sehingga aku masuk ke lift tersebut dengan tarikkan dipaksa olehnya. Dia mencoba menciumku saat itu lalu ketika aku sedang memberontak melepaskan diri..., aku tersandung begitupula dia tetapi aku mengira pasti dia itu berpura-pura tersandung agar dia bisa menyandarkan diri di bawah tubuhku, kau tahu kan dia itu playboy-ttebane, dan playboy itu tidak jauh dari fikiran kotor" jelas Kushina panjang lebar sambil mendengus kesal

Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kushina

"masa iya sih dia melakukan itu?"

"iya Mikoto-chan !, apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia itu playboy?"

"yang itu aku tahu, tetapi pandangannya padamu itu berbeda dari sekedar playboy Kushina-chan?"

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya Mikoto

"maksudmu?"

"maksudku pandangan playboy kan dipenuhi nafsu birahi pada wanita tetapi dia tidak. Tatapannya padamu tiap dia bertemu denganmu tidak menatapmu dengan tatapan nafsu birahi Kushina-chan"

"dari mana kau tahu?"

"dari tatapannya lah"

Kushina mendengus kesal pada Mikoto

"kau kan tidak tahu kalau playboy itu mempunyai seribu wajah agar membuat wanita itu tertarik padanya"

Mikoto tertawa pelan setelah mendengar ucapannya Kushina

"iya-iya deh, kamu menang Kushi-chan..., tapi hati-hati loh dengan ucapanmu itu?"

Kushina menatap Mikoto dengan alis terangkat ketika Mikoto mengatakan kata 'hati-hati' di kata terakhirnya

"hati-hati? Hati-hati kenapa-ttebane?"

"yah hati-hati saja, biasanya seseorang yang membenci orang lain apalagi mereka berbeda jenis maka dia akan terkena dilema dan akhirnya berbalik menjadi suka" goda Mikoto pada Kushina dengan nada sindiran khas Mikoto yang biasanya membuat Kushina sweatdrop.

Benar saja..., sindiran Mikoto padanya telah sukses membuat Kushina sweatdrop yang akhirnya mengundang Mikoto tersenyum jahil pada Kushina. Kushina memukul lengan Mikoto pelan karena tidak suka dengan sindirannya yang satu ini, meskipun pukulan Kushina pelan tetapi Mikoto masih merasakan rasa sakit di lengannya.

Saat perbincangan antara Mikoto dan Kushina selesai..., si Itachi menarik lengan baju ibunya untuk menanyakan hal yang sudah dari tadi ingin dia tanyakan pada ibunya

"kaa-san...kaa-san, boleh aku bertanya?"

"eh? Apa itu sayang?"

"tadi kaa-san sama Kushina nee-san berkata 'memperkosa dan playboy', apa itu memperkosa dan playboy kaa-san?" tanya Itachi dengan polosnya.

Kushina dan Mikoto sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, dengan umurnya yang masih tiga tahun rasa ingin tahunya atas segala hal sangat kuat sekali jadi Kushina dan Mikoto harus mencari cara agar Itachi melupakan kata-kata yang tidak baik dengan umurnya itu, mereka berdua tidak mau Itachi sudah dewasa sebelum umur yang ditentukan.

"er, Itachi-kun kau suka film power rangers tidak?" tanya Kushina menanyakan Itachi agar dia melupakan apa yang ditanyakannya

Itaci yang menatap ibunya sejak dari tadi untuk meminta jawaban akhirnya berpaling dari ibunya ke Kushina, Itachi menyengir lebar lalu dia mengangguk kesenangan

"eem..., Itachi suka film power rangers"

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke toko cd untuk membeli kaset power rangers?"

Itachi tertawa kesenangan saat Kushina berkata ingin mengajaknya ke toko cd untuk membeli kaset power rangers, sepertinya rencana Kushina agar Itachi melupakan pertanyaannya telah berhasil dilakukannya. Mikoto menatap Kushina sambil berbisik 'arigatou' pada Kushina sambil tersenyum karena sudah menyelamatkannya, Kushina membalas senyumannya lalu balas membisik 'doita' pada Mikoto.

-x-x-x-x-

Pada suatu hari Kushina pergi keluar dari apartemennya untuk merefreshingkan diri dihari terakhirnya di Paris, besok dia akan pulang ke Jepang, masa-masanya di Paris sudah akan habis jadi dia mau tidak mau harus pulang ke jepang, Kushina pergi keluar bersama Itachi dan Mikoto, mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat penjualan accessories dan alat-alat musik, Mikoto ingin membawakan oleh-oleh untuk suaminya tercinta yaitu Fugaku.

Disana banyak sekali accesories-accessories yang cantik-cantik, sampai-sampai Kushina terpesona dan terpancing untuk membelinya, lalu ketika dia sudah puas membeli accessories disana..., Kushina meminta izin pada Mikoto untuk keluar sebentar ingin membelikan oleh-oleh makanan untuk Hashirama, setelah dia keluar dia langsung berjalan kaki menuju toko makanan tepat berada disebelah toko accesories tersebut, dia memasukki toko tersebut.

Tokonya ramai sekali sampai-sampai Kushina harus berdesakkan untuk memasukki toko itu, dia mengambil roti mozarella dan roti karamel semuanya masing-masing dua buah, lalu yang terakhir dia mengambil kerupuk udang goreng dan makanan ringan khas kota Paris untuk oleh-oleh Hashirama dan kakaknya jika sudah pulang.

Kushina bingung kenapa seluruh orang yang berada di toko tersebut pada mengumpul di pojokkan toko, mereka berbisik terkagum-kagum di pojokkan itu sehingga membuat Kushina mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya, 'kenapa orang-orang disini mengumpul dipojokkan begitu, apa yang mereka lihat sih?' batin Kushina penasaran.

Dia melesat menuju kasir di toko tersebut dan seketikanya dia tiba di tempat kasir..., suara melodi biola terdengar sangat lembut ditelinganya, suara biola tersebut terdengar di arah pojokkan toko tempat para pembeli yang berada di toko ini mengumpul. Suara biola itu sangat indah dan sangat menyentuh sekali dihati, Kushina berfikir dalam hati mungkin orang yang memainkannya bukanlah orang biasa, dia berfikir orang itu pasti orang yang sudah ahli dalam dunia musik, tidak lama kemudian nada biolanya berganti dengan nada instrumental lagu _'Kokoro No Wakusei (Little Planet) – Aiko Kayou'_.

Kushina melebarkan matanya sambil menoleh kearah pembeli yang mulai menepuk tangan mereka secara kompak di pojokkan, 'orang yang memainkan biola itu..., apa dia itu orang jepang?' tanya Kushina terkejut dengan lagu yang dimainkan sang biolatis yang dikelilingi para pembeli di pojokkan toko itu.

Karena saking penasarannya..., Kushina bertanya pada wanita yang menjadi kasir disana dengan bahasa Prancis *maaf yah disini Shisui tulis dalam bahasa indonesia soalnya Shisui gak bisa bahasa Prancis, hehehe :D*

"maaf...siapa orang yang memainkan musik disana?"

"saya tidak tahu nona, tadinya dia hanya membeli beberapa makanan disini lalu dia meminta izin untuk memainkan musik di toko kami, saya kira orang itu hanya bercanda soalnya dia suka bercanda tetapi ternyata dia benar-benar melakukannya, tidak saya sangka kalau musik yang dimainkannya itu sangat indah dan mengundang para pengunjung untuk mendengarkan suara biola yang dia mainkan" kata sang kasir terkagum-kagum sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati suara indah biola tersebut.

Kushina memang mengakui suara biola yang dimainkannya itu sangat bagus sekali, dia juga menikmati suara biola itu tetapi tidak dengan mata tertutup.

"apa anda tahu bagaimana paras orang yang memainkan biola itu? maksud saya dia itu orang Jepang atau asli orang Paris" tanya Kushina semakin penasaran dengan orang itu

Wanita penjaga kasir menggelengkan kepala

"saya tidak tahu nona..., yang saya tahu dia itu pria dan dia memakai topi dan memakai kacamata hitam jadi saya tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya"

Kushina menoleh kembali kearah pojokkan tersebut lagi, dia semakin penasaran dengan orang yang memainkan biola itu sehingga dia berencana untuk mendekatinya sendiri

"Monzoure" kata Kushina yang berarti 'terima kasih' *hanya bahasa itu yang Shisui tahu :D*

Dia melesat menjauhi tempat kasir dan berjalan kearah pojokkan toko untuk melihat siapakah orang yang memainkan musik biola itu. tetapi belum sempat Kushina sampai disana..., tiba-tiba suara dering ponselnya berbunyi di sakunya sehingga Kushina secara otomatis berhenti melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya.

"halo?"

"Kushina-chan kau dimana?, aku sudah selesai belanja nih"

"ah Mikoto-chan, aku berada ditoko sebelah kok. Yah, aku akan kesana tunggu ya?"

"oke"

Sebelum dia memutarkan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari toko, dia sempat menatap kembali kearah para pembeli yang sedang mendengarkan nada biola di pojokkan toko tersebut sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa mengetahui siapa pemain biola yang berada di pojokkan itu, dengan expresi sedih dia melesat keluar dari toko.

-x-x-x-x-

Kushina, Mikoto dan Itachi berada di bandara, sekarang barang-barangnya bertambah dari sebelum dia datang ke Paris. Itu dikarenakan terlalu banyak belanja dan terlalu banyak membeli makanan, Kushina dan Mikoto membawa barang-barang mereka masing-masing dengan sekuat tenaga menuju pemberian tiket, ketika setibanya disana mereka meletakkan tas mereka di escalator sinar x yang dipersiapkan disana lalu memasukki ruangan pesawat.

Kushina menghembuskan nafas lega karena dia tidak duduk dengan Minato lagi, dia duduk dengan bapak-bapak bertopi bulat, memakai kacamata dan mempunyai kumis tebal, dia merasa sangat nyaman sekali saat itu, tetapi dibalik rasa nyamannya itu dia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang di hatinya. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda dalam dirinya, dia merasa dirinya merindukan sosok Minato yang bertingkah aneh itu padanya, dia merasa bersalah karena telah berbuat kasar pada pria itu. entah kenapa Kushina merasa menyesal dengan tindakannya itu pada Minato padahal dia benci sekali dengan Minato.

Kushina diam tidak berbicara sambil membayangkan apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya pada Minato dengan expresi sedih, tidak lama saat dia sedang membayangkan Minato..., pria disebelahnya berdeham keras tetapi Kushina mencuekkinya karena dia berfikir mungkin bapak-bapak yang ada disebelahnya mempunyai penyakit bengek atau sejenisnya.

"dari paras wajahmu itu..., sepertinya kau merindukanku?"

Kushina melebarkan matanya tersontak terkejut dengan suara yang familiar di telinganya, suara itu terdengar sangat dekat sekali dengannya. Kushina menolehkan kepalanya kearah bapak-bapak berkumis tersebut, si bapak-bapak menyengir lebar pada Kushina diikuti suara tawaan aneh dari mulutnya itu. Kushina mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan tingkah bapak-bapak itu padanya.

"maaf, anda berbicara dengan saya?" tanya Kushina pada bapak-bapak itu

Bapak-bapak itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya Kushina, saat Kushina menanyakan dia siapa..., bapak-bapak tersebut melepaskan topinya sehingga terlihatlah rambut kuning jabrik yang seperti durian, lalu bapak-bapak itu melepaskan kumisnya lalu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya sehingga terlihatlah mata biru safir yang indah nan mempesona.

Kushina menjerit kaget dengan perubahan bapak-bapak itu, dia tersontak mundur dari hadapan bapak-bapak itu

"kau ...?!"

"yah ini aku, Minato Namikaze"

"bagaimana kau bisa duduk disini?"

"aku memang duduk disini"

"ada yang aneh?...ada yang aneh?, mana mungkin kau dan aku selalu duduk bersamaan"

"mungkin kita berjodoh..."

"diam-ttebane !. Er..., bu pramugari?!" bentak Kushina lalu dia memanggil pramugari yang tadi melewatinya dengan bahasa Prancis.

"iya ada apa, nona?"

"apa pria ini memang duduk bersamaku?" tanya Kushina. Kushina tahu kalau pertanyaannya itu konyol tetapi apa boleh buat dia tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi saat ini.

Si pramugari mengerutkan keningnya merasa sepele dengan pertanyaannya Kushina, dia menganggukkan kepala ketika melihat tiket yang berada di tangan Minato dan melihat nomor di kursi Minato.

"yah..., bapak ini memang duduk disini nona? Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?"

"heh? Tidak, Monzoure"

Si pramugari melesat pergi setelah Kushina mengucapkan kata terima kasih padanya, Kushina mendengus kesal dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu, dan Minato hanya menyengir kesenangan sendiri.

"ternyata bahan-bahan penyamaran ini sangat manjur yah, aturan tadi aku tidak memberitahumu saja"

"berisik-ttebane !" bentak Kushina pada Minato berharap Minato diam tetapi bukannya diam Minato malah tertawa kesenangan.

Kushina mendengus kesal saat itu tetapi sekaligus senang karena Minato ada disebelahnya.

TBC

A/N : Chapter 5 is update ! hehehe :D. Minna-san tahu gak siapa yang bermain biola di toko makanan itu?, tunggu chap selanjutnya yah.

JAA-MINNA~SAN


	6. Welcome Kushina,Goodbye Playboy

Chapter 6

Welcome Kushina, Goodbye Playboy

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto

**Rate** : M *Plak ( Just Kidding :D ) still safe* T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Family, Angst etc

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, tetek bengek semuanya ada !

For **anzu qyuji **: yep, kamu betul sekali anzu qyuji :D, hehehe..., iya Shisui juga suka sama lagu itu, yah soalnya lagunya membuat hati tenang n damai ditambah lagi lagu kokoro no wakusei itu lagu favorit Shisui n_n. Makasih yah buat review-nya !

For **Puthry Azzahra : **makasih puthry-chan atas pujiannya ! wah jadi geer nih Shisui *plak*, iya puthry-chan soalnya Shisui lagi libur sekolah jadi Shisui bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat fic. Hehehe :D makasih yah buat review-nya !

Oke deh nih chapter 6-nya

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

Si pramugari melesat pergi setelah Kushina mengucapkan kata terima kasih padanya, Kushina mendengus kesal dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu, dan Minato hanya menyengir kesenangan sendiri.

"ternyata bahan-bahan penyamaran ini sangat manjur yah, aturan tadi aku tidak memberitahumu saja"

"berisik-ttebane !" bentak Kushina pada Minato berharap Minato diam tetapi bukannya diam Minato malah tertawa kesenangan.

Kushina mendengus kesal saat itu tetapi sekaligus senang karena Minato ada disebelahnya.

Chapter 6

**-Minato POV-**

Aku berjalan di jalanan yang dipenuhi pohon sakura, aku berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalaku, daun-daun bunga sakura beterbangan kearahku seolah-olah bunga itu mengikutiku berjalan bagaikan hewan peliharaanku, suara hembusan angin yang lembut mengibaskan rambut jabrikku yang sangat kukagumi.

Sesekali aku mendongahkan kepalaku untuk memandang langit yang cerah dan biru yang saat ini dicampuri dengan daun-daun bunga sakura yang berguguran, aku tersenyum melihat keindahan alami ini, baru kali ini aku merasakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang terbuat dari semen, ketikanya aku terduduk di bangku itu..., aku mengambil udara yang sejuk disekitarku ini dengan penuh kenikmatan, aku mulai membaringkan tubuhku di bangku taman ini untuk bersantai sebentar. Seketikanya aku memejamkan mataku..., aku mendengar suara seorang wanita bersenandung lembut di suatu tempat.

Karena saking penasarannya aku melesat bangun dari tiduranku lalu menggerakkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri mencari suara yang menciptakan senandung indah itu. Ketika aku menggerakkan kepalaku kesebelah pohon sakura belakang bangku taman tempat yang kududuki..., aku melihat sosok wanita berambut merah darah yang sedang berlarian kecil datang mendekatiku, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena jaraknya masih terlalu jauh ditambah lagi wajahnya ditutupi dengan dedaunan bunga sakura yang melayang-layang kearahnya, wanita berambut merah itu memakai pakaian kimono berwarna biru langit yaitu warna kesukaanku.

Aku tersenyum terpesona memandangi sang gadis itu dari tempatku berada, semakin lama dia semakin dekat dan terlihatlah jepitan rambut berwarna keemasan yang terlihat familiar dimataku lalu terlihatlah mata berwarna violet yang sangat cerah dan menawan, mata itupun juga sangat familiar di mataku.

Ketika semakin dekat kearahku..., aku baru mengenali siapa gadis itu. Gadis itu bernama Kushina Uzumaki, seorang gadis tomboy yang kutemui di Paris, gadis yang membuatku melupakan jati diriku sebagai pencinta wanita, gadis yang menyadarkanku bahwa wanita itu juga mempunyai perasaan, gadis yang sepertinya sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku jatuh cinta padanya..., padahal dia adalah gadis yang kasar dan terlalu kelaki-lakian tetapi kenapa aku bisa luluh dengannya, memang kuakui dia itu sangat cantik, tetapi kenapa aku merasa bukan kecantikannya yang istimewa, sepertinya ada yang lebih cantik dan indah selain wajahnya hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa itu?.

Kushina tersenyum kearahku masih bersenandung dengan suara yang sangat indah sekali, kedua tangannya dia sembunyikan dibelakang pinggangnya yang ramping.

Kushina berhenti ketika jaraknya dan jarakku sekitar 1 meter, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum manis padaku. Ingin sekali aku mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya meskipun itu akan membunuhku karena dia akan memukulku.

"aku tidak akan memukulmu Minato-kun?" sahutnya sangat lembut padaku.

Aku melebarkan mataku terkejut dengan apa yang dia katakan, dia bisa membaca fikiranku? Dia bisa tahu apa yang kufikirkan?

"tentu saja aku tahu apa yang kau fikirkan? Terlihat jelas diwajahmu yang tampan itu" katanya lagi sangat lembut tetapi sekarang dia tambahi dengan senyuman manis, Kushina memujiku dengan kata 'tampan' baru kali ini aku mendengar kata pujian yang keluar dari mulutnya itu, aku merasa sepertinya wajahku mulai memerah saat dia memujiku.

Kushina melangkahkan kakinya kembali mendekatiku lalu dia duduk di kursi taman tepat disebelahku, baju kimono yang dia pakai sangat indah dan pas sekali untuk dipakainya..., ya ampun Kushina kau sangat manis sekali kalau memakai kimono itu.

"Minato-kun..., ada yang ingin kubicarakan?"

Eh? Kushina ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku?

"a...app...apa itu Kushu-chan?"

"mau tidak kamu jadi pacarku?"

Aku tersontak kaget dengan pertanyaannya..., Kushina menyatakan cintanya?, belum sempat aku menjawab..., tiba-tiba dia mendekatiku. Wajahnya yang manis dia sodorkan kearahku, matanya yang berwarna violet yang memantulkan wajahku bergetar hebat sekali, tangan Kushina memegang pipiku dengan mesra-nya diikuti nafas yang berburu yang saat itu mengeluarkan gumpalan asap di setiap dia bernafas

"aku mencintaimu Minato...maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Aroma nafasnya sangat wangi sekali, aroma nafasnya sangat mistik saat kuhirup berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang menyemprotkan nafasnya dengan pewangian mulut yang membuatku pusing, aroma nafasnya sangat nikmat sekali untuk kuhirup sama seperti aroma tubuh dan rambutnya.

Kushina menyodorkan wajahnya semakin dekat dan ketika jarak hidungku dan hidungnya sudah hampir menempel..., dia memiringkan kepalanya kekiri lalu dia...

KRIIINGG...

Loh kok aku mendengar suara jam weaker sih dan kenapa aku merasa bibir Kushina kasar yah seperti bantal saja.

KRIIING...

Untuk kedua kalinya suara itu menggangguku dan kenapa aku merasa aku berada di sebuah tempat tidur, apa aku dan Kushina berbuat...,

BRAK !

"aduduh ! itai..loh ?"

Aku membuka mataku sangat lebar karena terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat, aku berada di kamarku? Bukannya tadi aku..., ternyata tadi itu hanya mimpi?...ya ampun tadi hanya mimpi saja? Padahal sudah romantis-romantisnya tadi, haaah ! sial.

Baru kali ini aku memimpikan seorang wanita, dan wanita itu adalah Kushina. Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, bukan ! tidak memakai 'sepertinya'..., aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya !, benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya !.

Dengan semangat aku melesat berdiri lalu aku berlari membuka pintu kamarku dengan semangatnya sambil tertawa tidak perduli kalau aku belum memakai pakaian yang layak, coba apanya yang layak kalau aku cuma memakai kaus oblong dan celana kolor.

Aku memegang kenop pintu dan mulai membukanya sambil berlari kebawah tangga sambil berteriak

"Kushina-chan ! aku menicntaimu !"

Para maid perempuan yang bekerja dirumahku berteriak histeris ketika aku melewatinya dengan pakaian yang tidak layak, ah lupakan saja mereka, aku tidak perduli...!, setibanya aku di tempat makan, aku langsung menggebrak meja makan yang disana ada tou-chan-ku yang sedang sarapan.

Tou-chan-ku tersontak terkejut sampai-sampai dia memuntahkan roti isinya yang tadi dia kunyah dengan nikmatnya *jorok !*.

Tou-chan memukulku dengan serbet yang berada disebelahnya sambil mendengus kesal karena telah mengganggu makan siangnya, aku tertawa riang saat dia memukulku dengan serbet itu lalu aku melesat memeluknya masih dengan tertawa riang.

"ada apa denganmu Minato? Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini?"

"aku jatuh cinta tou-chan...aku jatuh cinta"

"eh? Kau apa?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menyengir kearah tou-chan

"aku jatuh cinta tou-chan, aku jatuh cinta !"

Tou-chan mengerutkan keningnya yang sepertinya menandakan kalau dia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan, sepertinya aku akan menceritakan semuanya soal Kushina dan semua yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini yang menyangkut soal Kushina, aku duduk di sebelah tou-chan lalu mulai menceritakan semuanya pada tou-chan.

"jadi begitu?"

"ya, dia gadis yang kucintai tou-chan?"

"dimana rumah gadis itu?"

Aku berhenti menyengir lalu menundukkan kepalaku, itulah halangannya yang membuatku tidak bisa menemuinya. Aku tidak tahu rumahnya, dan aku juga tidak tahu nomor teleponnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku yang berarti aku tidak tahu rumahnya.

"hem.., jadi kau tidak tahu rumahnya? Kalau kau tidak tahu rumahnya bagaimana kau bisa menemuinya?"

"aku juga tidak tahu tou-chan, tapi aku akan berusaha mencari rumahnya ! aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, dia yang membuat hatiku luluh tou-chan ! dia berbeda dengan para gadis yang kutemui"

"ya ampun Minato, kau benar-benar mencintai gadis itu yah?"

"iya, sangat...sangat kucintai !"

"tetapi apa dia juga mencintaimu?"

Lagi-lagi aku menundukkan kepalaku saat tou-chan berkata seperti itu, yah memang aku mencintainya tetapi dia? Apa dia mencintaiku? Aku kan tidak tahu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi menandakan aku tidak tahu.

Ketika aku selesai menggelengkan kepalaku..., tou-chan tertawa kecil lalu memegang bahuku dan menghusap-husapnya.

"kalau begitu kau harus berusaha Minato"

Aku mendongahkan kepalaku menatapnya dengan mata melebar, lalu aku tersenyum kearahnya karena mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"dapatkan dia sebelum dia diambil orang"

Aku melesat berdiri dari kursi meja makan yang kududuki sambil berteriak "Welcome Kushina !, Goodbye Playboy !" lalu berlari menuju kamarku untuk bersiap-siap mencari rumah Kushina.

**-Kushina POV-**

Aku berjalan kearah ruangan kerja tou-chan sambil membawa obat dan air putih, setibanya disana aku membuka pintu ruangan kerja tou-chan-ku, tou-chan sudah memakai jas dan dasi berwarna merah, dia sepertinya akan berangkat bekerja dan aku akan sendirian dirumah. Aku meletakkan obat dan air putih di meja. Sepertinya ini adalah kesempatanku untuk berbicara padanya soal guru biolaku.

"Kushina..., kenapa kau repot-repot sih membawakan tou-chan obat kan ada maid"

"tidak apa-apa tou-chan, aku yang memintanya kok, kan biasanya aku hanya marah-marah saja menyuruh tou-chan untuk meminum obat, jadi sekali-kali boleh kan kalau aku mengubah profesi-ku yang selalu marah-marah pada tou-chan menjadi baik hati dan membawakan obat untuk tou-chan"

Tou-chan tertawa geli sekali saat aku mengatakannya, lalu dia menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya seolah-olah dia tahu kalau aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"hehehe, begini tou-chan..., boleh tidak tou-chan mengganti guru yang lain, guru yang saat ini mengajariku terlalu dingin-ttebane"

Tou-chan mengerutkan keningnya menandakan kalau dia sedang bingung

"apa maksudmu sayang?"

Aku harus mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar tou-chan tidak marah-marah padaku dan agar tidak membuat penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi

"maksudku begini..., guru yang saat ini sangat kejam padaku. Aku selalu dimarah-marahi olehnya, dia tidak menghargai cara bermain biola-ku sama sekali tou-chan, dia menganggap permainan biola yang kumainkan sangat jelek dan hancur, jadi aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau dia yang mengajariku ditambah lagi dia selalu bertingkah kasar padaku tou-chan"

Tou-chan mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam

"benarkah itu?"

"iya tou-chan"

Aku dan tou-chan saling berpandangan sangat lama sekali lalu sekitar tiga menit kemudian dia tertawa keras sekali sampai-sampai dia terbatuk-batuk, aku mengambil air yang berada di meja kantornya lalu memberikannya pada tou-chan

"Kushina..., aku kenal guru yang mengajarimu. Dia guru yang sangat berbakat dan terkenal dengan kebaikan hatinya. Mana mungkin dia melakukan sesuatu yang kejam, lagipula guru seperti dia sangat langka Kushina jangan disia-siakan"

"ta...tapi tou-chan..."

"em sudah yah Kushina, nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Tou-chan sudah terlambat meeting ke kantor cabang tou-chan yang baru. Oke?...er perginya kamu mau bareng tou-chan tidak?"

"iya, tunggu sebentar yah aku mengganti baju dulu"

"ya sudah jangan lama-lama yah, tou-chan tunggu di mobil"

-x-x-x-x-

Saat di perjalan menuju gedung musik

"tou-chan?"

"hem?"

"semua perkataanku tadi itu benar tou-chan?"

Tou-chan menghela nafas panjang ketika aku berkata seperti itu

"ya sudah...ya sudah nanti tou-chan temui dia"

Aku tersenyum senang

"tetapi bukan untuk memecatnya tetapi untuk menasihatinya agar jangan keras-keras mengajarimu"

Wajahku yang tadinya cerah kembali murung saat dia bicara seperti itu, lalu ketika dia menyadari aku cemberut..., dia tertawa pelan lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Kushina sayang..., dia guru yang sangat langka...dia terkenal karena bisa mengajari semua pemain musik di bidang musik sampai mereka terkenal contohnya...er, kamu tahu Sungha Jung pria pemain gitar terpandai yang terkenal di korea?"

"tidak...aku tidak kenal" kataku ketus

Tou-chan tertawa pelan

"Sungha Jung itu adalah murid pertamanya dan sekarang dia terkenal menjadi pemain gitar terpandai dan terpintar di Korea"

"ya sudah terserah tou-chan" kataku ketus kembali, aku tidak bisa berteriak apalagi melawan tou-chan, aku harus menjaga emosiku didepan tou-chan karena tou-chan terkena penyakit jantung. Aku tidak mau penyakitnya kambuh lagi jadi lebih baik aku mengalah saja meskipun aku merasa kesal padanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian kami tiba di gedung musik, aku turun bersama tou-chan lalu menuju gedung musik, seketikanya aku membuka pintu gedung..., sang maestro berambut panjang jabrik berwarna hitam duduk dipanggung sambil memainkan gitar dengan gerakkan sangat cepat sekali.

"Madara !" sapa tou-chan disaat kami tinggal beberapa jarak lagi mendekatinya.

Sang maestro itu tersenyum ke tou-chan tetapi menurutku dia itu bukannya tersenyum tetapi menyeringai kejam.

"hai Hashirama !, tumben sekali kau datang...ingin melihat putrimu memainkan biolanya"

"suka-suka aku dong Madara..., ini kan gedung musikku jadi bebas dong aku datang atau tidaknya?"

"ya...ya, oke"

"ee, ngomong-ngomong aku kemari bukan untuk melihat Kushina bermain musik..., tetapi aku ingin berbicara denganmu?"

"berbicara apa?"

"begini..., apa benar kau telah melatih Kushina dengan kasar?"

Ketika tou-chan bertanya seperti itu padanya, guru maestroku yaitu Madara menatapku secara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan tatapan membunuh, aku membalas menatapnya saat itu, aku tidak takut dengan tatapannya lagipula aku kan punya karate dan ditambah lagi disini ada tou-chan jadi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa padaku.

"tidak...itu tidak benar, aku melatihnya dengan lembut kok..."

"bohong tou-chan...dia bohong !"

"Kushina...tenanglah yah. Begini saja Madara aku memintamu untuk jangan berlaku kasar lagi pada putri-ku, kau tahu kan Kushina adalah anak yang paling kusayangi. Aku tidak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa. Kau kan temanku jadi bersikaplah baik pada putri-ku oke?"

"baiklah"

"ya sudah, Kushina tou-chan pergi kekantor dulu yah. Selamat belajar"

"tou chan !"

Tou-chan menutup pintu gedung musik, sepertinya tou-chan tidak mempercayaiku, dia lebih mempercayainya daripada mempercayaiku. Aku akan berakhir disini..., Madara pasti akan memarahiku habis-habisan, tidak...jangan takut Kushina ! kau punya teknik bela diri karate, kau jangan takut !. kau pasti bisa Kushina !.

Madara memutarkan tubuhnya kearahku dengan nafas berburu penuh emosi, dia mulai menarik nafasnya sangat panjang saat itu, jantungku berdetak keras ketakutan..., dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan kananku dengan sangat kuatnya sampai-sampai aku kesakitan.

"aduduh..., ittai-ttebane !"

"sakit yah? Hah sakit..., siapa yang lebih sakit hah?! Kamu atau aku ! berani-beraninya kamu mengadu pada tou-chanmu. Kamu mencari mati hah !"

"ittai-ttebane !" teriakku semakin keras kesakitan.

Genggamannya semakin kuat di pergelangan tangan kananku, aku merasa sepertinya tulang pergelangan tanganku patah olehnya, aku mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangan kananku darinya tetapi tiap kugoyangkan pergelangan tangan kananku untuk memberontak..., pergelangan tanganku semakin sakit dan sakit.

Aku mengambil jalan pintas agar dia melepaskan pergelangan tangan kananku dengan meninju wajahnya yang garang itu dengan kepalan tangan kiriku.

BRAKK

Dia mundur satu meter dariku dan tanganku pun sudah lepas darinya. Dia menatapku sangat garang sambil menunjukkan giginya yang lancip-lancip seperti kelelawar. Aku tidak takut ! aku tidak takut dengan expresinya, maju kamu kalau berani.

Aku mempersiapkan kuda-kudaku, disaat aku mengepalkan jemari tangan kananku..., aku merasa jemari tanganku sangat sakit sekali. Sepertinya pergelangan tangan kananku benar-benar patah, terpaksa aku hanya mengepal tangan kiriku saja.

"berani-beraninya kau memukulku ! gurumu sendiri !"

"aku tidak punya guru sejahat dirimu !"

"HEAH ! MATI KAU !"

Hah !, dia bilang mati ?! berarti dia akan membunuhku?, dia berlari kearahku dengan sangat cepat sekali, apa ancamannya tadi itu benar-benar dilakukannya, apa dia berani membunuhku? seorang perempuan ?.

Disaat dia semakin dekat aku melayangkan tangan kiri yang sudah kukepal kearahnya tetapi sayang tidak mengenainya, dia menghindar dengan mudahnya dari pukulanku lalu dia menendang perutku dengan lutut kaki kanannya sampai-sampai aku terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahi isi perutku. Akh...dia benar-benar akan membunuhku.

"jurus karate-mu sangat lemah gadis kecil" katanya meledekku lalu menendangku sampai-sampai aku terpental dan kepalaku menubruk biola-ku sendiri yang berada dibelakangku sehingga membuat kepalaku pusing lalu aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan berbau amis di kepalaku, apa ini darah ?!.

"MATI KAU !"

"Kushina... !"

TBC

A/N : Fiuhh !, selesai juga chapter 6 ini !..., disini Minato mulai melupakan jati dirinya yang menjadi playboy, dia sudah berubah disini. Hatinya sudah diluluhkan oleh Kushina. Dan sekarang hatinya Cuma untuk Kushina seorang :D, Shisui tunggu reviewnya Minna-san !.

JAA-MINNA~SAN


	7. Chapter 7 : I Found You

Chapter 7

I Found You

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kismismoto *dirasengan Masashi* ugh ittai...mangap salah ketik akang Masashi T_T...hiks, yang bener...hiks...Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate** : Still safe 'T'

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Family, Angst etc

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, tetek bengek semuanya ada !

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

Disaat dia semakin dekat aku melayangkan tangan kiri yang sudah kukepal kearahnya tetapi sayang tidak mengenainya, dia menghindar dengan mudahnya dari pukulanku lalu dia menendang perutku dengan lutut kaki kanannya sampai-sampai aku terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahi isi perutku. Akh...dia benar-benar akan membunuhku.

"jurus karate-mu sangat lemah gadis kecil" katanya meledekku lalu menendangku sampai-sampai aku terpental dan kepalaku menubruk biola-ku sendiri yang berada dibelakangku sehingga membuat kepalaku pusing lalu aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan berbau amis di kepalaku, apa ini darah ?!.

"MATI KAU !"

"Kushina... !"

Chapter 7

**-Hashirama POV-**

Aku menutup pintu gedung musikku tanpa menoleh lagi ke Kushina yang sedang berteriak memanggilku, memang dari expresi wajahnya itu dia sangat serius sekali, tidak terlihat ada kebohongan sama sekali dari tatapannya padaku hanya saja aku masih tidak terlalu percaya dengan apa yang dia ucapkan soal Madara, kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? itu karena aku sangat mengenali Madara..., dia orang yang baik dan berwibawa ditambah lagi dia itu murah senyum apalagi padaku, bagaimana bisa dia berani berbuat kasar apalagi kalau anak yang diajarinya adalah anakku. Menurutku Kushina hanya mencari alasan agar Madara kupecat menjadi gurunya dan dia akan kembali ke hobinya yang dulu.

Hemm..., memang sih saat itu dia berjanji tidak akan kembali ke hobi super boy-nya itu tapi kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan mungkin saja hal itu terjadi kan ! tidak ada yang tidak bisa terjadi kalau kita sedang bosan apalagi Kushina..., dia itu mudah sekali bosan dengan sesuatu hal kecuali jika hal itu membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Aku bingung dengan anak perempuan-ku ini..., entah apa yang Mito makan saat mengidami Kushina, dia jadi seperti laki-laki dan terlalu keras kepala, bahkan saat masih bayi-pun dia itu sulit sekali untuk disuruh diam..., ya ampun hari itu adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagiku dan Mito.

Mito...?, sifatnya itu sangat bertabrakkan denganmu yang pendiam dan lemah lembut. Tetapi wajahnya dan wajahmu tidak berbeda sama sekali, kalian berdua sama-sama cantik dan manis.

Aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat istriku, dan tanpa kusadari air mata mulai menetes dan mengalir dipipiku.

Mito...?, aku merindukanmu.

Disaat aku membuka pintu mobilku..., tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara samar-samar seperti teriakkan kesakitan dan teriakkan kasar disuatu tempat, aku menajamkan pendengaranku dan seketikanya aku menajamkan pendengaranku..., aku merasa suara itu berasal di dalam gedung musikku, aku mengerutkan keningku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar?, karena saking penasarannya aku menutup pintu mobilku kembali lalu berjalan kearah gedung musik untuk memeriksa apakah suara itu memang benar-benar berasal dari gedung musikku?

Disaat aku tiba di pintu gedung musik, aku berhenti sebentar untuk menajamkan pendengaranku kembali dengan tangan sudah memegang kenop pintu, tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar teriakkan 'MATI KAU !' didalam gedung musik dengan sangat kerasnya lalu aku mendengar suara seperti ada barang terjatuh hanya saja terdengar sangat kasar dan keras seperti dibanting.

Apa yang terjadi didalam? Kenapa suara didalam seperti ada seseorang yang sedang bertengkar?, aku membungkukkan tubuhku kearah lubang pintu dan mulai mengintip di lubang pintu tersebut untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi.

Aku melebarkan mataku ketika melihat Kushina dipukuli oleh Madara sampai-sampai Kushina memuntahkan semua isi perutnya

"brengsek kau Madara !" teriakku lalu mulai mendobrak pintu gedung musik dengan kuatnya.

"Kushina...!"

Disaat aku berteriak memanggil Kushina..., aku melihat darah segar bercucuran di kepalanya. Emosiku semakin meluap-luap melihat anakku dibuat sampai segitunya oleh Madara !. seharusnya aku lebih percaya pada anakku daripada si berengsek itu.

Si brengsek itu menoleh kearahku dengan expresi terkejut. Yah, memang itu yang kuinginkan, aku ingin dia terkejut melihat emosiku yang meluap-luap, aku ingin dia terkejut melihatku yang akan menghabisi nyawanya ! dasar kau...! pengkhianat !.

Aku berlari mendekatinya dengan sangat cepat sekali, dia memutarkan tubuhnya kearahku yang sedang berlari mendekatinya..

"Hashi..."

BRUKK

Aku memukulnya sekuat tenaga, aku mengeluarkan seluruh kebencianku padanya, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan cepat sekali, jantungku bagaikan pemompa yang dipompa terlalu cepat saat aku memukulnya lalu aku merasakan rasa sakit didadaku, oh tidak...! jangan sekarang jantung sialan...!

Rasa sakit didadaku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika aku meremas dadaku, aku harus bertahan..., aku harus bertahan !. tahanlah sedikit...ayo kau pasti bisa Hashirama ! penyakit ini tidak akan membuatmu lemah.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dan menahan rasa sakit di jantungku, aku berlari kearah Madara lagi dengan kedua tanganku sudah dikepal sangat kuat, setibanya disana aku melayangkan tangan kiriku tetapi bisa dia hindari dengan mudahnya.

Dia tersenyum licik padaku sehingga membuatku semakin bertambah marah dan benci padanya, ternyata benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Kushina padaku..., dia memang orang jahat.

"jadi kau ingin bertarung denganku Hashirama !" bisiknya sambil menyeringai padaku.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan mulai melayangkan pukulanku kembali kearahnya, tetapi setiap pukulanku yang melayang kearahnya..., dia bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah sekali. Ternyata Madara telah menguasai teknik bela diri? Heh..., aku tidak bisa meremehkannya.

Dipukulanku yang keempat kalinya, dia menundukkan kepalanya kebawah..., aku tersenyum melihat arah hindarannya yang bisa mengundang kesempatanku agar menendangnya. Heh, ternyata dia ceroboh juga. Aku melayangkan lutut kaki kiriku ke perutnya dengan kedua tanganku memegang punggungnya.

"kau ceroboh Madara"

"apa !"

BRUKK

Aku menendang perutnya dengan sekuat tenaga secara berturut-turut sampai-sampai dia terbatuk. Yah, memang ini yang kuinginkan ! dia harus membayar perbuatannya pada putriku.

"bagaimana rasanya Madara ?!, apa rasanya sakit hah !" kataku mengejek disaat aku mengangkat tubuhnya keatas agar menatapku, matanya sayu dan wajahnya memperlihatkan expresi kesakitan.

"brengsek kau Hashi...ugh !"

"bagaimana kalau ini hah !" teriakku sambil memukul perutnya

"atau ini !" teriakku kembali sambil memukul bagian pipinya dengan kerasnya.

Aku melihat bibirnya mulai berdarah, aku menyeringai senang melihat dia berdarah-darah. Memang itu yang kuinginkan..., tetapi darah yang keluar dari mulutnya itu belum cukup sama sekali. Darah yang keluar dari kepala putriku lebih banyak daripada darahnya, aku masih belum puas !

Aku melompatkan sedikit tubuhku dengan siku tangan melayang keatas dan lalu aku mulai menyikut ujung kepala Madara dengan sangat kuatnya sampai-sampai dia meringis kesakitan, darah segarnya yang basah dan berbau amis telah menempel di jas coklat-ku, dia meringis kesakitan dengan tangan memegang kepalanya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"breng...sss...ssssekk...huh?" bisiknya pelan lalu dia mulai tepar di lantai gedung musikku dengan suara benturan keras menandakan dia sudah tidak berdaya.

"Hashi...hosh...awas...hosh...kau..."

Saat dia selesai mengancamku..., suaranya sudah tidak terdengar lagi ditelingaku. Lalu ketika aku sedang menatapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah, aku mendengar suara pelannya Kushina dibelakangku. Aku memutarkan tubuhku kearahnya dengan nafas masih terengah-engah.

"Kushina...kau...ukh !"

Rasa sakit didadaku mulai kembali lagi, jantungku berdetak semakin cepat melebihi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sial ! jantung sialan !, aku memukul-mukuli dadaku dengan sangat kerasnya sampai-sampai rasa sakit didadaku ini tidak bisa tertahan lagi.

"tou-chan !"

Aku mendengar teriakkan Kushina yang samar-samar memanggilku, aku harus kuat..., aku tidak boleh kalah dengan penyakit ini. Aku berusaha menegakkan tubuhku kembali tetapi gagal..., aku malah semakin terperungkup kelantai gedung musik yang dingin sambil memegang dadaku dengan tubuh tengkurap.

"ukh !...jantung sialan !" teriakku melawan rasa sakit di jantungku.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memutarkan tubuhku, aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena mataku semakin lama semakin buram dan gelap, yang bisa kudengar hanyalah suara kekhawatiran yang samar-samar. Awalnya aku tidak mengenali suara itu tetapi ketika aku mendengar suara samar-samar itu memanggil kata 'tou-chan'..., aku baru sadar kalau yang memanggilku itu adalah putriku. Kushina.

**-Normal POV-**

Minato berada di halte bus sendirian, dari tadi perasaannya selalu tidak enak. Biasanya kalau perasaan tidak enak itu berarti kan ada suatu hal yang buruk telah terjadi kan?, karena saking takutnya dengan perasaannya itu..., sampai-sampai dia menelpon ayahnya karena takut ayahnya kenapa-kenapa?.

Tetapi ketika dia menelpon ayahnya..., ayahnya baik-baik saja. Saat Minato menelponnya..., Minato mendengar suara-suara perempuan di ponselnya. Pada saat itu Minato menyengir lalu dia mulai tertawa dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Minato berjalan-jalan kecil menjauhi motor Harley Davidson-nya di halte dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana jeans-nya, saat ini Minato memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam gelap, celana Jeans yang juga hitam gelap bagaikan benar-benar pengendara harley davidson. Dan dia juga tidak lupa memakai kacamata hitamnya.

Para gadis yang dilewatinya melihatnya sangat terpesona sekali, mungkin jika Minato belum merubah jati dirinya, pasti mereka sudah didekati Minato. Dengan cuek Minato terus berjalan kedepan sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"bagaimana aku bisa menemukan rumah Kushina yah? Aku baru sadar kalau jepang itu luas yah?" bisik Minato sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena merasa heran.

Minato baru sadar kalau jepang itu luas, bahkan sangat luas sampai-sampai dia bingung harus berjalan kemana lagi, dia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya lalu menghembuskan nafas sangat panjang karena merasa sangat kelelahan. 'hufft...tou-chan benar. Mana mungkin aku bisa menemuinya kalau aku tidak mempunyai alamat rumahnya. Kukira aku bisa menemukannya dengan mudah dengan cara bertanya pada seseorang tetapi mereka semua yang kutanya tidak ada yang tahu itu karena aku bertanya pada seseorang dengan memberitahu ciri-ciri tubuh Kushina saja, yah soalnya aku tidak mempunyai foto Kushina sama sekali. Apa perjuangan cinta itu seberat ini yah? Ya kami-sama bantu aku menemukan Kushina !'

Minato beruntung saat itu..., ketika dia berdo'a dalam hati, dia melihat sahabatnya Kushina yaitu Mikoto sedang memasukki kotak telepon umum yang berjarak tujuh meter dari tempat dia berada, Minato menyeringai senang lalu berlari kearahnya dengan sangat cepat sekali. Waktu masih di universitas..., Minato terkenal dengan kecepatan larinya sehingga dia dipanggil kiiroi senkou oleh semua pelajar yang berada disana dulu.

"Mikoto-chan !" sapa Minato di kaca kotak telepon sambil tersenyum, wajahnya dia tempelkan ke kaca sehingga wajahnya telihat lucu sekali dikaca.

Mikoto tersontak terkejut ketika Minato berteriak memanggil namanya, lalu tertawa melihat wajah Minato yang tertempel di kaca kotak telepon.

"hahaha...Minato-kun, tunggu sebentar yah aku ingin menelpon dulu" balas sapa Mikoto dengan isyarat tubuh.

Minato hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai menunggunya di sebelah kotak telepon umum sambil bersenandung. Beberapa menit kemudian Mikoto keluar dari kotak telepon umum dan mulai berjalan mendekati Minato.

"tumben sekali kita bertemu..., ada apa?"

"begini Mikoto-chan, er..., aku ingin menanyakanmu sesuatu"

"apa itu?"

"begini..., apa kau tahu alamat rumahnya Kushina-chan?"

"hah?, memang kau ingin apa kesana?"

"aku hanya...hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Hehehe"

"ingin bertemu atau ingin banget bertemu"

"sudahlah Mikoto-chan aku sedang tidak mau bercanda, please"

"emm..., pada jam segini Kushina-chan sedang latihan bermain biola" kata Mikoto seraya melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya

Minato mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya, 'apa...!, Kushina-chan latihan bermain biola? Tidak bisa dipercaya' batin Minato tidak percaya.

"lebih baik kita ke gedung musiknya saja, jam segini dia masih berada disana kok. Yuk !" ajak Mikoto lalu memutarkan tubuhnya memunggungi Minato untuk berjalan.

Ketika Mikoto melangkahkan kaki kirinya..., Minato memegang pergelangan tangannya

"aku membawa motor, jadi kita pergi naik motor saja"

"eh?, tapi aku tidak melihat motormu Minato-kun?" kata Mikoto sambil menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dengan expresi kebingungan.

"motorku kutinggal di halte, aku mulai bosan menaiki motorku karena dari tadi aku cuma bolak-balik saja jadi aku tinggal saja deh di halte. Hehehe"

"dasar..., nanti kalau motormu hilang bagaimana?"

"aku bisa membelinya lagi, hehehe" sahut Minato sambil menyengir lebar dan menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mikoto mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika Minato berkata seperti itu, 'ternyata Minato itu orang yang sangat boros? Masa motor ditinggal-tinggal seenaknya saja dan dia dengan mudahnya menjawab akan membelinya lagi. Dasar..., Minato, Minato' batin Mikoto.

"ya sudah ayo"

-x-x-x-x-

Minato memberhentikan motornya ketika dia melihat banyak orang beramai-ramai di depan gedung musik yang tinggal berjarak sepuluh meter itu, disana ada ambulance dan beberapa oknum polisi, perasaan tidak enaknya mulai muncul kembali disaat melihat pemandangan didepannya itu.

"kenapa kau berhenti Minato-kun?"

"itu..., apa itu gedung musik yang Kushina...Kushina-chan datangi untuk belajar bermain biola?" kata Minato dengan suara putus-putus mulai merasa khawatir, dia khawatir Kushina kenapa-kenapa.

"Minato-kun kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang yang...hah !" Mikoto terkejut ketika melihat gedung musik tempat latihan Kushina dikerumuni banyak orang, dan ditambah lagi ada ambulance dan oknum polisi lengkap dengan mobilnya sehingga membuat Mikoto berteriak terkejut sampai-sampai telinga Minato yang berada didepannya berdengung.

"Kushina-chan ! cepat kita kesana Minato" kata Mikoto seraya mengoyak-oyak tubuh Minato dengan sangat kuatnya

"tu...tunggu dulu..., ceritakan dulu padaku ada apa?"

"mana kutahu, kan kita baru tiba disini ! cepat jalankan motormu !" teriak Mikoto lagi tidak sabar.

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai menjalankan motornya kembali, ketika setibanya disana..., Minato dan Mikoto melesat turun dari motor dan mulai berlari menuju kerumunan orang-orang. Mereka sudah telat, ketika mereka sudah tiba disana mobil ambulance dan oknum polisi yang berada disana sudah menjalankan mobil mereka menjauhi gedung. Mikoto melewati kerumunan-kerumunan orang-orang disana dengan gerakkan sangat capat karena saking khawatirnya begitupula Minato..., dia main serobot di antara banyaknya orang karena perasaan panik-nya mulai muncul disaat melihat wajah Mikoto yang terlihat panik.

Mereka berdua memasukki gedung musik dengan berlari lalu ketikanya mereka berdua masuk..., tidak ada orang sama sekali, yang mereka lihat hanya barang-barang yang berantakan dan melihat biola yang biasanya dimainkan Kushina telah hancur di panggung. Mikoto dan Minato saling berpandangan.

"ada apa ini?!" tanya Minato dengan nada sangat panik melihat seluruh barang-barang di panggung gedung musik itu hancur berantakan.

"Kushina-chan?!" bisik Mikoto dengan mata bergetar.

Mikoto memutarkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari keluar gedung musik meninggalkan Minato yang masih menatap gedung musik tersebut dengan mata melebar lalu ketikanya dia tersadar kalau dia ditinggal Mikoto..., dia langsung melesat keluar.

"permisi...?, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Mikoto pada seorang pria yang sedang ingin memutarkan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi gedung musik.

"yah ada apa?"

"kenapa tadi ada ambulance dan polisi disini?"

"katanya sih ada tiga orang yang terluka di dalam gedung"

"tiga orang yang terluka?"

"iya, katanya pada saat itu ada seorang gadis keluar dari gedung musik itu dengan berteriak minta tolong lalu ada beberapa orang yang mendengarnya sehingga membantunya"

"lalu kalau cuma hanya terluka kenapa harus ada polisi"

"katanya disalah satu antara mereka itu adalah penjahat"

Mikoto melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan orang itu.

"penjahat !" sambung Minato ketika dia tepat berada di belakangnya Mikoto.

"iya, jadi para polisi menangkap penjahat itu"

"apa anda tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri mereka bertiga?" tanya Mikoto kembali

"kalau tidak salah..., ada satu gadis yang mungkin berumuran dua puluhan yang mempunyai rambut merah terang lalu ada juga dua orang pria. Yang satu berambut panjang lurus dan satu lagi berambut panjang jabrik yang mungkin keduanya berumuran empat puluhan, dan berambut panjang jabrik itulah penjahatnya"

"Kushina ! Hashirama-sama !" teriak Mikoto terkejut.

"Kushina !" teriak Minato setelahnya dengan terkejut juga.

"kalian mengenali mereka?"

"iya, er, ngomong-ngomong dimana mereka akan dirawat?"

"kalau tidak salah di rumah sakit konoha"

"baiklah, arigatou" kata Mikoto mulai menjauhi orang itu diikuti Minato yang juga berkata 'arigatou' setelahnya..

"kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit konoha"

"iya..., ayo !"

Minato dan Mikoto menaiki motor dan mulai melesat pergi menjauhi gedung musik. Mereka tiba sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Minato dan Mikoto melesat memasukki rumah sakit dengan expresi panik.

"maaf suster mengganggu...! suster tolong beritahu kami dimana kamar Kushina Uzumaki dan Hashirama Senju?"

"er, tunggu sebentar yah..., Kushina Uzumaki tidak ada disini tetapi kalau Hashirama Senju dia berada di ruangan UGD"

"arigatou ! suster"

-x-x-x-x-

Minato dan Mikoto tiba di ruangan UGD dengan nafas terengah-engah, disana mereka melihat Kushina sedang duduk lemas di ruang tunggu dengan kepala dilapisi perban.

"Kushina !" teriak Minato mulai berlari mendekati Kushina.

Kushina menoleh kearah Minato memanggilnya, lalu ketikanya dia tahu kalau yang memanggilnya itu adalah Minato..., matanya melebar terkejut. dia melesat berdiri sambil menatap Minato yang berlari kearahnya tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"kau...?"

"yah...hosh...hosh..., ini aku Kushu-chan" sahut Minato dengan nafas terengah-engah ketika dia tiba tepat berada didepannya.

"bagaimana kau..."

"aku datang bersama Mikoto-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kushina menundukkan kepalanya ketika Minato bertanya seperti itu, yah dia memang baik-baik saja..., kepalanya hanya terbentur biola saja dan hanya mendapatkan luka ringan. Tetapi kalau ayahnya? penyakit jantungnya kambuh dan sekarang sedang berada di UGD yang sedang berjuang untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

"Kushina-chan...?"

"aku baik-baik saja, tou-chanlah yang tidak baik-baik saja. Penyakit jantungnya kambuh saat melawan guru berengsek itu, gara-gara dia...gara-gara dia tou-chan...huh?"

Minato memeluk Kushina dengan sangat eratnya saat itu, Kushina melebarkan matanya terkejut saat Minato memeluknya sehingga dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat itu.

"aku tahu kau butuh sandaran untuk meluapkan isi hatimu Kushina-chan..., aku tahu kau butuh pelukan. Aku tahu saat ini kamu ingin sekali bersedih hanya saja kau tidak mau mengeluarkannya karena kau tidak mau dibilang gadis lemah. Tetapi cara fikirmu yang saat ini yaitu tidak mau menangis itu adalah salah Kushina-chan, caramu ini bisa membuatmu makin tersiksa. Menangislah...menangislah dipelukanku Kushina-chan, keluarkan isi hatimu, menangislah sekencang-kencangnya" bisik Minato.

Kushina mulai mengeluarkan air matanya sedikit demi sedikit ketika Minato berkata seperti itu lalu tidak lama kemudian Kushina mulai menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan mulai membalas pelukannya Minato.

"menangislah Kushu-chan...menangislah"

TBC

A/N : Chapter 7 update ! \('_')/ yey !, oh ya Minna-san. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan Shisui update minggu depan dikarenakan Shisui minggu-minggu ini akan sibuk banget mempersiapkan ujian-ujian sekolah. Shisui mohon Do'a semua-nya yah agar Shisui lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan n_n. AMIIN !

JAA-MINNA~SAN


	8. Chapter 8 : The Freedom

Chapter 8

The Freedom

**Disclaimer** : Masashi aku beli deh si Naruto, Boleh kan?, 'di rasen shuriken Masashi' *batu banget sih lu ! gogah !* :nangis gaje di pojokkan:

**Rate** : Don't worry still safe ;) 'T'

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Family, Angst etc

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, tetek bengek semuanya ada !

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

"aku tahu kau butuh sandaran untuk meluapkan isi hatimu Kushina-chan..., aku tahu kau butuh pelukan. Aku tahu saat ini kamu ingin sekali bersedih hanya saja kau tidak mau mengeluarkannya karena kau tidak mau dibilang gadis lemah. Tetapi cara fikirmu yang saat ini yaitu tidak mau menangis itu adalah salah Kushina-chan, caramu ini bisa membuatmu makin tersiksa. Menangislah...menangislah dipelukanku Kushina-chan, keluarkan isi hatimu, menangislah sekencang-kencangnya" bisik Minato.

Kushina mulai mengeluarkan air matanya sedikit demi sedikit ketika Minato berkata seperti itu lalu tidak lama kemudian Kushina mulai menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan mulai membalas pelukannya Minato.

"menangislah Kushu-chan...menangislah"

Chapter 8

**-Kushina POV-**

Entah kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdebar kencang saat Minato memelukku, aku tidak bisa memukul atau sekedar melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaan yang berada dihatiku, aku tidak bisa mengartikan apa perasaan ini?, biasanya aku bisa melepaskan diri darinya dengan mudah tetapi yang satu ini..., entah kenapa aku merasa butuh pelukannya dan entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman disaat dia memelukku. Disaat fikiranku sudah melayang..., tiba-tiba dia mengeratkan pelukannya lalu dia berbisik ditelingaku dengan sangat lembutnya

"aku tahu kau butuh sandaran untuk meluapkan isi hatimu Kushina-chan..., aku tahu kau butuh pelukan. Aku tahu saat ini kamu ingin sekali bersedih hanya saja kau tidak mau mengeluarkannya karena kau tidak mau dibilang gadis lemah. Tetapi cara fikirmu yang saat ini yaitu tidak mau menangis itu adalah salah Kushina-chan, caramu ini bisa membuatmu makin tersiksa. Menangislah...menangislah dipelukanku Kushina-chan, keluarkan isi hatimu, menangislah sekencang-kencangnya"

Dia bisa membaca fikiranku? Bagaimana bisa?, tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dari kantung air mataku, aku mencoba menahan tangisanku tetapi tidak bisa..., aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mataku keluar dengan derasnya dari kantung air mataku dan membasahi jaket kulit hitamnya. Aku memang butuh sandaran untuk menangis, sangat butuh...!.

Aku memeluknya sama eratnya saat dia memelukku, dan dia berbisik lagi

"menangislah Kushu-chan...menangislah"

Ketika dua menit aku memeluk Minato..., Mikoto muncul di koridor rumah sakit dengan berjalan mendekatiku dan Minato, dengan refleks aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Minato dan berlari kearahnya lalu mulai memeluk Mikoto saat aku tiba di didepannya.

"Mikoto-chan...hiks...tou-chan?"

"Kushina-chan, tenang yah..., ada aku disini. Aku yakin Hashirama-sama tidak akan apa-apa" bisiknya lembut sambil menghusap-husap pundakku dengan lembut

Aku melepaskan pelukanku

"tapi..., tou-chan..."

"ssst..., lihatlah matamu Kushi-chan, matamu sudah sangat merah dan kantung matamu mulai mengembung, dengan parasmu yang seperti ini kau tidak seperti Kushina-chan yang kukenal deh?" godanya padaku yang sepertinya mencoba untuk menyemangatiku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku

"aku tidak mau kehilangan tou-chan, Miko-chan. Aku takut tou-chan..."

"eh, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak..., Hashirama-sama itu orang yang sangat kuat sama sepertimu..., dia pasti bisa melampaui semua ini. Aku yakin itu" sahut Mikoto dengan tersenyum lembut. Aku membalas senyumannya lalu mulai memeluknya kembali.

**-Normal POV-**

Mikoto membelai rambut merah Kushina dengan lembutnya saat itu, Minato menatap dua sahabat itu dengan tatapan kagum, dia tersenyum melihat mereka. Tidak lama kemudian suara pintu UGD terbuka lebar sehingga mengundang tiga remaja yang berada disana menoleh kearah pintu tersebut.

Kushina, Mikoto dan Minato berjalan mendekati dokter berambut pirang tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaan tou-chan Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kushina dengan expresi khawatir.

"dia tidak apa-apa, dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Hashirama-sama memang orang yang sangat kuat sekali, meskipun dalam keadaan yang kritis dia masih bisa bertahan. Tou-chanmu sangat hebat Kushina"

Tiga remaja disana menghembuskan nafas lega

"saat ini biarkan dia istirahat yah, soalnya keadaannya saat ini sangat lemah"

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu Tsunade-sama" kata Kushina sambil membungkukkan badannya kearahnya.

"yah" singkat Tsunade lalu mulai menjauhi Kushina, Mikoto dan Minato.

"sudah kubilang kan, Hashirama-sama orang yang sangat kuat, kamu jangan khawatir"

"tapi aku kan tetap saja khawatir Miko-chan, dia kan satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya"

Mikoto melebarkan kedua matanya merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya

"lalu nii-sanmu?"

Kushina tersontak terkejut lalu memandang Mikoto dengan menggarukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir tidak jelas

"hehehe, oh iya ya aku lupa"

"huh? Dasar..., kalau nii-sanmu berada disini dan mendengarmu bicara begitu dia pasti akan sangat tersinggung dengan ucapanmu Kushi-chan"

"lagian dia tidak pernah bersamaku lagi sih jadi aku sampai lupa deh sama dia"

Disaat mereka sedang berbincang ria di kursi penunggu di rumah sakit..., tiba-tiba minato bergabung diantara pembicaraan mereka

"emm, aku lebih baik pulang yah, sepertinya hari sudah mulai sore nih"

Kushina menoleh kearah Minato, dia lupa kalau disini juga ada Minato. Karena saking hanyutnya dalam pembicaraannya bersama Mikoto dia sampai-sampai lupa kalau ada Minato.

"kenapa kamu sudah ingin pergi Minato? Baru jam berapa?" goda Mikoto

Minato menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal berkali-kali lalu dia menyengir pada Mikoto, Kushina menatap Minato tanpa berkedip lalu dia bertanya

"Minato..., boleh aku bertanya?"

Minato berhenti menyengir lalu dia menatap Kushina dengan tatapan serius lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya, Mikoto memandangi mereka secara bergantian lalu dia melesat berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil berdeham lalu berkata

"aku pergi sebentar yah, aku ingin menelpon Fugaku-kun sebentar yah, bye?"

Kushina dan Minato tidak menjawab perkataannya Mikoto, mereka berdua masih saling bertatapan muka dengan tatapan yang sama-sama serius. Mikoto mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

Setelah suara tepakkan sendal Mikoto sudah tidak terdengar lagi, Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina lalu disaat dia ingin duduk disebelahnya..., Kushina mencegahnya dengan memegang lengannya.

Minato mengerutkan keningnya keheranan dengan sikapnya Kushina, tidak lama kemudian Kushina melayangkan tangan kanannya ke kursi penunggu yang berada didepannya yang kira-kira berjarak satu meter

"kamu duduk disana..., bukan disini"

"tapi Kushu-chan, disana terlalu jauh nanti bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa mendeng..."

"sudah jangan melawan..., kamu duduk disana"

"baiklah" sahut Minato menyerah, dia tidak mau ada pertengkaran dengan Kushina, dia baru bertemu dengannya dia tidak mau menghancurkan hari pertamanya bersama Kushina.

Minato melesat mundur beberapa langkah lalu duduk di kursi tepat dimana Kushina mengarahkan tangannya.

"aku ingin bertanya padamu Minato..., kenapa kamu disini?"

"aku..., aku hanya merasa khawatir padamu Kushina"

"khawatir?"

"yah"

"lalu..., apa yang akan kamu perbuat setelah itu padaku?" tanya Kushina dingin

"maksudmu?" tanya Minato tidak mengerti

"tadi kamu memelukku ya kan? Kamu pasti ada maunya saat memelukku. Kau mencari kesempatan kan?"

Minato melesat berdiri dari kursinya dengan expresi tidak terima dengan ucapannya Kushina

"kesempatan? Aku memelukmu hanya mencoba untuk menenangkanmu Kushina, tidak lebih..."

Kushina ikut berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan sangat dingin pada Minato

"aku tahu siapa dirimu..., aku tahu semuanya tentang dirimu, kamu itu playboy !, dan playboy itu orang kotor !" bentak Kushina sambil menyentuh dadanya Minato dengan telunjuknya dengan dorongan kasar, Kushina tahu kalau hatinya tidak menerima kata-kata dingin ini padanya tetapi dia butuh tahu kenapa Minato memeluknya tadi, dia masih merasa benci padanya apalagi saat dia mengingat hal yang terjadi di lift museum saat itu.

Minato mengerutkan keningnya merasa tidak terima dengan ucapannya Kushina, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya Kushina membuat hatinya sakit bagaikan teriris-iris, dia merasa direndahkan olehnya padahal dia datang kesini dengan susah payah tetapi kenapa Kushina malah membuat Minato sakit. Apakah perjuangan cintanya sesulit ini?

"kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu Kushina...?" tanya Minato mencoba mengontrolkan dirinya agar tidak emosi pada Kushina

"kau berpura-pura tidak tahu, oke terserah. Tapi ingatlah satu hal Minato, jangan harap aku bisa berubah baik padamu..., dari kejadian yang beberapa saat yang lalu itu tidak akan membuatku luluh padamu. Aku bukanlah gadis yang mudah kamu taklukki seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang sudah kamu taklukki"

"Kushina...,aku..."

"sudah cukup, sekarang kamu boleh pergi" potong Kushina

"kamu...kkamu mengusirku?"

"aku tidak mengusirmu..., kamu sendiri kan yang bilang kalau kamu ingin pergi, sekarang pergilah"

"itu namanya kamu mengusirku Kushina"

Kushina menggertakkan giginya lalu berteriak pada Minato

"AKU TIDAK MENGUSIRMU !" teriak Kushina dengan mata yang memerah seperti ingin mengeluarkan air mata

"jangan berteriak sekeras itu Kushina..., baiklah aku akan pergi, bye" kata Minato lalu berjalan menjauhi Kushina dengan kepala menunduk.

Ketikanya Minato ingin berbelok ke koridor kanan rumah sakit dia bertemu dengan Mikoto yang saat itu bersama dengan Fugaku dan Itachi. Mikoto menatap Minato dengan mulut sedikit melebar merasa bingung dengan Minato yang saat ini sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Minato? Kau kenapa?" tanya Mikoto

Minato tidak menjawab pertanyaannya Mikoto, dia terus berjalan dengan kepala menunduk dan saat itu Minato menabrak pundaknya Fugaku tanpa meminta maaf padanya. Fugaku ingin membentaknya tetapi dicegah oleh Mikoto sehingga dia tidak jadi membentak Minato.

-x-x-x-x-

**-Minato POV-**

Tega sekali kamu padaku Kushina, kenapa kamu membentakku dengan sangat dinginnya, kau sangat egois !, padahal aku sudah berjuang untuk mencarimu, kamu adalah gadis yang kucintai. Kamu adalah gadis satu-satunya yang mencuri hatiku. Kamu salah kalau kamu bilang aku akan menaklukkimu. Aku bukan ingin menaklukkimu Kushina..., tetapi aku ingin kamu mencintaiku. Ya kami-sama apakah kamu telah menghukumku karena perbuatanku sebelumnya, kamu marah padaku karena telah mempermainkan wanita sehingga membuatku tersiksa dengan cinta pertamaku. Ya kami-sama tolong maafkanlah perbuatanku ini, aku...aku ingin kamu memaafkan perbuatanku sebelumnya, tolong bantu aku mendapatkan cintanya Kushina kami-sama. Tolong aku

DUK...DUK...DUK

Suara ketokkan pintu terdengar di pintu kamarku

"siapa?"

"Minato-sama, apakah anda sudah mau makan?"

Cih, si maid lagi. Kenapa sih dia selalu menggangguku, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau makan

"sudah kubilang kalau aku sedang tidak mau makan !, aku tidak lapar !"

"tapi Minato-sama, Jiraiya-sama menyuruh anda untuk makan"

"aku tidak mau !, pergi sana !" bentakku lalu mengubah posisi tidurku yang tadinya berbaring sekarang tengkurap.

Suara maid itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi di telingaku, sepertinya dia sudah pergi. Memangnya tou-chan tahu apa soal diriku, dia tidak mengerti soal cinta. Dia hanya mengerti soal bagaimana cara mendekati gadis cantik sehingga dia itu bisa makan tanpa ada beban sama sekali, dasar orang tua !

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku secara perlahan-lahan lalu disaat kegelapan sudah mengelilingi mataku..., wajah Kushina muncul lagi di kepalaku sehingga membuat bayangan wajah Kushina muncul di kegelapan saat mataku kupejamkan.

Dia tersenyum manis padaku, senyuman yang sangat indah sekali. Tetapi senyumannya itu hanya bayanganku saja bukanlah kenyataan. Ingin sekali aku melihat senyuman nyatanya Kushina. Aku ingin sekali dia memperlihatkan keceriaannya padaku, aku mengingat-ingat perkataannya Kushina tadi siang yang berkata

"aku tahu siapa dirimu..., aku tahu semuanya tentang dirimu, kamu itu playboy !, dan playboy itu orang kotor !"

Dengan senyuman aku mengingat perkataannya itu, aku yakin dia tidak akan semudah itu memberikan keceriaannya padaku itu karena dia membenciku. Kamu tidak semuanya tahu tentang diriku Kushina, ada dua hal yang tidak kamu ketahui tentang diriku, ketidaktahuanmu yang pertama adalah sekarang aku bukanlah playboy lagi Kushina, dan ketidaktahuanmu yang kedua adalah kamu tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu.

-x-x-x-x-

**-Normal POV-**

Musim gugur telah tiba, hari itu Minato duduk di sebuah taman Konoha sendirian, dia menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, dia melipat kedua tangannya yang kekar di dadanya, dia bersandar di tempat duduk taman Konoha dengan santainya, pandangannya lurus sebentar kearah pohon bunga sakura yang sedang berguguran, saat itu Minato memakai kaos berwarna merah berlambang pusaran angin ( clan uzumaki ), celana yang dia pakai saat ini adalah celana pendek berukuran ¾ , rambut kuningnya yang jabrik dia tutupi dengan topi berwarna biru berlambang daun ( lambang konoha ).

Tidak lama kemudian suara sapaan seorang wanita terdengar di arah jam dua, dia menoleh kearah jam dua dan terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut raven panjang yang berlari kearahnya bersama dengan anak kecil berumuran tiga tahun yang rambutnya diikat.

"maaf aku telat, apa kamu sudah lama disini Minato-kun?"

"tidak terlalu lama kok. Ee, ngomong-ngomong ini anakmu?"

"yah, namanya Itachi"

"Oh, hai Itachi apa kabar?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum pada Itachi tetapi Itachi tidak memperdulikannya, dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Minato dengan dinginnya.

Minato tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Itachi yang dingin padanya

"maaf Minato, dia memang seperti itu kalau dengan orang yang baru pertama kali dia temui"

"oh tidak apa-apa"

"oh ya, kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?" tanya Mikoto lalu duduk disebelahnya dengan Itachi dipangkuannya

"er, begini...aku ingin meminta nomor ponselnya Kushina-chan"

"er..., bagaimana yah. Emm?" kata Mikoto ragu-ragu sambil menggarukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kenapa Mikoto-chan?" tanya Minato

"begini, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberikanmu nomor ponselnya deh"

"heh? Kenapa?"

"soalnya Kushina-chan pernah mengancamku kalau nomor ponselnya disebar-sebar maka dia akan membunuhku"

Minato terkesiap mendengar ucapannya Mikoto lalu dia tertawa

"hahaha, itu tidak mungkin, mana mungkin Kushina-chan berani membunuhmu, kamu kan sahabatnya"

"itulah masalahnya, dia percaya sepenuhnya padaku karena aku sahabatnya. Kushina tidak pernah memberikan nomor pribadinya kepada siapapun, yang mengetahui nomor ponsel pribadinya itu cuma aku, Hashirama-sama dan nii-sannya. Dia sangat menjaga nomor ponselnya"

"kenapa Kushina sampai sebegitunya menjaga nomor ponselnya?"

"yah, mungkin karena dia tidak suka kalau dia diganggu-ganggu"

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya merasa mengerti dengan ucapannya Mikoto lalu dia ber-oh ria. Disaat dia ber-oh ria Mikoto berkata

"jika kau ingin nomor ponselnya Kushina-chan, lebih baik kau minta sendiri saja padanya"

Minato tersontak ngeri saat Mikoto berkata seperti itu, dia sweatdrop tidak karuan lalu dia membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya kalau dia meminta nomor ponsel Kushina, 'pasti aku kan mati' batin Minato takut.

"kenapa? Kau tahu kan kalau dia sangat membenciku, dia pasti akan memukuliku habis-habisan kalau aku bilang ingin meminta nomor ponselnya"

"yah bagaimana lagi dong, soalnya aku juga tidak mau dipukul olehnya."

Mereka berdua diam sejenak sampai-sampai Itachi yang duduk dipangkuan Mikoto merasa bosan karena ibunya dan orang asing disebelahnya itu diam tanpa kata. tidak lama kemudian Mikoto berteriak 'oh iya !' dengan mata melebar seolah-olah dia seperti melupakan sesuatu, Minato menghusap-husap jantungnya yang berdetak kencang gara-gara perbuatan Mikoto itu, Itachi-pun bertingkah sama dengan Minato.

"kaa-san !, kaa-san mau membunuhku ya?"

"ee, maafkan kaa-san yah Itachi-chan. Kaa-san tidak sengaja" kata Mikoto lembut sambil menghusap-husap dadanya Itachi dengan perlahan-lahan.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia selesai menghusap-husap dadanya Itachi lalu menoleh kembali kearah Minato

"begini..., aku baru ingat kalau saat ini Hashirama-sama sedang mencari guru baru untuk Kushina-chan"

"guru baru?" ulang Minato bingung

"iya, guru baru untuk mengajarinya bermain biola, kau bisa mendaftarkan diri menjadi guru barunya. Kau bisa bermain biola kan?"

"bisa sih..., memangnya guru biolanya yang dulu kemana?"

"kan gurunya yang dulu itu masuk penjara karena telah menyiksa Kushina-chan masa kau lupa sih?"

Minato melebarkan mulutnya merasa bingung

"yang mana sih?!"

"itu..., kau masih ingat perkataan orang yang kita tanyakan dua minggu yang lalu?"

"iya"

"orang itu bilang kalau ada tiga orang didalam gedung itu, ada gadis berambut merah yang pastinya itu Kushina, dan rambut hitam lurus yang pastinya itu Hashirama-sama, dan satu lagi..."

Minato memotong perkataannya Mikoto

"berambut jabrik berwarna hitam dan panjang, diakah gurunya?"

Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya

"iya, kau tepat sekali Minato-kun"

"baiklah aku akan mendaftarkan diri menjadi gurunya Kushina-chan"

-x-x-x-x-

Keesokan harinya Kushina keluar dari gedung pelatihan karate, dia merasa sangat senang sekali saat itu karena akhir-akhir ini dia merasa bebas, dengan senyuman lega dia meregangkan tangannya untuk melenturkan tubuhnya.

"hemm..., tidak ada musik lagi...tidak ada guru jahat lagi, aku merasa lega. Ini baru surga dunia"

"hai, Kushina-chan?" sapa Mikoto disebelahnya sambil tersenyum manis

"oh hai Mikoto-chan, kamu darimana?"

"aku habis belanja, kamu habis latihan yah?"

"iya, aku merasa sangat bebas sekali Mikoto..., inilah hidupku yang sesungguhnya"

"ya ampun Kushi-chan kau jangan terlalu senang deh, lebay tahu"

"biarin, oh iya kamu mau bareng?"

"boleh, ayo"

-**didepan gerbang rumah Kushina-**

Minato tiba di gerbang rumah Kushina, dia melesat turun dari mobilnya lalu berjalan sedikit menuju gerbang rumahnya Kushina, di tangan kanannya terangkul tas biola, dia menekan bel rumah sebanyak dua kali. Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah pria muda berambut jabrik berwarna merah darah sama dengan warna rambutnya Kushina, parasnya kelihatan sangat berkarisma dan berwibawa, Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, 'siapa dia? Apakah dia kakaknya Kushina?' batin Minato.

"ya, siapa yah?"

"er, saya Minato..., saya kesini ingin mendaftarkan diri jadi gurunya Kushina"

"oh jadi kau Minato...?"

Minato mengerutkan keningnya heran sambil menatap pria muda yang mungkin seumuran dengannya dengan tatapan 'bagaimana dia tahu namaku?'

"bagaimana anda tahu namaku?"

Pria berambut merah itu tertawa geli

"hahaha, yah tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Adik kecilku selalu bercerita soal dirimu. Dia selalu bercerita soal kejelekkanmu bahkan dia bercerita saat kau mencoba memperkosanya"

Minato sweatdrop dengan mulut bergetar tidak karuan saat pria berambut merah itu berkata demikian

"er..., pada saat itu aa...aakku..."

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa, dari wajahmu tertulis kalau kamu tidak akan berbuat seperti itu, kamu terlihat seperti orang baik-baik. Adikku itu memang selalu berfikir negatif pada setiap orang entah kapan dia bisa berubah? Lagipula orang yang mencoba memperkosanya mana mungkin berani datang kerumahnya ya kan?, Oh ya aku Arashi Uzumaki..., kakaknya Kushina, jadi kamu ingin mendaftarkan diri menjadi guru biolanya Kushina?"

"iya" 'hemm jadi dia kakaknya Kushina?' batin Minato

"yah baguslah kau diterima"

"hah! Aku tidak dites atau di..."

"tidak usah, soalnya aku yakin kamu orang yang tepat buat mengajarkan Kushina bermain biola"

"huh?"

"tidak usah bingung seperti itu ayo masuk, tou-chan akan memberimu syarat sebelum mengajari Kushina-chan"

-x-x-x-x

Kushina menghentikan mobilnya sekitar sepuluh meter dari rumahnya, dia melepaskan seluruh baju karate-nya dengan terburu-buru, bajunya yang tadi adalah baju karate sekarang adalah kaos putih bertulisan 'The Freedom' dan celana pendek. Kushina memasukkan baju karatenya ke tas belanja yang sudah dia siapkan dari awal, saat semuanya selesai..., dia menjalankan mobilnya kembali dengan lajuan pelan.

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat mobil Porsche asing berhenti di gerbangnya dengan seenaknya.

"mobil siapa sih nih?" dengus Kushina kesal lalu dia mulai menekan klaksonnya berkali-kali

TIINN... (tidak ada jawaban)

TIIIIINNNN...

Arashi melesat keluar dengan membawa kunci mobilnya Minato, dia memberi bahasa tubuh pada adiknya untuk sabar disebelah mobil Porsche didepannya. Kushina melebarkan mulutnya sangat lebar sekali ketika melihat kakaknya memasukki mobil itu dan mulai memajukan mobil tersebut sedikit kedepan agar Kushina bisa memasukki mobilnya kedalam garasi rumahnya.

"mobil siapa itu nii-san? apa itu mobil nii-san?" tanya Kushina heran ketika sudah keluar dari mobilnya dan menunggu nii-sannya di gerbang rumahnya.

"huh? Bukan"

"lalu mobil siapa?"

"kamu akan tahu, lebih baik kamu masuk saja dulu, yuk" kata Arashi sambil merangkul bahunya Kushina untuk menyuruhnya masuk bersamanya, Kushina mendelik curiga pada kakaknya, dia merasa ada yang aneh.

"hei..., kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" bisik Arashi telah menyadari kalau dia ditatapi oleh Kushina

"karena nii-san mencurigakan"

"mencurigakan apanya? Eh ngomong-ngomong kamu darimana?"

Kushina tersontak langsung salting lalu dia menggarukkan belakang kepalanya sambil bergumam tidak jelas mencari jawaban yang bagus agar kakaknya percaya

"er..., abis belanja..."

"baju karate?" potong Arashi

Kushina melebarkan matanya terkejut

"ah !...tidak...! aku tidak..."

"tidak apa-apa tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu kok, rahasiamu terjamin olehku" bisik Arashi dengan senyuman, Kushina membalas senyumannya lalu disaat Arashi berbisik 'tapi ada syaratnya?' senyumannya Kushina tiba-tiba menghilang seolah-olah senyumannya itu sudah diambil orang

"apa itu?"

"kau harus mentraktirku untuk makan ramen selama setahun"

Kushina mendengus kesal mendengar syarat kakaknya itu karena syaratnya itu bisa menghabiskan uang jajannya. Mereka berdua tiba diruang tamu dengan wajah Kushina masih cemberut dan Arashi yang sedang tertawa. Kushina berhenti melangkahkan kakinya disaat dia mendengar suara tawaan tou-channya yang menggelegar, dia menoleh kearah Arashi yang masih tertawa kecil

"kami sudah menemukan guru biola baru untukmu Kushina-chan?" sahut Arashi sambil tersenyum

Kushina melebarkan kedua matanya karena terkejut, baru dua minggu dia merasakan kebebasan sudah diambil lagi kebebasannya oleh guru yang sedang mengobrol dengan tou-channya, dia berjalan kearah ruang tamu dengan malasnya lalu setibanya disana..., expresi kesal sekaligus benci menjalarinya ketika melihat siapa guru barunya.

"Minato...!"

TBC

A/N : Chapter 8 update ! hihihi ;D maaf yah Minna kalau Shisui update-nya lama yah soalnya Shisui sedang ada ujian bahkan besok Shisui bakal ujian lagi nih, nekat yah Shisui hehehe. :D

JAA-MINNA~SAN


	9. Chapter 9 : Hari Pertama Minato Mengajar

Chapter 9

Hari pertama Minato mengajar

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto but i'm like chara in Naruto Manga, If only Masashi giving me Naruto...i'm very happied

**Rate** : Don't worry still safe ;) 'T'

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Family, Angst etc

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, tetek bengek semuanya ada !

_**Arigatou already read my fic:**_

_**U. Icha-chan**_

_**Rencaggie**_

_**Guest**_

_**Uzumaki Kuchiki**_

_**Red-Hot Habanero**_

_**Namikaze immah-chan sapphire**_

_**Namikaze Mutiara Hana**_

_**Fran Fryn Kun**_

_**Puthry Azzahra**_

_**Rimadhani Hime**_

_**And for all silent readers... **_

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

"kami sudah menemukan guru biola baru untukmu Kushina-chan?" sahut Arashi sambil tersenyum

Kushina melebarkan kedua matanya karena terkejut, baru dua minggu dia merasakan kebebasan sudah diambil lagi kebebasannya oleh guru yang sedang mengobrol dengan tou-channya, dia berjalan kearah ruang tamu dengan malasnya lalu setibanya disana..., expresi kesal sekaligus benci menjalarinya ketika melihat siapa guru barunya.

"Minato...!"

Chapter 9

"oh Kushina..., ini guru barumu. Tou-chan tidak menyangka kalau seorang guru datang sendiri tanpa ada perjanjian, kamu senang?" kata Hashirama sambil tersenyum.

Kushina menatap ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, dia sangat bahagia sekali saat guru biolanya sudah ditemukan, apa Kushina tega meminta ayahnya untuk mengusir guru ini..., apa Kushina tega membuat penyakit jantung ayahnya kambuh lagi?

Kushina tidak mau penyakit jantung ayahnya kambuh lagi, dan dia juga tidak mau mengecewakan ayahnya. Kushina sangat menyayangi ayahnya, dia tidak mau ayahnya kecewa padanya.

Kushina menoleh kearah Minato yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, senyumannya sangat indah sekali tapi bagi Kushina senyumannya Minato tidaklah indah malahan senyumannya itu senyuman paksaan sang playboy.

Dengan dingin Kushina berpaling darinya dan menoleh kearah ayahnya, Kushina tersenyum sangat manis pada ayahnya, si Minato yang berada didekat ayahnya itu langsung salah tingkah melihat senyumannya Kushina, baru kali itu Minato terpesona dengan senyuman seorang gadis.

Kushina berjalan mendekati ayahnya dengan senyumannya dan setibanya disana, Kushina memeluknya.

"aku senang jika tou-chan juga senang"

Ayahnya membalas memeluknya dengan erat lalu dia tersenyum bahagia, Kushina rela berkorban demi ayahnya itu.

"tapi tou-chan..., ada satu masalah?" kata Kushina seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Ayahnya mengerutkan keningnya dengan expresi yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'apa itu?', Kushina mengerti dengan expresi ayahnya itu, tanpa menunggu ayahnya menjawab pertanyaannya..., dia langsung melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

"aku kan tidak punya biola..., waktu itu kan biola-ku hancur gara-gara guru bre...er, maksudku, guruku yang sebelumnya. Bagaimana aku bisa belajar"

Hashirama menghusap-husap kepala putrinya itu lalu dia tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa Kushina, dia memang brengsek. Kalau masalah biola..., kamu jangan khawatir. Tou-chan akan membelikannya secepatnya atau tou-chan bisa pergi sekarang"

Disaat Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud 'tidak usah membelikannya'..., Minato mendekati mereka berdua dan mengikut campur perbincangan mereka tanpa izin dulu dari mereka berdua.

"Hashirama-sama tidak usah khawatir, saya sudah mempersiapkan biolanya. Kushina akan belajar dengan biola yang saya bawa, Hashirama-sama"

Kushina mendengus kearahnya dengan expresi mengejek, 'jangan mencari muka pada tou-chanku dasar playboy !' batin Kushina kesal.

Hashirama memutar tubuhnya kearah Minato lalu dia tersenyum

"yah aku sudah melihat biolamu Minato, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang guru yang sudah mempersiapkan alatnya untuk muridnya, biasanya seorang guru tidak seperti itu. terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Baiklah tapi untuk hari ini saja, keesokan harinya Kushina akan memakai biolanya sendiri"

"baiklah, Hashirama-sama. Jadi kapan saya akan mengajarkannya?"

Hashirama tertawa sangat girang

"hahaha, apa kamu tidak dengar apa yang kubicarakan tadi Minato? Kan tadi aku bilang 'kamu boleh meminjamkan biolamu kepada putriku untuk hari ini saja', 'untuk hari ini saja', sekarang kamu sudah mengerti maksudku Minato?"

Minato sweatdrop lalu dia menggarukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum sedangkan Kushina sersontak terkejut, 'apa harus secepat ini?' batin Kushina.

"maafkan saya Hashirama-sama karena tidak terlalu menangkap pembicaraan anda"

"tidak apa-apa Minato, belajarlah dengan semangat yah Kushina. Tou-chan mendukungmu" kata Hashirama, diperkataan terakhirnya dia memutar tubuhnya kearah Kushina lalu dia menyentuh bahunya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah perkataannya Hashirama selesai, Kushina hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan ayahnya.

"hai, tou-chan"

"oh iya Minato, kamu latih Kushina di gedung musikku yah. Disanalah Kushina berlatih, kamu akan diberitahu jalannya menuju gedung musik itu dengan Kushina, mohon bantuannya Minato" kata Hashirama

Minato membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Hashirama dengan penuh hormat

"hai Hashirama-sama, ayo Kushina-sama" kata Minato

Kushina mendengus jengkel pada Minato, 'jangan sok-sok memanggilku dengan kata '-sama' segala, baka playboy' batin Minato mendengus. Setelah itu Kushina memutarkan tubuhnya kearah Arashi lalu dia berjalan mendekatinya.

Setelah Kushina sudah berada tepat didepannya Arashi..., Kushina menarik kakaknya ke ruangan bersantai menjauhi Minato dan Hashirama.

"nii-san..., tolong buntuti aku yah." Bisiknya setelah dia dan Arashi tiba di ruangan bersantai

"untuk apa?"

"untuk menjagaku tentunya"

"heh?, buat apa menjagamu, kamu kan sudah besar"

Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya

"nii-san aku tidak bercanda, aku kan seorang gadis. Kan nii-san sudah kuceritakan pada waktu itu soal dia, ya kan? Apa nii-san mau kalau aku diapa-apakan olehnya?"

Arashi tertawa pelan lalu menghusap-husap kepalanya Kushina dengan lembut

"dengar yah Kushi-chan tersayang, baka imouto. Dari tingkahnya itu aku bisa melihat kalau dia itu orang baik-baik. Berhentilah menjelek-jelekki orang Kushi-chan"

Kushina mendengus pada kakaknya lalu dia melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan expresi cemberut.

"nii-san tidak tahu kalau playboy itu mempunyai seribu expresi wajah yang berbeda"

Arashi tertawa geli dengan sangat keras sekali sampai-sampai terdengar diruang tamu dimana ada Hashirama dan Minato. Kushina mendesis menyuruh kakaknya itu untuk jangan tertawa keras-keras.

"ssst...jangan tertawa keras-keras, ttebane!"

Arashi berusaha mengecilkan tertawanya tetapi gagal, Kushina menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan deathglare lalu dia memukul perut kakaknya itu dengan sangat keras sekali sampai-sampai dia terbatuk-batuk.

Kushina tersenyum puas melihat kakaknya sudah berhenti tertawa

"uhuk...kenapa kamu memukulku Kushi-chan...uhuk!"

"habis nii-san selalu tertawa-ttebane"

"oke...oke, nii-san akan membututimu"

Kushina tersenyum bahagia lalu dia memeluk kakaknya sambil tertawa pelan penuh kesenangan.

"arigatou, nii-san."

"iya...iya, apa ada yang ingin kamu minta lagi?"

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya yang manis.

"tidak ada"

"ya sudah, ayo kita ke ruang tamu lagi"

Kushina dan Arashi berjalan menuju ruang tamu kembali masih dengan tersenyum pada kakaknya itu, dan setibanya disana saat melihat Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina..., senyumannya dia rubah dengan rasa benci dan tatapan deathglare pada Minato.

"ayo Kushina-sama" kata Minato sambil tersenyum lalu melayangkan tangannya kearah Kushina bermaksud ingin memegang pergelangan tangannya Kushina, tetapi belum sempat memegang tangannya..., Kushina mengeleskan tangannya dengan expresi jijik seolah-olah Minato mempunyai penyakit menular.

"aku akan mengganti baju dulu" katanya dingin lalu berjalan menjauhinya menuju kamarnya.

Minato tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kushina yang dingin padanya, dia memandangi Kushina yang sedang menaiki tangga. 'sepertinya ini akan sangat sulit' batin Minato.

-x-x-x-x-

Minato menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan dibawah 40 km/s (pelan banget) sehingga membuat Kushina merasa sangat bosan.

"bisakah kamu cepatkan sedikit mobilmu-ttebane!"

"bagaimana kabarmu Kushu-chan?" sahut Minato tidak menggubris pertanyaannya Kushina tadi.

Kushina tidak menjawabnya karena dia tidak mau berbincang-bincang dengan Minato, Kushina terus memandangi gedung-gedung dan orang-orang pejalan kaki dikaca mobil porsche-nya Minato.

"Kushu-chan..., aku tahu kamu masih sangat kesal padaku, kamu masih sangat benci karena kamu masih berfikir kalau aku mencoba memperkosamu di lift itu. Sungguh Kushu-chan, aku tidak bermaksud menodaimu pada waktu itu. Pada waktu itu aku hanya merasa kesal padamu karena kamu tidak sama sekali memperdulikanku tiap aku bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak terima kalau kamu mencuekkiku pada waktu itu. Kamu tahu, setelah kejadian itu aku sangat menyesal Kushina. Aku tidak bisa tidur, makan ataupun beaktifitas layaknya diriku sebelumnya, aku merasa bersalah padamu. Maafkan aku Kushu-chan, kumohon"

Minato menunggu jawabannya Kushina, tetapi selamapun dia menunggu..., tidak ada sepatah katapun muncul dari suara gadis yang dia sukai itu. Minato tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, dia merasa sudah sangat sedih karena Kushina sangat membencinya, tapi dia tidak menyerah, dia tetap menguatkan hatinya agar Kushina mau menerimanya dan memaafkannya, dia tersenyum sembunyi-sembunyi ketika sebuah ide muncul dibenaknya.

"diperempatan itu, belok kiri" bisik Kushina dengan malas-malasan.

Setelah tiba diperempatan..., Minato tidak membelokkan mobilnya kekiri seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kushina, dia terus berjalan lurus mengikuti jalanan. Kushina tersontak menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap jalanan yang mulai menjauh yang dikatakannya itu dengan mata melebar kemudian dia menatap Minato dengan tatapan deathglare.

"kamu ingin membawaku kemana ttebane?!"

Minato menatapnya sekilas dengan tersenyum

"kita akan ketempat yang lebih bagus untuk berlatih"

-x-x-x-x-

Minato memberhentikan mobil Porsche-nya di sebuah taman Konoha. Kushina mengerutkan keningnya merasa heran kenapa dia mengajaknya kemari.

"untuk apa kita ketaman Konoha?"

"untuk belajar bermain biola tentunya"

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan apa yang diucapkan Minato karena seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia belajar bermain biola dimuka umum apalagi ditempat yang dipenuhi banyak orang seperti taman Konoha

"hah?"

"sudah keluar saja, yuk"

Minato keluar dari mobilnya begitupula Kushina. Mereka berjalan memasukki taman dan berhenti disebuah pohon sakura yang daunnya berguguran, Minato menyuruhnya duduk di bawah pohon sakura tersebut, Kushina menurutinya sambil menatap sekeliling karena dia merasa gugup harus berlatih bermain biola didepan banyak orang seperti ini.

"ke...kenapa kamu mengajariku disini? Disini banyak sekali orang" katanya gugup setelah Minato ikut duduk disebelahnya

"kenapa, apa kamu gugup Kushu-chan?"

"ya tentu saja-ttebane, baru kali ini aku berlatih bermain biola ditempat terbuka seperti ini" sahut Kushina masih memandnagi orang-orang yang berada disini

Minato menarik nafasnya dengan tenang lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"inilah pembelajaran pertamamu Kushu-chan, mengenal dunia luar. Kamu harus membiasakan dirimu bermain biola dimuka umum agar kamu tidak merasa gugup disaat ada kontes atau semacamnya yang akan kamu ikuti. Bermain biola itu bukan untuk disembunyikan tapi untuk dikeluarkan, biarkan dunia tahu cara bermain biolamu. Itulah kunci sukses agar kamu bisa bermain biola dengan semangat tanpa rasa gugup di suatu hari nanti"

Kushina menatap Minato tanpa berkedip sama sekali, Madara guru yang sebelumnya tidak pernah berkata seperti itu, disaat hari pertamanya diajarkan oleh Madara..., dia berkata 'kunci utama kesuksesan bermain musik adalah bermain musik secara sembunyi-sembunyi, biarkan dunia luar terkejut dengan aksi kita nantinya, musik adalah suatu bakat yang harus kita sembunyikan sehingga pada saat yang tepat mereka akan tahu kalau kita bisa memberikan suatu hasil yang memuaskan bagi mereka!' Pendapat Minato dan Madara sangat berbeda sekali, bahkan dari nada bicaranya-pun mereka sangat berbeda, jika kita mengambil dari perbandingan angka..., mungkin perbandingan nada bicara mereka itu 100:1.

"baiklah..., ayo kita mulai pembelajarannya"

Kushina tersadar dari lamunannya itu, dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah depan menatap para pengunjung ditaman ini lagi.

Minato membuka tas biolanya lalu memberikan biola tersebut ke Kushina, biolanya terbuat dari kayu pilihan yang sangat kokoh, disaat dia menyentuhkan sudut biola yang melengkung itu..., dagunya merasa sangat nyaman sekali, biola ini sangat berbeda dengan biola lainnya, dan disaat dia menarik nafasnya..., dia bisa mencium aroma mistik yang tidak pernah diciumnya di biola itu. aroma-nya seperti aroma tubuh Minato. Dan dia sangat menyukai aroma itu.

"biola itu bernama...biola stradivarius, biola terbaik selama berabad-abad. Biola ini sangat jarang ada ditoko manapun, itu dikarenakan biola ini terbuat dari kayu pohon yang hanya tumbuh dimusim dingin dan ditambah lagi pada waktu yang sangat sempit sehingga membuat biola ini sangat jarang ditemukan. Coba kamu mainkan ketukkan 'do' dengan nada rendah"

Kushina mengambil tongkat gesekkan senar biola lalu mengetuk nada 'do' seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Minato.

Kushina terkejut dengan nada yang dikeluarkan oleh biola tersebut, nada-nya sangat merdu sekali berbeda dengan nada biola yang lainnya. Dia merasa nada biola tersebut seolah-olah membawanya kealam yang sangat sejuk dan nyaman. Baru nada ketukkan 'do' saja dia sudah terpesona apalagi jika memainkannya.

"indah..." bisik Kushina sambil menatap biola itu terkagum-kagum dengan senyuman

Minato tersenyum melihat Kushina tersenyum seperti itu, 'dari senyumannya... sepertinya Kushina-chan sangat menyukai biola itu' batin Minato

"baiklah ayo kita mulai pembelajarannya..., kita mainkan nada dasar dulu yah, coba kamu ketuk nada 'do,re,mi,fa,so,la,si,do'. Bisa kan?"

"tentu saja bisa-ttebane!" sahut Kushina lalu mulai memainkan biola tersebut, di ketukkan 'so' Minato menepukkan tangannya menyuruh Kushina berhenti.

"Kushu-chan, kamu harus membesarkan nada 'so'nya sedikit, oke"

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memainkannya kembali. Dua jam terlewatkan, Kushina masih salah di ketukkan 'so', dia terus mengulangnya seperti apa yang diperintahkan Minato.

"tidak...tidak bukan begitu Kushu-chan"

Kushina mendengus kesal karena mulai bosan, dia memberikan biola tersebut pada Minato dengan kasar

"kalau begitu coba kalau kamu yang memainkan?"

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya, dia memainkan nada ketukkan dasar itu dengan lancarnya sampai-sampai Kushina melongo dibuatnya, Minato memberikan biola itu lagi pada Kushina.

"seperti tadi, coba"

Kushina mengambil biola tersebut dari tangannya lalu memainkannya kembali, Kushina terus-menerus salah tapi Minato mencoba sabar dan terus mengajarinya dengan lembut, dua puluh menit kemudian..., Kushina berhasil menyelesaikan nada ketukkan dasar tersebut dengan sempurna. Minato bertepuk tangan dengan tersenyum padanya untuk menandakan kalau dia bangga pada Kushina.

"bagus Kushu-chan...bagus, sekarang ulangi lagi nada ketukkan dasar itu"

Kushina tersenyum padanya lalu mulai memainkannya lagi seperti apa yang diperintahkan Minato, dan lagi-lagi hasilnya bagus.

"bagus..., pembelajaran selesai"

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya merasa heran pada Minato, dia merasa heran karena dia hanya belajar bermain ketukkan dasar saja, tidak memainkan nada-nada lainnya.

"sudah selesai?"

"iya, besok kita lanjutkan"

"tapi...tapi kan aku baru belajar nada ketukkan dasar saja, bagaimana dengan pembelajaran lain seperti bermain nada musik atau semacamnya"

"itu masih jauh Kushu-chan. Kamu harus melatih ketukkan nada dasar itu dulu dan kamu artikan nada itu baru kita akan belajar nada lainnya"

Mendengar penjelasan guru barunya itu..., dia menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Dia memberikan biola itu pada Minato, tapi disaat dia berikan biola itu..., Minato menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak..., kamu pegang biola itu untuk belajar dirumah, kamu harus melatih nada ketukkan dasar itu dirumah dengan biola itu agar lebih bagus dan lebih indah untuk didengar"

"jadi, biola ini kupegang?" ulang Kushina tidak percaya

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memberikan tas biola itu pada Kushina, entah kenapa rasa benci Kushina pada Minato itu mulai turun 10%, sekarang sepertinya dia sudah sedikit menerima Minato.

-x-x-x-x-

Kushina kembali kerumah dua jam kemudian, dia merangkul tas biola yang berisi biola Minato di bahunya.

"tadaima!"

"oh..., kamu sudah pulang Kushina? Bagaimana pembelajarannya"

Kushina tersenyum manis

"iya tou-chan, pembelajarannya lumayan asyik kok meskipun hanya bermain ketukkan dasar saja"

Hashirama menghusap-husap kepalanya Kushina lalu dia menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan mencari sesuatu

"ngomong-ngomong dimana Minato?"

"er..., dia sudah pulang tou-chan. Katanya dia harus buru-buru pulang"

"oh begitu, lalu biola itu?" kata Hashirama sambil menunjuk ke tas biola yang dirangkul Kushina

"oh ini, ini biolanya. Katanya aku harus lebih giat belajar bermain biola dirumah agar hasilnya lebih bagus"

"wah sepertinya dia guru yang sangat handal"

Disaat perbincangan mereka berlangsung dua menit..., tiba-tiba Arashi memanggilnya di ruang penyantai sehingga Kushina berjalan mendekati Arashi.

"ada apa nii-san?"

"maafkan aku yah, tadi aku tidak bisa membututimu soalnya tadi aku..."

"sudah tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak diapa-apakan kok"

Arashi mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa heran dengan tingkah laku Kushina yang berubah drastis itu, Kushina memutarkan tubuhnya memunggunginya dan pergi menuju tangga meninggalkan nii-sannya begitu saja. Disaat Kushina sudah menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya..., Arashi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendecak

"dasar..., Kushina, Kushina"

TBC

A/N : Hufft...chapter 9 is update. Disini Kushina sudah sedikit menerima keadaan Minato. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah Minna-san!

Jaa-Minna`san


	10. Chapter 10 :Will you be my friend?

Chapter 10

Will you be my friend?

**Disclaimer** : Shisui-Namikaze *plak*... iya-iya...gomen akang Masashi T.T

**Rate** : T semi M

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Family, Angst etc

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, tetek bengek semuanya ada !

_**Arigatou already read my fic:**_

_**U. Icha-chan**_

_**Rencaggie**_

_**Guest**_

_**Uzumaki Kuchiki**_

_**Red-Hot Habanero**_

_**Namikaze immah-chan sapphire**_

_**Namikaze Mutiara Hana**_

_**Fran Fryn Kun**_

_**Puthry Azzahra**_

_**Rimadhani Hime**_

_**And for all silent readers... :)**_

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

Arashi mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa heran dengan tingkah laku Kushina yang berubah drastis itu, Kushina memutarkan tubuhnya memunggunginya dan pergi menuju tangga meninggalkan nii-sannya begitu saja. Disaat Kushina sudah menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya..., Arashi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendecak

"dasar..., Kushina, Kushina"

Chapter 10

Minato menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumahnya yang besar, dia turun dari mobil porsche-nya dan menuju gerbang rumahnya tersebut untuk membuka pagar rumahnya, biasanya penjaga yang berada disana yang membukakan pagarnya untuknya tetapi sekarang dia sedang 'good mood' jadi dia melarang penjaga itu untuk membukakan gerbang rumahnya.

Setelah gerbang rumahnya terbuka lebar..., dia kembali memasukki mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju garasi mobil yang berada dirumahnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan masih memikirkan wajah Kushina yang tersenyum beberapa jam yang lalu, meskipun pada saat itu gadis itu tersenyum pada biolanya bukan padanya..., dia tetap merasa bahagia dan senang sekali karena dia bisa melihat senyuman indahnya Kushina secara langsung di sebelahnya.

"tadai... loh!"

Minato terkejut melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya di ruang tamu, dia melihat ayahnya yaitu Jiraiya sedang merangkul dua wanita sekaligus. Jiraiya terlihat sangat menikmatinya pada saat itu karena terlihat jelas dari paras wajahnya yang tertawa kesenangan.

"oh, Minato..., selamat datang! Kemarilah kita bersenang-senang bersama-sama!"

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis dengan mata terpejam, dia melesat meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih merangkul dua wanita yang berada disisinya, Jiraiya berhenti tertawa dan mulai menatap anak semata wayangnya itu dengan expresi tidak percaya.

"ternyata dia serius dengan prinsipnya, sepertinya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu"

Dua wanita yang berada disisinya mendengar bisikkan Jiraiya pada Minato sehingga mereka penasaran dengan ucapan Jiraiya.

"serius dengan apa?, dan sedang jatuh cinta dengan siapa?" tanya wanita yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

Jiraiya menoleh kearah wanita tersebut lalu tersenyum mesum pada wanita itu.

"tidak apa-apa, jangan hiraukan dia"

"tadi itu anak anda?" tanya wanita disebelah kirinya

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya setelah itu dia berpaling dari wanita disebelah kanannya ke wanita disebelah kirinya

"kenapa dia tidak ikut bersenang-senang bersama kita?"

Jiraiya tertawa dan mulai mengeratkan rangkulannya

"itu karena dia itu pengecut, hahahaha!" teriaknya.

Minato membuka pintu kamarnya ketika setibanya di pintu kamarnya, dia bisa mendengar teriakkan tawa kerasnya Jiraiya di ruang utama dari kamarnya itu, Minato tersenyum miris

"aku bukanlah seperti yang dulu lagi tou-chan, aku sekarang bagaikan kepompong yang telah berubah menjadi kupu-kupu."

Setelah Minato berkata demikian..., dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mulai melesat menuju tempat tidur setelah dia mengganti pakaiannya. Disaat dia memejamkan matanya, sebuah senyuman terlukis diwajahnya yang tampan, dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu Kushina kembali keesokan harinya.

-x-x-x-x-

**-Kushina POV-**

Cip... cip...cip

Suara kicauan burung membangunkanku dari tidur lelapku, aku meregangkan kedua tanganku untuk melenturkan seluruh tubuhku setelah itu aku melesat turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarku untuk membuka jendela kamarku.

Hmmm..., pagi ini sangat cerah sekali, sinar matahari yang hangat menyinari kulitku sehingga membuatku merasa nyaman karena kehangatannya, suara kicauan burung-burung yang merdu membuatku tersenyum lebar, langit biru cerah dengan awan yang hanya sedikit menandakan kalau selama seharian ini tidak akan ada hujan.

Angin yang sepoi-sepoi menebarkan rambutku. Setelah dua menit aku menikmati keindahan pagi hari..., aku memutarkan tubuhku berencana ingin mandi, disaat mataku menatap kedepan..., aku melihat tas biola terpampang di meja belajarku dengan rapihnya, aku tersenyum melihat biola itu, biola yang sangat indah sekali, suaranya yang merdu tidak pernah membuatku bosan. Tapi sayangnya biola itu hanya terpampang untuk sementara di meja belajarku karena biola itu bukanlah milikku. Andai saja kalau biola itu milikku?..., tapi yah sudahlah mungkin bukan nasibku untuk memiliki biola itu.

Aku melesat berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mulai memanjakan tubuhku dengan air hangat di kamar mandi. Setelah aku selesai mandi..., aku menyelimuti tubuhku dengan handuk dan menggulung rambutku dengan handuk kecil, aku melesat keluar pintu kamar mandi dan mulai berjalan menuju lemari baju.

Aku memakai kaos 'Avenged Sevenfold' berwarna hitam dan celana berukuran ¾ berwarna hitam juga, setelah itu aku melesat ke cermin dan mulai menyisiri rambutku.

Setelah semuanya selesai aku melesat keluar dari kamarku, ketikanya aku sedang menutup pintu..., maid yang bekerja dirumahku memanggilku.

"Kushina-sama..., sarapan sudah siap" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya memberikan rasa hormat padaku.

aku merasa tidak enak dengan sikapnya ini, dia terlalu formal padaku padahal umurku dan umurnya tidak beda jauh, aku 21 tahun dan dia 23 tahun. Aku tertawa kecil lalu aku mengibaskan tanganku keatas dan kebawah dengan senyuman untuk memberitahukan kalau aku merasa tidak enak hati padanya.

"sudah...sudah, kan sudah kubilang jangan membungkukkan badanmu seperti itu padaku apalagi dengan suffix '-sama', aku seperti orang yang lebih tua darimu saja. Padahal kan kamu kan lebih tua dariku"

"tapi Kushina-sama, ini memang sudah kebiasaan"

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya lalu aku mendekatinya dan menyentuh bahunya

"kebiasaan bisa dirubah jika kita berusaha untuk merubahnya Ichiko-san, jika kita tidak berusaha maka kebiasaan itu tetap menempel menjadi satu dengan kita"

Ichiko-san menatapku sebentar lalu menundukkan kepalanya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat pelan sekali.

"iya, aku akan berusaha tetapi mungkin akan sulit Kushina-sa..."

Aku mendesis memperingatkannya lagi karena dia ingin mengatakan suffix '-sama' lagi padaku.

"tadi apa yang barusan kukatakan?" sindirku sambil melipatkan tanganku ke dada

Dia menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam lalu dia berbisik

"g...gomenasai, Kk...Kushina-san"

Mendengar ucapannya aku langsung tersenyum, aku menyodorkan tangan kananku kearahnya dengan cepat sehingga membuat dia terkejut dan melebarkan mulut dan kedua matanya saat menatapku dengan tatapan yang mungkin menandakan kalau dia merasa bingung

"berteman?" sahutku sambil tersenyum

Ichiko-san menatapku dengan tatapan aneh seolah-olah dia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang kuucapkan, tidak lama setelah itu dia tersenyum dan mulai membalas menyodorkan tangannya dan kami mulai berjabat tangan.

"iya"

Disaat kami sama-sama tersenyum tiba-tiba tou-chan memanggilku di lantai satu dengan teriakkan yang bisa dibilang sangat keras. Aku berlari menuju tangga setelah berkata 'sampai jumpa' pada Ichiko-san.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku tiba diruang makan, disana ada tou-chan dan nii-san yang sedang makan, tou-chan memberikan bahasa tubuh padaku dengan menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke kursi makan tepat disebelahnya yang menandakan kalau dia ingin aku duduk disebelahnya.

"ohayou nii-san, tou-chan" sapaku pada nii-san tersayangku yang berada didepanku saat aku sudah duduk disebelah tou-chan.

"ohayou, Kushina"

"ohayou, baka imouto"

Aku mendengus kesal dengan tangan melipat didada saat nii-san berkata demikian

"bisakah nii-san tidak berkata seperti itu, aku benci kata itu-ttebane!"

Nii-san tertawa disaat aku berkata seperti itu, kenapa dia malah tertawa bukannya berfikir?!

"baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau kata itu, lagipula aku juga merasa bosan dengan kata itu. Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu..., Kushina-kun"

Aku melebarkan mataku dengan mulut ternganga, kenapa dia memanggilku dengan nama Kushina-kun..., kata-kata itu lebih menjijikkan daripada sebelumnya. Dan lagipula memangnya aku ini pria apa?!, aku kan perempuan?!. Nii-san tertawa sangat keras dan tou-chan pun begitu, dasar!.

"nii-san!" kataku mulai kesal

Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku sudah tidak bisa mengontrolkan diri lagi, ingin sekali aku memukulnya saat ini. Mataku berapi-api saat memandangi nii-san. dia sweatdrop disaat aku merasa kalau rambutku mulai terangkat. Sepertinya aku mulai mengeluarkan habanero-ku? Tapi ini memang waktu yang tepat, aku akan memukul mulutnya sampai mengembung sangat besar agar dia tidak bisa mengejekku lagi, entah mengapa habanero-ku ini akhir-akhir ini sering muncul sejak pertemuanku dengan Minato?.

"Kushi-chan, sudahlah aku kan hanya bercanda. Masa kamu tega sih menyerangku, bukannya kamu yang bilang sendiri kalau kamu menyayangiku"

Aku tersenyum sinis

"inilah yang biasanya kuberikan pada orang yang kusayang-ttebane!"

Saat aku berkata seperti itu, aku melihat keringat bercucuran di seluruh wajahnya menandakan kalau dia mulai takut padaku.

"sudah...sudah, kalian kan kakak-beradik, tidak baik kalau bertengkar" sahut tou-chan disebelah kiriku.

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan habanero-ku tiba-tiba menghilang saat tou-chan tersenyum padaku. Yah, tou-chanlah yang bisa mengendalikan habanero-ku.

-**Normal POV-**

Keluarga Uzumaki itu memakan sarapannya dengan sangat ceria sekali, terkadang mereka saling bercengkrama satu sama lain dipenuhi canda dan tawa. Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka selesai memakan sarapannya dan tidak lama setelah itu para maid datang mendekati mereka bertiga dan mulai membereskan semua piring di meja untuk dicuci.

"nah, sekarang ayo kita pergi membeli biola untukmu Kushina" seru Hashirama seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya di kursi meja makan.

Kushina menoleh kearah ayahnya dengan cepat saat ayahnya berkata demikian lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

"aku rasa tidak usah tou-chan"

Hashirama mengerutkan keningnya merasa heran

"kan masih ada biola-nya Minato" lanjutnya

"oh jadi Minato...," sindir Arashi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dia menyengir secara sembunyi-sembunyi kearah Kushina.

Kushina melihat cengirannya Arashi, dia bisa melihat kalau cengirannya itu cengiran jahil, Kushina mendeathglare Arashi secara sembunyi-sembunyi juga tetapi itu tidak lama karena tou-channya sudah membalas perkataannya.

"tapi kan itu punya orang Kushina..., kamu tidak bisa memilikinya selamanya"

"yah, aku tahu. Aku juga berfikir begitu juga tetapi aku merasa nyaman dengan biola itu tou-chan"

"nyaman?" ulang Hashirama bingung

"iya, nyaman. Biola itu berbeda dengan biola lainnya tou-chan"

Saat Kushina berkata demikian..., Hashirama menatapnya sangat tajam sekali sehingga membuat Arashi yang berada diseberang mereka berdua merasakan hal yang tidak enak pada pandangan ayahnya itu pada Kushina.

Hashirama tersenyum lembut lalu mulai duduk kembali ke kursi dan membelai rambut Kushina dengan lembut.

"ya sudah, jika kamu berkata seperti itu, tou-chan tidak bisa menolaknya asal kamu bahagia sayang"

Kushina tersenyum pada tou-channya. Arashi-pun tersenyum pada mereka berdua tetapi tatapannya lebih terkunci pada ayahnya. 'sepertinya perkiraanku salah' batin Arashi sambil tersenyum.

-x-x-x-x-

Disaat Kushina sedang asyik membaca novel 'i always beside you' di sofa sambil berbaring, tiba-tiba suara denting lirihan bel berbunyi dirumahnya.

Arashi menyuruh Kushina membuka pintu rumah di tempat penyantai sambil bermain catur dengan Hashirama. Dia melesat bangun dari baringannya lalu melesat berdiri dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut.

Disaat dia membuka pintu..., dia menangkap pria berambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang memakai baju sederhana berlengan panjang berwarna abu-abu yang bergambar grup band 'Aqua Timez' dan celana jeans berwarna putih tulang yang lengkap dengan rantai menggantung disisi paha kanannya, meskipun pakaiannya sederhana..., dia tetap mempesona dikalangan wanita.

"Konichiwa, Kushu-chan" sapa Minato sambil tersenyum manis pada Kushina.

Kushina mendengus padanya dan mulai membuang muka dengan dinginnya.

"sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu, aku benci panggilan itu-ttebane!"

Minato tertawa kecil, dia mulai tahu sedikit demi sedikit sifat Kushina sejak mengajarinya bermain biola. Terutama yang satu ini, yaitu berani blak-blakkan dengan hal yang dibencinya.

"hehehe, gomen, habis aku sudah terbiasa dengan sebutan itu"

Ketika Kushina melihat jam di tangannya, dia menatap Minato lagi dengan tatapan bingung

"kenapa kamu datang pada jam segini? Ini kan baru jam 12.00. masih ada satu jam lagi"

Minato tersenyum saat mendengar jawabannya Kushina

"iya aku tahu, tapi menurutku 'lebih baik menunggu 1 jam daripada telat 1 menit'"

Kushina mendengus

"heh!, copas kata-kata slogan anak sekolahan, dasar playboy tidak kreatif!"

Deg...

Minato terkejut mendengar ucapannya Kushina padanya, dia masih menganggapnya seorang playboy, berarti dia masih benci padanya. Minato merasa hatinya sakit saat Kushina mengucapkannya tetapi bukan Minato kalau dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya itu.

Minato menyengir pada Kushina lalu menggarukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"hehehe, ketahuan yah. Masih ingat saja"

Minato menatap pakaiannya Kushina, dia sweatdrop melihat baju yang dipakai Kushina, band yang bertema rock itu terlihat sangat mengerikan sekali apalagi ditambah dengan gambar tengkorak bersayap itu. 'apa dia menyukai band semacam ini?' batinnya sweatdrop, setelah dia membatin..., dia tertawa tidak jelas

"he...hehehe, jadi kamu anak Avenged, huh?"

Kushina tidak menggubris pertanyaannya, dia memutarkan tubuhnya memunggungi Minato dan mulai berjalan kecil menjauhi Minato, Minato terdiam kaku di depan pintu, dia tidak disuruh masuk kerumahnya atau apapun. 'apa Kushina mengusirku?' tanya Minato dalam hati.

Dan pada waktu yang sama..., Kushina berhenti berjalan dan memutarkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menatap Minato yang masih terdiam kaku di depan pintu.

"kenapa diam saja disitu? Ayo masuk-ttebane!" katanya dan mulai memunggunginya kembali dan berjalan lagi.

Minato tersenyum sambil berfikir 'dia masih memperdulikanku' dan mulai berjalan memasukki rumahnya Kushina.

-x-x-x-x-

Mobil porsche berjalan menuju taman konoha dengan kecepatan dibawah 40km/s, didalam mobil mewah itu ada dua orang insan atau bisa dibilang dua orang yang tidak terlalu akrab.

Kesunyian di mobilnya itu membuat Minato merasa bosan, meskipun radio sudah dihidupkan, dia tetap saja merasa kesunyian. Rasa kesunyiannya yang melandanya itu bukannya bosan biasa saja?, tetapi kesunyian karena merindukan suara lembutnya Kushina.

Minato berdehem dan mulai berbicara pada Kushina sambil berharap Kushina menjawabnya.

"er..., Kushu-chan?"

"apa?" tanya Kushina datar, Kushina tidak merubah gerakkannya, dia masih tetap memandang kedepan jalanan tetapi Minato senang bukan main, hatinya merasa melompat-lompat saat mendengar suara gadis yang disukainya itu menjawab sapaannya.

"er..., apa kabar?"

Sunyi kembali..., tidak ada jawaban. Minato memandangi jalanan dengan tatapan sedih, lagi-lagi mereka tiba di tempat tujuan dengan irit ucapan. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan mulai menuju 'base camp' tempat biasa mereka belajar.

-x-x-x-x-

Sudah enam bulan Minato dan Kushina saling bertemu tetapi pertemuan itu tidak lebih dari seorang 'guru dan murid', saat ini mereka bermain biola di danau, danau itu bernama danau Akatsuki. Danau yang sangat jernih dan bersih itu bertetanggaan dengan taman Konoha, mungkin jarak diantaranya sekitar tujuh kilometer.

Sekarang pembelajarannya sudah sangat jauh sekali, Kushina sudah pintar memainkan ketukkan nada _do,re,mi,fa,so,la,si,do_, dan dia juga sudah mahir memainkan balok-balok yang sulit dimainkannya disaat masa pembelajarannya oleh Madara.

Minato menepuk-nepukkan tangannya sambil menyengir sangat lebar ketika Kushina selesai memainkan nada ketukkan paling sulit, nafas Kushina terengah-engah karena merasa kelelahan, dia menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya karena dia terus-menerus meminta mengulang pembelajarannya dari awal sampai akhir, Kushina sangat semangat sekali dalam memainkan biola Stradivarius itu.

Dia sangat akrab pada biola itu bahkan sampai-sampai biola itu bisa menyentuhnya terutama dagu-nya, tetapi dia tidak terlalu akrab pada sang pemiliknya, yaitu Minato. Menyentuhnya pun tidak, Minato hanya menyentuhnya atau memegang tangannya jika sedang tidak disengaja saja. Kushina hanya menganggap Minato sebagai gurunya saja tidak lebih dari itu.

"bagus sekali, Kushu-chan!"

"terima kasih Minato" balas Kushina sambil tersenyum manis pada Minato.

Pada waktu yang sama, wajah Minato memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya karena terpesona dengan senyumannya Kushina. Kushina menatap wajahnya Minato lalu dia mengerutkan keningnya menandakan kalau dia bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dengan wajah yang polos dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu-ttebane?"

Minato tersontak terkejut lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kushina.

"efek matahari sore"

"oh" jawab Kushina singkat

Minato berdeham

"ehem! Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, yuk!" ajak Minato sambil melesat berdiri.

Kushina ikut berdiri setelah merangkulkan tas biolanya di bahunya. Setelah mereka berjalan hampir sampai ke mobil..., Minato berhenti sejenak. Ponsel-nya tertinggal di danau, dia meminta Kushina untuk menunggu di mobil saja sedangkan dia melesat berlari menuju danau kembali setelah Kushina menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya.

Kushina melesat berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh lagi darinya sambil bersenandung, dan ketikanya Kushina tiba disana..., tiga pria mengepungnya sehingga membuatnya tersontak terkejut. mereka bertiga menyengir penuh nafsu pada Kushina lalu mulai berani menyentuhnya, Kushina tidak terima disentuh oleh orang yang tidak dikenal..., 'awas kau-ttebane!" batin Kushina kesal lalu mulai meletakkan tas biolanya ke tanah lalu dia mulai melayangkan tangan kanan yang sudah dikepalnya ke salah satu pria yang mengelilinginya.

BRUUKK...

Tepat sasaran, pria yang dipukulinya itu terpental satu meter darinya. Kushina menyengir sinis sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya dan mulai menyerang lagi tetapi sayang serangannya itu dihindari oleh mereka berdua, dengan cepat dua pria yang tadi menghindari serangannya Kushina, langsung memegang tangannya Kushina dengan sangat kuat sekali.

Kushina mencoba memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri tetapi gagal, pria yang tadi dipukul oleh Kushina sudah berdiri dan sekarang dia berada tepat dihadapannya Kushina. Dia menampar Kushina dengan sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai membuat bibirnya berdarah.

"berani-berani-nya kau memukulku, b****!"

Setelah pria itu berkata demikian..., dia langsung memegang dagunya Kushina dengan sangat kuat sekali, ketika Kushina mencoba menendangnya..., tiba-tiba dia dibawa masuk kedalam semak-semak terdekat dan ditiduri dengan paksa oleh kedua pria disisinya, mereka mengunci tangan dan kakinya dengan sangat kuat sekali dan ditambah lagi mulutnya disumpel oleh sedikit bahan baju Kushina yang dirobek oleh pria yang memukulnya sebelumnya. 'apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku!' batin Kushina ketakutan.

"hmm...hmmm...hmmmm!" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia tidak bisa berteriak sama sekali.

Dia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat pria yang memukulnya tadi membuka celana ¾ -nya, dan sekarang tinggalah sebuah kolor. Kushina sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat itu. dia mencoba memberontakkan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga berharap bisa melepaskan diri, tetapi usahanya gagal. Pria itu sudah menindihnya dan mulai menciumi lehernya dengan penuh nafsu sambil meraba-raba seluruh tubuh Kushina mencoba untuk membuka pakaiannya.

Kushina menangis saat lehernya diciuminya penuh nafsu, rasa sakit dilehernya karena digigit olehnya membuatnya air matanya keluar lebih banyak dari pelupuk matanya, ketika pria itu baru membuka setengah pakaiannya..., tibalah pria berambut jabrik berwarna kuning, dia menarik pria yang menindihkan Kushina menjauhi Kushina dengan tarikkan yang sangat kasar lalu dia mulai memukulnya tanpa belas kasihan-pun, Minato tidak memberi kesempatan pria itu untuk memukulnya, Minato terus menyerangnya bertubi-tubi sampai-sampai dia terjatuh pingsan.

Dua pria itu berlari menyerangnya tetapi mereka juga bernasib sama dengan pria tadi, yaitu terjatuh pingsan dengan muka hancur dan gigi yang ompong. Nafas Minato yang berburu masih menatap tiga pria yang pingsan itu penuh kemarahan dan tidak lama kemudian dia berpaling pada Kushina yang memeluk tubuhnya di pojokkan semak-semak dengan expresi sangat ketakutan, keringat bercucuran di wajahnya, lehernya sedikit berdarah karena gigitan pria tadi.

Minato berjongkok ketika dia tiba disana, Kushina menjauhkan dirinya dari Minato, tiap Minato mendekatinya pasti Kushina menjauhinya *ya iyalah, namanya juga orang yang ketakutan*.

"Kushu-chan, ini aku Minato" bisik Minato ditengah-tengah lirihan ketakutannya Kushina.

Kushina menatapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Kush..."

Kushina memeluknya tanpa izin dari Minato, dia memeluknya penuh ketakutan karena terasa jelas dari getarannya saat memeluk Minato. Minato membalas memeluknya sambil membelai rambut merahnya.

"aku...hiks...aku takut...hiks...Minato"

"tenang saja, aku bersamamu. Kamu bisa berdiri?"

Kushina menggeleng, sepertinya dia tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat karena masih ketakutan. Minato mengerti dengan keadaannya Kushina, jadi dia menggendong Kushina ala bridal style dan mulai membawanya kedalam mobil. Dan mereka berjalan menuju pulang dengan kesunyian.

-x-x-x-x-

"ya kami-sama!, putriku!"

"Kushina!"

Teriak Hashirama dan Arashi secara bersamaan ketika melihat pakaian Kushina yang kotor dan saat ini digendong ala bridal style oleh Minato, expresi wajah Kushina masih terlihat ketakutan meskipun dia sudah tiba di rumahnya, tangan kanannya meremas kerah Minato dengan sangat kuat sekali. Para maid yang berada disana melihat insiden tersebut dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"apa yang terjadi padanya Minato?" tanya Hashirama

"Kushina hampir diperkosa Hashirama-sama"

Hashirama dan Arashi menarik nafas mereka setelah mendengar perkataannya, begitupula para maid yang sedang melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Hashirama menangis dan mulai membawa Kushina menuju kamarnya dengan ala bridal style setelah dia meminta Minato untuk menyerahkan Kushina padanya.

"maafkan aku Arashi-sama, aku tidak becus menjaganya, seharusnya aku tidak memperdulikan ponsel-ku" bisiknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Arashi tersenyum lalu menyentuh bahunya Minato

"kenapa kamu harus meminta maaf, untung saja ada kamu. Jika tidak ada kamu pasti adikku sudah..., aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Terima kasih"

Minato masih menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, meskipun Arashi berkata demikian, dia tetap saja merasa bersalah. Apalagi pasti ayahnya Kushina akan marah besar padanya karena tidak becus menjaga Kushina.

"Minato!" teriak Hashirama ditangga

Minato menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Dia pasti akan terkena cacian oleh ayahnya Kushina apalagi saat ini tatapannya pada Minato sangat dingin melebihi tatapan dingin Kushina. Seluruh tubuh Minato bergetar hebat saat Hashirama berjalan mendekatinya, dia memejamkan matanya ketika Hashirama tiba tepat didepannya yang saat ini mulai melayangkan tangannya keudara.

Tidak ada rasa sakit atau panas sedikitpun? Dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dia tidak mendapatkan rasa sakit tapi dia mendapatkan tepukkan hangat di bahunya, Minato menatap Hashirama keheranan.

"terima kasih Minato"

-x-x-x-x-

Keesokan harinya Minato berjalan menuju rumahnya Kushina, dia kesana bukan untuk mengajarkan bermain biola, untuk seminggu Kushina disuruh libur belajar bermain biola oleh Hashirama karena katanya dia butuh menyegarkan diri atau bisa dibilang agar Kushina bisa melupakan kejadian sebelumnya yang menimpanya. Minato kerumahnya Kushina karena Kushina yang menelponnya agar datang kerumah, setibanya disana..., Kushina menunggunya digerbang depan rumahnya dan ketika Kushina menyadari kalau Minato tiba, dia langsung berjalan mendekati Minato sambil tersenyum. Itu adalah hari pertama kalinya Minato melihat Kushina tersenyum saat dia datang kerumahnya.

"ohayou, Minato-kun!"

Minato tersontak terkejut ketika Kushina menambahi nama suffix '-kun' di namanya

"Minato-kun?" ulang Minato tidak percaya

Kushina mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dengan expresi Minato

"kenapa? Tidak boleh yah kalau aku memanggilmu Minato-kun?" goda Kushina

Dan itu pertama kalinya Kushina menggoda Minato

"tidak...bukan begitu, boleh-boleh saja kamu memanggilku begitu. Aku hanya...hanya heran saja kenapa kamu memanggilku Minato-kun, tidak biasanya kamu begitu"

Kushina tertawa kecil

"ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu?"

"apa itu?"

"tapi tidak disini, boleh aku memasukki mobilmu?"

"yah tentu saja"

Kushina membuka pintu mobil lalu duduk di bangku penumpang dan mulai menutupnya kembali

"ayo kita pergi ke taman Konoha, aku akan mengatakannya disana" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum manis.

Lagi-lagi Minato terpesona dengan senyumannya dan semburat merah menjalari wajahnya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka tiba di taman Konoha

"begini Minato..., kemarin aku belum sempat mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' padamu, terima kasih yah kamu sudah menolongku kemarin" kata Kushina di kursi panjang yang berada di taman bersama Minato.

Minato menggarukkan belakang kepalanya

"yah, sama-sama Kushina"

"dan satu lagi yang ingin kutanyakan?"

"yah, apa itu?"

"will you be my friend?"

Minato tersontak terkejut, seharusnya dia yang berkata seperti itu

"aku sudah memaafkan semua kesalahanmu padaku Minato-kun, termasuk kejadian di lift itu. Dan aku juga meminta maaf padamu karena bersikap dingin padamu. Kamu tahu kan aku hanya mencoba menjaga diriku saja, kamu mau memaafkanku?"

Minato tersenyum manis

"yah, aku memaafkanmu. Dan seharusnya pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya bukanlah kamu yang memintanya Kushu-chan, seharusnya aku yang mengucapkannya"

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya

"eh? Yang mana-ttebane?" tanya Kushina polos

Minato tertawa pelan

"Kushina..., will you be my friend?" tanya Minato sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearahnya bermaksud ingin berjabat tangan.

Kushina menatapnya sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dan dia menjabat tangannya Minato.

"Friend-ttebane!"

"Friend"

TBC

A/N : hufft, akhirnya selesai juga. Gomen yah Minna kalau Shisui update-nya lama, yah, habis sedang UN sih jadi Shisui gak bisa muncul dulu di fanfic selama seminggu. Dan yey! Hari ini UN berakhir-ttebane. Tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan saja deh..., semoga Shisui lulus! Amiin. Eh kok malah curhat sih!...hehehe, gomen yah Minna kalau kelamaan. m(_ _)m

Dibawah ini Shisui akan membalas Reviews Minna!

** : **Gomen yah kuchiki-san kalau masih ada yang salah, semoga di chap yang satu ini gak ada yang salah ketik yah :), iya Shisui juga sedih melihat mereka di anime, mati saat melawan kyuubi demi melindungi anak dan desanya...hiks ;(. Jika Shisui ada disitu pasti mereka Shisui tolongin dari terkaman kyuubi yang kejam-ttebane. Makasih atas review-nya

**AAind88 : **Arigatou gozaimasu!, makasih atas review-nya.

**anzu qyuji : **hahaha, makasih buat review-nya.

**Namikaze immah-chan sapphire : **15 deh kayanya, itu juga Shisui belum terlalu yakin. Hehehe. Makasih atas review-nya

**Fran Fryn Kun : **makasih atas pujiannya, gomen yah kalo kelamaan Fran-kun. Nih fic 10 dah update, makasih reviewnya yah ;)

**Crizky Uzunami : **hehehe, gomen yah kalo kelamaan update, soalnya Shisui banyak kerjaan jadi waktu Shisui sempit buat bikin fic, hehehe..., makasih atas pujian and review-nya Crizky-san.

**Red-Hot Habanero :** arigatou gozaimashita atas pujian and review-nya.

**U. Icha-chan :** iya ini sudah update kok, er..., ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil Shisui senpai dong, kayaknya gimana gitu. Hehehe, cukup panggil Shisui aja yah. :).

**velisia : **kalo disini Minato sama Kushina berumur 21 tahun Velisia-chan, tapi kalau umur aslinya mungkin sudah 38 atau 40 tahunan, yah soalnya kan ulang tahun Naruto udah 17 tahun. Itu setahuku sih ;), hehehe. Makasih yah atas pujiannya and review-nya.


	11. Chapter 11 : Anata o aishite, Kushina?

Chapter 11

Anata o aishite, Kushina...?

Part 1

**Disclaimer** : Shisui-Namikaze *plak*... iya-iya...gomen akang Masashi T.T

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Family, Angst etc

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, tetek bengek semuanya ada !

_**Arigatou already read my fic:**_

_**U. Icha-chan**_

_**Rencaggie**_

_**Guest**_

_**Uzumaki Kuchiki**_

_**Red-Hot Habanero**_

_**Namikaze immah-chan sapphire**_

_**Namikaze Mutiara Hana**_

_**Fran Fryn Kun**_

_**Puthry Azzahra**_

_**Rimadhani Hime**_

_**And for all silent readers... :)**_

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

"Kushina..., will you be my friend?" tanya Minato sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearahnya bermaksud ingin berjabat tangan.

Kushina menatapnya sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dan dia menjabat tangannya Minato.

"Friend-ttebane!"

"Friend"

Chapter 11

Kushina berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya dengan sangat resah, biola Stradivarius yang dulunya adalah milik Minato sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya, Minato memberikannya tepat disaat show pertama Kushina.

Dia mendesah tidak sabar dan sekali-kali menatap jam tangan berwarna orange di pergelangan tangan mungil-nya.

Dua menit kemudian mobil porsche berwarna merah muncul di arah barat tempat Kushina berdiri, mobil tersebut berlaju dengan cepatnya kearah tersebut. Ketikanya mobil itu sudah tepat berada disebelah Kushina, mesin mobil tersebut mati dan keluarlah seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang sangat menawan dari mobil. Kushina menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk ketikanya pria itu sudah tepat berada di depannya.

"Maaf Kushu-chan aku telat, tadi aku ada sedikit halangan ditengah jalan"

"Halangan apa? Perempuan?"

"Bukan..., macet maksudku" sahut Minato dengan ekspresi wajah puppy eyes mencoba untuk meyakini Kushina agar memepercayainya.

Kushina menghela nafasnya tepat berada didepan Minato lalu dia melewati Minato dan berjalan kearah pintu mobil

"Begini nih kalau punya kekasih mantan playboy, selalu saja beralasan" Gerutu Kushina dan mulai memasukki mobil Minato.

Disaat Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya diwajah Minato, Minato memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hembusan aroma nafas Kushina yang harum, dia tersenyum lembut lalu memasukki mobilnya. Kushina dan Minato sudah sangat akrab sekali, selama setahun mereka berdua berteman akhirnya telah mulai menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman yaitu, berpacaran. Banyak kejadian-kejadian menarik dan sedih telah mereka lewati bersama, dan sekarang Minato bukanlah guru-nya lagi karena Kushina sudah ahli dalam bermain biola sepenuhnya sejak pertunjukkan pertama permainan biola-nya, semua ilmu musik yang Minato ajarkan sudah dia kuasai sepenuhnya, bahkan sekarang permainan biola Kushina lebih bagus dan lebih indah daripada permainan Minato, sekarang Kushina menjadi sukses berkat usaha Minato dan Mikoto, dia sering dipanggil dan dikontrak oleh berbagai macam peminat musik di seluruh kota Konoha bahkan belahan dunia sehingga terkadang dia dibuat sibuk demi mempersiapkan semua show. Dihari pertama Kushina show, Minato selalu bersamanya, menyemangatinya agar jangan terlalu canggung, Minato selalu memenuhi seluruh kebutuhannya saat itu, dan pada saat itu tanpa diduga-duga oleh Kushina, Minato menyatakan cinta-nya ke Kushina.

-**Flashback-**

Musim dingin tiba, salju sudah memenuhi kota Konoha, seluruh penduduk konoha sibuk membersihkan jalanan depan rumahnya memakai sekop, pakaian-pakaian tebal telah membelit di seluruh tubuh mereka dan begitupula Kushina, gadis berumur 21 tahun berambut merah sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyekop salju kesana dan kesini untuk membantu Arashi, Minato, Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Arashi saat ini sedang tidak bekerja karena jalanan dipenuhi banyak salju dan tentu saja bandara sedang off lepas landas saat itu sehingga dia sulit pergi bekerja, Arashi sudah meyuruh wakil direktur-nya yaitu Obito untuk menangani perusahaannya itu, dan Hashirama..., saat ini dia habis diomeli oleh Kushina agar tidak usah membantu membersihkan jalanan karena kata Kushina dia takut kalau nanti penyakit jantung-nya kambuh lagi gara-gara kelelahan, Hashirama menurut saja jadi dia hanya memeriksa perkembangan cabang perusahaannya di ruangan kerja-nya.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka selesai membersihkan salju di depan rumah Kushina, mereka menghembuskan nafas mereka secara kompak lalu meregangkan tubuh mencoba menghilangkan rasa pegal-pegal yang melanda tubuh mereka karena kebanyakan membungkukkan badan dan mengangkat tebalnya salju dari jalanan.

"Hufft..., akhirnya selesai juga-ttebane!, nah begini kan lebih baik" tanya Kushina sambil mengamati jalanan depan rumahnya dengan senyuman.

Minato dan yang lainnya hanya menganggukkan kepala setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Kushina, lalu tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara anak kecil menggigil di belakangnya Kushina sambil memanggil Mikoto.

"Brrr..., kaa-san. Ayo masuk, aku kedinginan nih...brrr"

Lima orang yang berada disana langsung refleks memandang anak kecil berumuran tiga tahun itu, rambutnya hitam panjang hampir sebahu dan diikat sedikit diujung rambutnya, dia menggigil kedinginan dan terkadang tubuhnya bergetar tidak karuan, dia bertingkah seperti itu karena pakaian yang dipakaianya tidak terlalu tebal. Dia adalah Itachi anak dari hasil cinta Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Mereka semua menatap Itachi penuh kekhawatiran terutama Mikoto yang jelas-jelas ibunya.

"Ya ampun Itachi-chan...!, kenapa kamu keluar dari rumah? dan kemana pakaian tebalmu?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"A-a-ak-aku..., brrr..., me-l-l-epask-kannya kaa-san" jawab Itachi terbata-bata, gempulan nafasnya terlihat jelas dimata Mikoto, Itachi benar-benar kedinginan!

Mikoto memeluk Itachi lalu menghusapkan punggungnya bermaksud ingin mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya dan kemudian dia menggendongnya.

"Kenapa kamu lepas, sudah tahu dingin?"

"A-aa-aaku tidak n-n-nyaman m-mem-mema-kai-inya kaa-san?"

Dan seketikanya Mikoto membuka mulutnya untuk mengomeli Itachi lagi, Fugaku menyentuh bahu Mikoto dengan sangat lembut.

"Sudah Mikoto, lebih baik kita masuk saja. Lihatlah Itachi sudah sangat kedinginan" bisik Fugaku disebelah Mikoto.

Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai berjalan memasukki rumah Kushina bersama Fugaku, Kushina tersenyum kagum melihat keluarga Uchiha yang saat itu berjalan memasukki rumahnya, mereka sangat mesra dan akrab sekali padahal mereka berdua mempunyai sifat yang sangat berbeda, Fugaku pendiam dan dingin sedangkan Mikoto lemah lembut. Entah apa yang ada difikirkan mereka saat berpacaran, cinta memang buta. Batin Kushina.

"Hah?..., kapan yah aku bisa berkeluarga seperti mereka. Bisa merasakan hangatnya berkeluarga dan mempunyai anak?" ucap Minato disaat Arashi berjalan menjauhi Kushina dan Minato memasukki rumah.

Kushina menoleh kearah Minato dengan alis berkerut sedangkan Minato tersenyum manis dengan mata safir yang genit menatap Kushina.

"Itu kan yang ada difikiranmu?"

"Tidak tuh, difikiranku tidak seperti itu-ttebane!"

Minato terkekeh kecil lalu mendekati Kushina dan mulai merangkul bahu kanannya, Kushina tersontak terkejut dengan tingkah Minato saat ini, rasa hangat menjuluri tubuhnya saat Minato merangkulnya bahkan rasa hangat ini melebihi hangat jaket tebal yang dipakainya, dan wajah Kushina memerah semerah tomat.

"Tapi perasaanku mengatakan begitu. Tenang, disini ada aku? Seorang teman yang bisa diandalkan" bisik Minato sambil menyengir tidak jelas.

Kushina mengerti dengan ucapan Minato, dia menyikut perut Minato sekuat tenaga sehingga dia dengan refleks melepaskan rangkulannya di bahu Kushina untuk memegang perutnya sambil meringis.

"Kau masih belum berubah playboy!, jika kau selalu seperti itu terus hubungan teman kita putus!" ancamnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Minato yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Setelahnya rasa sakit Minato sudah mulai menghilang dia berlari mengejar Kushina sambil memohon 'Jangan dong Kushu-chan..., aku kan hanya bercanda' dengan nada bicara yang sangat manja.

-x-x-x-x-

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam, Minato pamit untuk pulang ketikanya radio memberitakan kalau jalan raya sudah dibereskan dari salju. Mikoto dan Fugaku-pun pamit pulang karena Itachi terkena demam gara-gara kedinginan.

Saat ini Kushina berada di balkon kamarnya, dia sedang memainkan biola-nya dengan sangat lembut, dia memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati alunan-alunan lagu yang dimainkannya. Jemari-jemari lentiknya menekan senar biola dengan lincahnya dan tangan kanan yang memegang tongkat biola sedang menggesek senar biola penuh kelembutan, alunan lagu yang dimainkan Kushina membuat suasana malam bersalju yang mencekam dan dingin ini penuh kehangatan dan ketentraman bahkan terkadang ada beberapa orang berhenti sebentar di depan rumahnya ketika mereka mendengar alunan nada biola yang dimainkan Kushina.

Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lembut disaat dia menyelesaikan permainan biola-nya, hatinya merasa lebih tenang setelah memainkan biola Stradivarius tersebut, entah kenapa ketika Kushina memegang biola Minato itu..., dia merubah profesi-nya yang dulunya ingin menjadi pendekar karate berubah menjadi ke pemain biola. Bahkan hobi-hobinya yang berbau adrenalin sudah hampir semua dia lupakan demi menyingsing kemampuan biola-nya agar lebih ahli.

-**Dirumah Mikoto-**

Mikoto meletakkan Itachi ditempat tidur-nya dengan perlahan-lahan, Mikoto mencium kening Itachi penuh kasih sayang lalu berbisik 'oyasumi' dengan sangat pelan sekali, Mikoto melesat menuju pintu kamar Itachi untuk keluar dari kamar Itachi lalu dia menutupnya.

"Apa kamu yakin atas rencanamu Miko-chan?" tanya Fugaku disebelah kanan Mikoto tepat disaat Mikoto menutup pintu kamar Itachi.

Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap

"Iya, aku sangat yakin. Kushina pasti bisa melakukannya"

"Tapi kan..."

"Kamu kan dengar sendiri saat Kushina memainkan biola-nya, permainannya sangat indah sekali. Permainannya seperti orang yang professional. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa!"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi kan..., itu kepada kita. Dia menganggap itu hal yang biasa saja karena kita yang mendengar dan menonton permainan biolanya, tapi bagaimana kalau dengan orang yang tidak dikenal? Dengan jumlah yang lebih dari lima puluh orang? Apa dia akan tenang seperti kita yang sedang menontonnya?"

Mikoto tersenyum lembut dan manis ketikanya Fugaku berkata demikian, dia membelai pipi sang suami dengan lembut sekali lalu mulai berkata

"Kamu tenang saja, aku dan Minato sudah merencanakan semuanya"

Fugaku mendengus kesal disaat Mikoto membisikkan kata Minato tepat didepan wajahnya, kupingnya terasa panas karena tiap hari dia selalu mendengar kata Minato terus-menerus dari mulut Mikoto, dia cemburu? Ya jelaslah, masa istri yang sangat disayanginya harus menyebut nama orang lain selain dia, itu pastinya membuat Fugaku cemburu tentunya.

"Kenapa sih kamu selalu membicarakan Minato terus-Minato terus, memangnya aku kurang apa?" dengus Fugaku dengan ekspresi wajah cemberut.

Mikoto tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan suami tercinta yang berada didepannya itu, dia menyentuh pipi sang suami lalu menggerakkan wajah sang suami kearah wajahnya agar Fugaku bisa menatap wajahnya, Fugaku masih cemberut kesal dengan ekspresi wajah yang lucu, terkadang Mikoto tertawa kecil melihat suaminya yang saat ini cemberut.

"Kamu cemburu Fugaku-kun?"

Fugaku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat ketika Mikoto berkata demikian, wajahnya memerah merasa malu dengan tingkahnya tadi yang sudah terlihat jelas kalau Fugaku cemburu pada Minato, tanpa seizin Fugaku... Mikoto mencium bibir Fugaku dengan sangat lembut, memberikan rasa cinta dan sayang ke bibir ranum-nya Fugaku, awalnya Fugaku tidak membalas tapi lama-kelamaan dia sudah tidak tahan dan mulai membalas ciuman lembutnya Mikoto sehingga menciptakan desahan kenikmatan dari kedua insan itu.

-x-x-x-x-

Hari pertama musim semi tiba, burung-burung dan para hewan-hewan kecil mulai berani keluar dari rumahnya, mulai melayang-layang bebas mengitari langit biru yang cerah kebiruan, matahari pagi mencairkan lapisan-lapisan salju yang masih tersedia dijalanan, boneka-boneka salju mulai mencair secara perlahan-lahan sampai hanya tertinggal sebuah topi dan syal berwarna hitam yang basah.

Burung-burung kecil mulai bercicit di atap rumah besar berdesain klasik, lalu tidak lama burung-burung kecil mulai bertebaran bagaikan lalat ketika mendengar suara teriakkan histeris sang empunya rumah.

"APA! PERTUNJUKKAN?!" teriak Kushina tepat diruang tamu. Untung saja dirumah tidak ada Hashirama, karena Hashirama sedang ke Ame bersama Arashi selama 7 bulan untuk mengecek cabang perusahaan mereka dengan menaiki kereta, jika saja Hashirama disana..., mungkin dia akan mati konyol gara-gara terkejut mendengar teriakkan histeris Kushina yang membelah langit.

Dua 'makhluk hidup' yang berada didepannya meringis kesakitan sambil menutup kedua telinga mereka disaat Kushina berteriak tepat didepannya.

"Iya, ini untuk membuktikan pada semua orang kalau kamu mempunyai bakat menjadi pemain biola, Kushi-chan" jelas Mikoto sambil menutup kedua telinganya yang berdengung terus-menerus.

"Bakat apanya?!, aku masih dalam tahap belajar."

"Dalam tahap belajar? Kamu sudah menguasai semuanya Kushina. Apa salahnya kalau mencobanya?" bisik Minato yang sekarang sudah mulai tenang tidak menutupi telinga-nya.

Kushina menatapnya sangat tajam kearah Minato seolah-olah berkata 'Aku akan memakanmu hidup-hidup' sehingga membuat Minato sweatdrop.

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Minato-kun, kamu sudah tidak dalam tahap belajar lagi Kushi-chan, lusa kemarin kan Minato sudah memberikan semua ilmu yang dia ketahui kepadamu dan kamu bisa memberikan hasil yang menakjubkan saat itu. Itu menandakan kamu sudah sangat ahli dalam permainan biola, bahkan ada suatu bukti kalau kamu selalu mementingkan bermain biola dari pada yang lainnya, itu membuat bukti semakin kuat kalau kamu bisa bermain biola dengan bagus"

Kushina terkesiap mendengar penjelasan Mikoto, rasa gugup dan bingung mulai melandanya, 'bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' batin Kushina heran

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau aku..."

"Arashi-san yang memberitahuku, katanya kamu selalu mementingkan biola itu daripada yang lainnya"

"Tapi Miko-chan... aku masih belum siap melakukan sebuah kontes, aku takut tidak akan bisa menjalankannya dengan normal"

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kalau kamu mau berusaha" gabung Minato ikut berbicara kembali setelah sekian lama dia menutup mulutnya.

Kushina menoleh kearahnya, Minato tersenyum lembut lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang memberitahukan 'Kamu pasti bisa'. Wajahnya yang menawan menatap Kushina penuh keyakinan. Kushina menundukkan wajahnya merasa bimbang dan canggung, rasa bimbang itu semakin membesar ketika Kushina membayangkan banyak orang yang sedang menontonnya dengan senyuman berubah menjadi kecewa disaat mendengar permainan biola aneh-nya Kushina lalu melesat pergi diikuti cacian pedas terlontar dari mulut mereka.

Itu baru bayangannya? Bagaimana kalau itu kenyataan? Pasti Kushina malu seumur hidup dan malas untuk menjalani hidupnya lagi. Dia bisa memainkan biola dengan tenang kalau yang menontonnya ialah orang terdekatnya, tapi kalau yang menontonnya orang asing... ia tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa Miko-chan, Minato-kun?"

"Kenapa?" tanya mereka bersamaan

Kushina mendongahkan kepalanya lalu memandang dua sahabat yang berada didepannya.

"Itu karena aku merasa tidak akan bisa tenang, memang aku bisa tapi itu hanya jika kalian yang menontonnya... aku tidak bisa tenang jika orang yang menontonku adalah orang asing"

Mikoto dan Minato terdiam setelah itu, 'persis seperti yang dikatakan Fugaku-kun' batin Mikoto, lalu ketika Mikoto ingin membalas ucapan Kushina... Minato sudah membalasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kamu lupa apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya padamu di taman Konoha pada hari pertama kita resmi menjadi guru-murid?"

Mikoto dan Kushina memandanginya dengan alis berkerut, Kushina mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian pada hari pertama mereka resmi menjadi guru-murid, dia ingat pada saat itu dia dan Minato berjalan ke pohon sakura dan duduk disana sambil memainkan biola di taman Konoha tersebut, Kushina memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk mengingat semua yang dikatakan Minato saat itu. awalnya samar-samar lalu bayangan wajah Minato muncul di kegelapan sambil berkata

_inilah pembelajaran pertamamu Kushu-chan, mengenal dunia luar. Kamu harus membiasakan dirimu bermain biola dimuka umum agar kamu tidak merasa gugup disaat ada kontes atau semacamnya yang akan kamu ikuti. Bermain biola itu bukan untuk disembunyikan tapi untuk dikeluarkan, biarkan dunia tahu cara bermain biolamu. Itulah kunci sukses agar kamu bisa bermain biola dengan semangat tanpa rasa gugup di suatu hari nanti._

Kata-kata lembut itu selalu terbayang-bayang saat itu, terutama kata 'Membiasakan diri bermain biola dimuka umum' yang menandakan kalau dia memang sudah dilatih oleh Minato agar tidak gugup sejak dulu, apalagi mereka selalu belajar dimuka umum, tidak pernah sekalipun ditempat sembunyi-sembunyi seperti gedung yang sepi atau gedung musik milik ayahnya.

"Kamu sudah mengingatnya?" tanya Minato pada Kushina sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Kushina atas kata-kata itu.

Kushina membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan, mata violetnya yang cerah menatap Minato dan Mikoto yang saat itu menatapnya dengan serius tanpa berkedip sama sekali, Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan-lahan dari rongga hidungnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Minato lagi yang sekarang merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga kedua tangannya menopang di lututnya dan mata safir-nya menatap Kushina sangat lekat.

Mikoto menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian merasa bingung sekaligus tidak mengerti atas ucapan mereka masing-masing, 'apa sih yang dikatakan Minato-kun pada Kushi-chan saat itu?' tanya Mikoto dalam hati penasaran.

"Baiklah... aku akan mencobanya" sahut Kushina pelan.

Mendengar ucapan Kushina..., Mikoto dan Minato tersenyum kesenangan lalu mereka berdua saling bertepukkan tangan.

"Ini akan bagus sekali..."

"Tapi sebelumnya? Dimana aku akan kontes?"

Minato dan Mikoto menoleh kearah Kushina kembali dan mulai menjawab

"Di panggung musik Hashirama-sama"

"Kita akan mengatur jadwal pertunjukkanmu Kushu-chan?"

"Kalian berdua terlihat sangat semangat sekali sih? Aku saja yang menjadi korban tidak semangat seperti itu..., kenapa sih Miko-chan memilihku? Kenapa bukan orang yang disebelahmu saja sih?" ketus Kushina tidak suka melihat mereka bahagia sedangkan dia tidak.

Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Minato yang masih tersenyum

"Ini bukanlah soal memilihku atau kamu Kushu-chan..., nanti kamu juga akan mengerti" sahut Minato.

Kushina mendengus kesal sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didada, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa sambil menggerutu tidak jelas merasa protes dengan jawabannya Minato.

Minato dan Mikoto tertawa melihat ekspresi cemberut Kushina yang lucu itu.

-x-x-x-x-

-**Seminggu Kemudian-**

"Aku sudah menentukkan jadwal pertunjukkanmu Kushi-chan?" kata Mikoto sambil berlari keruang tamu dan membawakan kalender.

"Hmm?" singkat Kushina di sofa sambil menoleh kearah Mikoto.

Kushina merasa terganggu atas teriakkannya Mikoto, gara-gara teriakkannya itu, Kushina jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ke buku novel yang dibaca-nya, dia mendudukkan dirinya disofa ketika Mikoto sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kontes-nya kita lakukan tepat pada hari ulang tahunmu?"

Kushina terkesiap dan dengan spontan menutup buku novelnya sangat kuat sekali, Kushina menoleh kearah Mikoto dan menatapnya tidak percaya, mulutnya melebar dan iris mata violetnya tidak berkedip sekalipun.

"Apa kamu gila Miko-chan?! Itu kan empat hari lagi?"

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kurasa itu jadwal yang tepat"

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju lalu meletakkan buku novelnya ke meja kecil yang berada disebelah kanannya

"Tidak...tidak, aku tidak mau. Itu terlalu cepat, aku tidak akan bisa"

"Sepertinya perkataanku seminggu yang lalu masih belum cukup yah?" sambut seorang pria jabrik berambut kuning tepat berada di sebelah kanan mereka.

Kushina dan Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu berasal, Kushina mendelikkan matanya tidak senang lalu melesat berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dasar, tidak bisakah kamu mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum memasukki rumah orang?!" protes Kushina sambil mengangkat kerah jaket kulit Minato dengan habanero mode.

Minato sweatdrop dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh, dia menatap Kushina penuh ketakutan lalu melayangkan kedua tangannya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Mm-maafkan aku Kushu-chan, tidak akan kuulangi lagi" rintih Minato ditengah-tengah geraman Kushina.

Kushina melepaskan kerah Minato sangat kasar, Kushina sudah tidak menjadi habanero mode lagi ketika dia melepaskan kerahnya Minato sehingga membuat Minato menghembuskan nafas lega merasa kalau dirinya telah selamat.

"Aku tidak akan bisa kalau waktu-nya sesingkat itu" kata Kushina seraya memunggungi Minato dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Minato dan Mikoto saling bertatapan satu sama lain, Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia menatap Minato dengan tampang memelas seolah-olah mengatakan 'Bujuk dia'. Merasa mengerti atas tampang Mikoto, Minato mendekati Kushina lalu memutar tubuh Kushina agar bisa memandanginya.

"Aku akan membantumu, apa gunanya seorang teman kalau tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada temannya? Aku akan menambahkan pelatihannya"

"Tapi itu terlalu singkat baka!, aku tidak akan bisa. Dan dengan berlatih dalam waktu sesingkat itu..., itu tidak mungkin. Seharusnya kamu memakai logika-ttebane!"

Minato tersenyum kecil

"Logika-ku mengatakan kamu bisa melakukannya"

Deg...

Kushina terkesiap ketika Minato berkata demikian, entah kenapa tiap Minato mengatakan suatu hal, pasti selalu memojokkannya dan tidak bisa membalasnya seolah-olah mulutnya itu terkunci rapat dan kuncinya itu dipegang oleh Minato. Minato tersenyum lembut lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Kushina sangat lembut.

"Atas nama teman, aku akan membantumu agar bisa melewati semuanya, dan latihan yang kuberikan berbeda dari latihan sebelumnya"

Violet dan Sapphire berpandangan sangat lama sekali, mereka berpandangan dalam diam. Kushina yang paling pertama mengalihkan tatapan mereka, Kushina menundukkan kepalanya menghindar dari mata sapphire tersebut lalu bergumam

"Aku tidak akan bisa?"

"Dimana biola-ku?" bisik Minato

"Ada dikamar"

"Ambil, cepat..."

Kushina mendongahkan kepalanya lalu menatap Minato dengan alis berkerut dengan ekspresi bingung

"Untuk apa? Berlatih?"

"Ambil saja"

Kali ini ekspresi Kushina berubah menjadi ketakutan, dia merasa kalau Minato akan mengambil biola tersebut, biola yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Apa kamu akan mengambil biola-nya?"

Minato tertawa pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak, cepat ambil biolanya"

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai memunggungi Minato dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, beberapa menit kemudian Kushina menuruni tangga dan berjalan mendekati Minato lagi dengan tas biola terangkul di bahunya.

"Untuk ap...eh?"

Kushina tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena dia ditarik Minato dengan paksa kearah pintu keluar

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Sudah kamu ikuti aku saja"

"Miko-chan tolong jaga rumahku yah?" kata Kushina setengah teriak kearah Mikoto, Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengacungkan jempol kearah Kushina yang saat itu semakin menjauh.

"Iya, hati-hati Kushi-chan"

-x-x-x-x-

Mobil Minato berhenti di sudut jalanan, dia memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebelah restoran makanan cepat saji. Kushina menatap Minato dengan tatapan bingung, 'Apa dia mengajakku hanya untuk makan?' batin Kushina sambil menatap Minato yang sedang sibuk menekan perseling mobil dan membuka pintunya, lalu Minato membukakan pintu untuk Kushina yang berada dibangku penumpang, tingkah Minato mirip sekali dengan tingkah orang yang sedang membukakan pintu untuk pacarnya.

"Apa tadi kamu mengajakku hanya untuk makan siang? Jika iya maaf yah, aku sudah kenyang. Aku sudah makan dirumah bersama Miko-chan" kata Kushina seraya keluar dari mobil

"Baguslah kalau kamu sudah makan Kushu-chan, jadi aku sudah tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang, hehehe"

Kushina mendengus kesal

"Kau menyebalkan Minato-kun"

Minato tertawa lalu mengajak Kushina masuk ke restoran makanan cepat saji

"Jadi kamu mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menemanimu makan?"

"Tidak, aku sudah makan"

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya mulai bingung, 'Tadi dia bilang sudah makan? Lalu untuk apa dia kesini? Latihan? Tidak mungkin' batin Kushina bingung, dia semakin bingung disaat Minato memberitahunya untuk tetap disini lalu dia berjalan ke counter pelayan makanan lalu tidak lama kemudian memasukki ruangan yang bertulis 'Boss Room' yang tidak jauh dari counter pelayan makanan tersebut. Kushina hanya berdiri mematung di dekat pintu melihat tingkah anehnya Minato disana. Tidak lama kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan itu bersama pria berbadan gemuk yang mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna merah, mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Kushina yang saat itu mematung.

"Ini dia gadisnya pak, bolehkan?" bisik Minato sangat sopan ke pria gemuk tersebut.

Pria gemuk itu mengamati Kushina yang saat itu memakai baju dan jaket tanpa lengan, bajunya berwarna kuning dan jaketnya berwarna biru laut dilengkapi kancing tali di tengah-tengah jaket tersebut, Kushina memakai celana katun berwarna biru dengan ujung mata kaki yang ketat karena didalamnya terikat karet bahan. Pria gemuk itu mengamatinya sangat lama sekali sambil menghusap-husap dagunya dan tidak lama kemudian dia mendongahkan kepalanya dengan cepat menatap Kushina sehingga membuat Kushina tersontak kaget.

"Siapa namamu?"

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya ketika pria gemuk itu berkata demikian, dia mengekorkan matanya kearah Minato yang berada disebelah kirinya dengan tatapan tajam, 'Apa dia mengajakku kemari karena ingin menyuruhku bekerja?' dengus Kushina dalam hati. Kushina tersadar dari lamunannya ketika si pria gemuk menegurnya dengan kata 'Gadis merah' berkali-kali.

"Iya pak?"

"Aku menanyakan siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kushina Uzumaki pak"

Pria gemuk itu menganggukkan kepala sambil bergumam mengerti

"Hemm, kamu boleh memainkan musik direstoranku Kushina-san. Aku tidak akan keberatan kalau hanya sehari saja dan lagipula kurasa para pelangganku butuh hiburan sedikit"

"Hah?"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya, Kushina sudah terlanjut terkejut saat dia berkata demikian, dia sudah mengerti kenapa Minato mengajaknya kemari dan kenapa dia beranjak masuk keruangan boss, itu pastinya dia ingin meminta izin pada boss disini agar mengijinkannya memainkan musik di restorannya, Gila!, yah Minato memang gila. Tapi dia melakukan itu demi Kushina.

Pria gemuk itu tersenyum ke Kushina lalu dia memutarkan tubuhnya kearah Minato. Minato menjabat tangannya lalu berkata 'Arigatou, Chouza-sama' terus-menerus sampai mereka berdua melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Tidak lama setelah itu, pria gemuk yang dipanggil Chouza itu berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua meminta izin untuk kembali keruangannya kembali. Minato tersenyum kearah Kushina lalu berjalan mendekatinya setelah Chouza sudah memasukki ruangan pribadi-nya kembali.

"Kamu gila!, kenapa kamu menyuruhku bermain musik di tempat seperti ini?" bisik Kushina saat Minato tepat berada didepannya.

"Kamu lihatlah sekitar restoran ini?" kata Minato seraya melayangkan tangan kanannya kesegala arah.

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya lalu mengikuti arah tangan Minato berarah. Setelahnya selesai Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina dan Minato hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kamu masih tidak mengerti, disini banyak sekali orang asing yang tidak kamu kenali, kamu akan memainkan biola-mu ditengah-tengah mereka yang sedang makan, anggaplah hari ini kamu sedang melakukan pementasan dan orang-orang yang berada disini adalah para tamu yang datang melihat pementasanmu. Ini yang kumaksud sebelumnya, aku akan melatih rasa canggungmu, direstoran ini adalah hari pertamamu latihan mengendalikan rasa gugupmu sebelum kontes itu tiba. Dan jika disaat kamu memainkan biola disini banyak orang yang tertarik untuk mendengarkan alunan musikmu..., itu berarti mereka menyukai alunan musikmu. Dan jika itu terjadi maka aku yakin rasa gugup yang kamu rasakan semakin menurun."

Kushina menelan ludahnya merasa takut sekaligus gugup, dia merasa rencana Minato untuk melatihnya itu sangatlah gila dan tidak masuk akal, bagaimana bisa orang yang sedang menikmati makanannya harus mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah orang yang pasti sudah dibilang gila. Kushina tidak setuju dengan rencana Minato, dengan kasar dia memberikan tas biola ke Minato

"Coba kalau kamu duluan!, kamu kalau ngomong enak banget, coba kamu lakukan sebelum aku melakukannya, apa akan sama seperti yang kamu katakan?" protes Kushina dengan berbisik. Minato menerima biola tersebut lalu membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil biola yang berada didalamnya, Kushina merasa sweatdrop melihat dia yang sudah berada ditengah-tengah restoran dan bersiaga memainkan biola-nya, 'dia benar-benar melakukannya?' batin Kushina sweatdrop. Tidak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara alunan musik lembut dan menyentuh hati keluar dari senar biola itu, dan tidak lama kemudian alunan nada itu menjadi alunan instrumen _'Kokoro No Wakusei'. _Kushina tertegun mendengar alunan instrumen tersebut, dia pernah mendengar instrumen lagu ini di paris tepat ketika dia sedang membeli roti dan snack di toko makanan.

"Apa dia yang memainkan alunan itu saat di toko makanan?" bisik Kushina pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap Minato dengan mata membelalak. Belum lima menit Minato memainkan biolanya, para penikmat makanan disini menatap Minato penuh kekagumam lalu menepuk-nepuk tangan mereka. Kushina menatap seluruh restoran yang sudah hampir semua pengunjung restoran itu menepukkan tangan mereka, hebat? Yah Minato sangat hebat sekali. Minato berhenti memainkan biolanya lalu berkata 'Terima kasih' kesemua orang yang berada di restoran tersebut dengan membungkukkan badannya, para pengunjung makanan disini berteriak 'Lagi' secara kompak, mereka meminta Minato memainkannya lagi, itu sungguh luar biasa, pikir Kushina.

"Baiklah aku akan memainkannya lagi..."

"Horeee" sorakkan demi sorakkan menggema seluruh ruangan restoran itu, para pengunjung sudah melupakan makanan mereka, mata mereka hanya terfokus pada Minato.

"Tapi bukan aku yang memainkannya melainkan gadis yang berada didepanku" kata Minato seraya mengacungkan tangan kanannya kearah Kushina, Kushina tersentak kaget lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, Minato menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba menyemangatinya. Denga berat hati Kushina berjalan kecil kearahnya, para pengunjung di resoran ini saling berbisik satu sama lain ditiap Kushina berjalan mendekati Minato. Kushina mengambil biola yang berada ditangan Minato dengan kepala menunduk, wajahnya sangat memerah saat ini karena malu, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan cepat sekali.

"Tenang saja, kunci utamamu saat ini adalah tenang dan rileks. Anggap saja semua orang disekitarmu adalah sebuah sampah yang tak berguna, mengerti" bisik Minato di telinga Kushina lalu berjalan menjauhi Kushina.

Nafas Kushina terasa sangat berat sekali ketika mata para pengunjung sudah terfokus kepadanya, sunyi..., hanya ada suara minyak goreng yang terdengar seperti mendidih karena sudah sangat panas di belakangnya. Kushina menarik nafasnya sangat panjang lalu menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba untuk rileks, matanya terpejam lalu dia bersiaga memainkan biolanya dengan kata-kata Minato masih terbayang difikirannya 'Tenang saja, Kunci utamamu saat ini adalah tenang dan rileks. Anggap saja semua orang disekitarmu adalah sebuah sampah yang tak berguna'.

TBC

A/N : Finish, oke Shisui udah gak bisa ngomong banyak lagi, yang Shisui ingin bilang sekarang adalah Gomen karena lama update yah, si ilham baru dateng sekarang. Gomen yah kalau fic ini terlalu gaje, Tunggu chap selanjutnya yah Minna.

Jaa Minna-san

Dibawah ini balasan reviews Minna

**uzumaki. kuchiki** **:** Gomen yah updae-nya telat, si ilham memang jarang muncul. Yah soalnya Shisui sama si ilham habis berantem jadi jarang bertemu deh, hehehe. :). Makasih atas review-nya yah.

**Fran Fryn Kun** : Ah? Fran-kun jadi suka sama Avenged yah?, Shisui juga suka sama Avenged, lagu-lagunya menyemangati hati yang sedang galau, hahaha. Iya sama-sama Fran-kun :). Makasih yah atas review-nya.

**CindyAra **: Iya ini sudah lanjut, makasih yah atas review-nya :)

**Puthry Azzahra** : Hehehe iya nih, tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan doang, aduh kasihan Puthry-chan :(, yang sabar yah..., emang tuh pemerintah maunya duit doang kalau kerja aja..., lelet. Semoga lulus yah Puthry-chan :). Oh iya..., kapan nih epotoransu! Kushina update?, Shisui udah gak sabar nih. Hehehe :), makasih yah review-nya.

**Aika Licht Youichi** : Iya, gomen yah Aika-san kalau masih ada yang salah, Shisui harap di chap yang satu ini tidak ada kesalahan. Makasih yah review-nya.

**Naru-chan** : Makasih yah pujiannya :), iya ini sudah update.

**U. Icha-chan** : Hehehe #menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala, makasih yah atas pujiannya. Hem..., ya udah deh terserah Icha-chan aja dah mau panggil Shisui apa aja asal jangan panggil Shisui baa-san atau apapun yang terlihat tua, soalnya Shisui masih berumur 18 belas tahun, iya ini sudah lanjut..., yah bagaimana lagi yah (-_-)?, Shisui juga kasihan melihat Kushina yang hampir diperkosa, bahkan Shisui pengen nangis saat membuat Kushina terkena sial begitu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi..., si ilham memaksa Shisui untuk buat yang begitu, yah jadinya Shisui pasrah aja deh, makasih yah review-nya. :)

**Crizky UzuNami** : Gomen yah kalau FugaMiko tidak terlalu banyak muncul di fic ini, yah memang FugaMiko hanya sebagai tambahan di fic ini jadi fic FugaMiko masih jarang disini. Sekali lagi Gomen yah. Makasih review-nya :)


	12. Chapter 12 Anata o aishite part 2

**Hemmm..., gak kerasa yah sudah 12 chappie?**

**Fic ini sedikit lagi tamat...hiks...hiks :'( #cengeng**

Chapter 12

Anata o aishite, Kushina...?

Part 2

**Disclaimer** : Shisui-Namikaze *plak*... iya-iya...gomen akang Masashi T.T

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Family, Angst etc

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, tetek bengek semuanya ada !

_**Thanks already read my fic:**_

_**U. Icha-chan**_

_**Rencaggie**_

_**Guest**_

_**Uzumaki Kuchiki**_

_**Red-Hot Habanero**_

_**Namikaze immah-chan sapphire**_

_**Namikaze Mutiara Hana**_

_**Aika Licht Youichi**_

_**Fran Fryn Kun**_

_**Puthry Azzahra**_

_**Rimadhani Hime**_

_**And for all silent readers, of course... :)**_

_**Warning 2 : Disini masih Flashback...**_

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

"Tenang saja, kunci utamamu saat ini adalah tenang dan rileks. Anggap saja semua orang disekitarmu adalah sebuah sampah yang tak berguna, mengerti" bisik Minato di telinga Kushina lalu berjalan menjauhi Kushina.

Nafas Kushina terasa sangat berat sekali ketika mata para pengunjung sudah terfokus kepadanya, sunyi..., hanya ada suara minyak goreng yang terdengar seperti mendidih karena sudah sangat panas di belakangnya. Kushina menarik nafasnya sangat panjang lalu menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba untuk rileks, matanya terpejam lalu dia bersiaga memainkan biolanya dengan kata-kata Minato masih terbayang difikirannya 'Tenang saja, Kunci utamamu saat ini adalah tenang dan rileks. Anggap saja semua orang disekitarmu adalah sebuah sampah yang tak berguna'.

Chapter 12

Kushina memandangi Minato yang berada didepannya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya diri, peluh sebesar biji jagung mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya. Sesekali Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya merasa dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya, dia bukan Minato yang bisa disimpulkan rasa malu-nya itu kurang dari 12%, dia adalah dia. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang sulit melakukan hal gila seperti ini, memang sih dia suka melakukan sesuatu yang extrim dan itu disimpulkan sesuatu yang gila? Tapi hal extrim itu tidak dipandangi seperti sekarang ini, apalagi berada di tengah-tengah restoran.

Kushina menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia menghela nafas? Sulit dihitung jika dalam keadaan setengah panik ini. Selang beberapa menit..., tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdeham, menandakan kalau mereka sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin mendengarkan permainan musik Kushina.

Dengan alis berkerut, Kushina memandangi sekeliling restoran yang sudah dipenuhi orang-orang yang sekarang sudah mulai memberikan ekspresi suntuk, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mulai melanjutkan makanannya. Kushina mulai mengangkat biola-nya dan mulai meletakkan sudut biola ke dagu-nya. Mata violet-nya telah dia sembunyikan dibalik kelopak matanya, selang beberapa saat ketika dia bersiaga memainkan biola..., jemari-nya terasa kaku, tangannya terasa berat sekali seolah-olah tidak mau menuruti perintah Kushina, tangannya bergetar tapi tidak terlalu bergetar. Masih ragu? Yah Kushina masih ragu dan gugup, apa yang membuatnya ragu? Dia berfikir dia akan gagal dan pada akhirnya dia akan dipermalukan diantara tengah-tengah para pengunjung makanan. Kushina menjauhkan biola-nya dari dagu-nya, Minato yang melihatnya langsung melebarkan matanya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Kushina menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Minato, Minato hanya tertegun ditempat ketika Kushina berjalan mendekatinya..

"Ini, aku tidak akan bisa. Lebih baik aku keluar sebelum aku disoraki dan dipermalukan" bisik Kushina setelah tepat berada didepannya Minato, Kushina memberikan biola Stradivarius tersebut kearah Minato.

"Kush..." Minato tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika dia mendengar suara isakkan didepannya.

Kushina menangis, dia menangis tepat didepan Minato. Disaat Minato ingin menyentuh bahu Kushina..., Kushina menepisnya lalu pergi melewati Minato dan keluar dari restoran. Minato merasa menyesal atas perbuatannya, dia telah membuat Kushina menangis, yah dialah yang telah membuat Kushina menangis. Sebab dia telah memaksa Kushina untuk memainkan biola ditengah-tengah banyaknya orang, Kushina bukanlah dirinya yang bisa mencuekki setiap orang yang berada disekitarnya, Kushina adalah gadis yang hyperaktif dan suka tidak nyaman jika dilihat-lihat oleh orang, apalagi oleh orang yang dikenal.

Minato mendengar bisikkan-bisikkan para pengunjung restoran ini, entah apa yang mereka bisikkan, Minato tidak tahu? tapi ditengah-tengah bisikkan itu, ada yang menghela nafas merasa kecewa kalau Kushina tidak memainkan biola-nya. Minato menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan keluar restoran.

Minato melihat Kushina sudah berada di tempat duduk penumpang di mobilnya, dia masih menangis, melihat Kushina yang tidak berhenti menangis membuat Minato merasa lebih bersalah, dengan kepala menunduk dia berjalan ke mobil Ferarri-nya.

"Kita akan cancel semua-nya?" lirih Minato setelah dia sudah didalam mobil, tepatnya di tempat pengemudi.

Kushina yang mendengar lirihannya Minato langsung berhenti menangis, dia menoleh kearah Minato yang saat itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi menyesal. Minato menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sekuat tenaga, entah kenapa nafasnya terasa sangat berat sekali saat ini.

"Aku dan Mikoto akan meng-cancel seluruh jadwalmu, aku akan membatalkan tiket-nya, aku akan membatalkan pertunjukkanmu di media, aku akan melepaskan poster-poster jadwalmu diseluruh jalanan"

"..."

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku telah ceroboh."

"..."

Minato tersenyum ke Kushina, senyuman yang bukan seperti senyuman biasa melainkan senyuman penuh penyesalan.

"Sekarang ayo pulang, lupakan semuanya. Kushu-chan" bisik Minato masih berusaha tersenyum, dia memasukkan persneling dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

-x-x-x-x-

**-Kushina POV-**

Aku membuka pintu kamarku setelah kedua sahabat-ku telah pulang, saat itu Mikoto tidak seriang sebelumnya disaat Minato memberitahukannya kalau pertunjukkanku akan dicancel olehnya, aku merasa bersalah atas tindakanku. Aku merasa telah mengecewakan kedua temanku, tapi mau diapakan lagi? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun? Aku malu, aku tidak bisa percaya diri jika dilihat banyak orang, apalagi jika orang itu tidak kukenal.

Memang aku dan Minato sering berlatih didepan umum tapi saat itu aku dan Minato tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh kalangan publik, tapi tadi siang..., mereka semua memperhatikanku, menungguku memainkan musik, aku merasa gugup, aneh, tidak percaya diri, dan takut kalau mereka menyorakkiku 'tidak bisa memainkan biola', dan itu pastinya akan membuatku malu seumur hidup.

Dengan kaki lemas aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurku tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu, biola Minato kuletakkan tepat disebelahku ketika aku sudah berbaring ditempat tidur. Kutatapi biola Minato lama sekali, biola terindah yang pernah kulihat, biola yang memberikan suara terindah dan terlembut, biola yang selalu membuatku tenang. tapi kenapa? Kenapa pada saat yang kuperlukan biola ini tidak bisa membuatku tenang?.

Aku memiringkan tubuhku kekanan kearah biola tersebut, aku membelai senar-senar tipis yang membalut di tiang biola. Lembut? Aku sangat suka. Tapi kenapa tadi siang aku sulit sekali memainkan biola ini?.

Drrt...drrt

Suara smartphone-ku bergetar, aku mengambil smartphone-ku di saku lalu membuka SMS yang baru saja masuk.

_**From : Kepala Duren**_

_**Kushu-chan, maafkan aku karena telah memaksamu. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menderita karena ulahku. Maafkanlah tingkahku, aku berjanji aku akan menyelesaikan semua-nya...**_

_**Aku akan memberitahukan para media agar menghapus jadwalmu besok bersama Mikoto-chan, sekali lagi maafkan aku.**_

_**Minato.**_

Entah kenapa saat aku membaca SMS dari Minato, air mataku mulai bercucuran di pipi-ku, aku yang salah Minato, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, bukannya kau Minato. Akulah yang salah!.

Memang ini semua ide-mu dan Mikoto, tapi aku tahu dari semua yang kau lakukan ini adalah demi aku agar aku bisa lebih mendirikan permainan-ku, agar aku bisa lebih mendapatkan kehormatan bagi para pendengar. Agar aku bisa mendapatkan kekaguman. Ide-mu ini sangat berarti buatku, kau, dan Mikoto. Hiks... maafkan aku...maafkan aku.

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan bantal sambil merintih-rintih dibelakang bantal yang menyembunyikan wajahku, aku benar-benar menyesal telah membuat kedua temanku kecewa. Seharusnya tadi kumainkan saja biola-nya di restoran! Masalah jelek atau bagusnya itu belakangan...hiks...bodoh! Kushina bodoh!.

Berhentilah menangis Kushina, menangis tidak akan menghentikan apapun, menangis hanya bisa membuatmu semakin lemah, berfikirlah Kushina!, berfikirlah bagaimana caranya agar kamu bisa berani dan percaya diri dalam memainkan biolamu, buatlah tou-san, kaa-san, nii-san, Minato dan Mikoto bangga padamu. Lakukanlah sesuatu!.

Kamu tidak mau kan usaha teman-temanmu akan sia-sia, kamu tidak mau kan Minato dicaci oleh beberapa media karena dituduh telah mempermainkan mereka. Ayo Kushina! Empat hari, empat hari ini kamu harus belajar mengendalikan rasa gugupmu. Lakukan yang terbaik, bangkit! Ayo bangkit!. Kataku dalam hati.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, aku menghusap air mata yang berada di pipiku dengan lengan kananku, aku menoleh kearah biola Stradivarius yang berada disebelahku, dengan sigap aku turun dari tempat tidur lalu mandi dan setelah itu mengganti bajuku, masih sore!, aku masih punya banyak waktu.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju, aku langsung mengambil biola yang berada ditempat tidur lalu keluar dari kamarku.

**-Normal POV-**

Keesokan harinya tepatnya pagi hari, Minato keluar dari rumahnya. Dia menghidupkan motor Harley-nya lalu berjalan keluar rumahnya menuju rumahnya Mikoto, setibanya disana..., Minato menitipkan motornya di rumah Mikoto lalu mulai berjalan keluar bersama Mikoto, dia menitipkan motornya karena hari ini dia dan Mikoto akan melepaskan poster-poster jadwal pertunjukkan Kushina yang ditempelkan di seluruh gedung-gedung di pinggir jalanan, mereka berdua lebih memilih berjalan kaki daripada menaiki motor karena poster-poster yang di tempelkan tidak terlalu banyak dan tidak terlalu jauh..

Ketika-nya mereka selesai mencabut poster-poster-nya, mereka beristirahat di halte, keringat bercucuran di seluruh wajah mereka karena terik matahari.

"Kau haus?"

"Iya"

"Tunggu sebentar yah, aku akan membeli minuman ringan diseberang jalan"

"Hem, Makasih Minato-kun"

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya setelah Mikoto berkata demikian, Minato menyebrangi jalanan, dia berhenti di depan mesin minuman lalu membeli dua botol kaleng 'Coke' untuknya dan untuk Mikoto.

Minato berjalan menyebrang menuju halte kembali dengan membawa dua botol kaleng 'Coke', setibanya disana..., dia memberikan satu botol kaleng pada Mikoto.

"Makasih"

"Iya"

Ketika Mikoto membuka botol kaleng minuman ringannya dan ingin meminumnya, tiba-tiba bus berhenti didepannya. Awalnya Mikoto cuek saja dengan bus yang berhenti tepat didepannya dan Minato, tapi ketika pintu bus terbuka untuk menuruni penumpang sebelumnya dan menaiki penumpang disini... dia mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinga-nya, suara yang cempreng tapi terdengar lembut di telinga-nya.

Karena penasaran Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, matanya melebar ketika melihat gadis berambut merah sedang tersenyum pada para penumpang yang baru menaiki bus umum tersebut.

"Kushina..." bisik Mikoto

Minato yang sedang asyik-asyiknya meminum minuman ringannya jadi menoleh kearah Mikoto sambil bergumam menanyakan ada apa.

"Lihat di bus itu Minato-kun... itu Kushi-chan! Dia-dia..." bisik Mikoto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah bus, Mikoto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat itu karena dia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Minato mengarahkan bola mata safir-nya kearah bus dimana Mikoto menunjukkan jari telunjuknya, dia tersedak minumannya sendiri ketika melihat Kushina dikerumuni orang-orang yang sedang merapat menaiki bus, Kushina tersenyum sambil berbicara entah apa didalam bus tersebut.

Deg...

Minato dan Mikoto terkejut melihat Kushina yang saat itu mengangkat biola dan meletakkan sudut biola di dagu-nya.

"Minato...Kushi-Kushi-chan..." kata Mikoto terbata-bata sambil menoleh kearah Minato yang saat itu menatap Kushina tidak percaya.

"Yah, kurasa dia akan memainkan biola di kerumunan orang-orang di bus" sahut Minato juga merasa tidak percaya.

Tatapan Minato menjadi tajam ketika melihat seorang pemuda didalam bus memandangi Kushina dengan tatapan mesum, dia menggeram terbakar api cemburu saat melihat pria itu semakin mendekat pada Kushina, Minato beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduk dan mulai berjalan menuju bus yang saat itu masih sibuk mengangkut penumpang.

Mikoto yang menyadari kalau Minato sudah berada didepannya langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai menyusul Minato.

Mereka berdua menaiki bus tanpa sepengetahuan Kushina, Minato memandangi Kushina, tidak!... memandangi pemuda yang sudah berada disebelah Kushina dengan tatapan membunuh. Pemuda itu menyadari tatapan Minato, awalnya pemuda itu cuek-cuek saja tetapi ketika Minato menunjukkan kepalan tangannya, pemuda itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah dari Kushina, pintu bus tertutup dan bus-pun mulai berjalan.

Kushina masih tidak menyadari kalau ada Mikoto dan Minato. Saat ini dia sudah terhanyut dalam permainan biola-nya dengan menutup kedua matanya. Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai memainkan biola-nya kembali tapi nada ini sedikit melow dan sedikit menyayat hati yang mendengarnya.

Lagu yang dibawakan Kushina adalah lagu instrument tersedih yang membuat hati para pendengarnya menangis ( Jika ada yang mengerti alunan lagu-nya?, kalau Shisui jujur yah. Shisui sering menangis kalau mendengar lagu ini ) _'Yiruma – Kiss The Rain', _jemari lentiknya menyusuri senar-senar tipis biola dengan lihai-nya, meskipun dengan mata tertutup tapi suaranya sangat merdu sekali.

Minato yang mendengar permainannya langsung tersenyum sedangkan Mikoto..., dia sedang sibuk menyedot air lendir di hidungnya yang memaksa untuk keluar dari hidungnya dengan tissue, Mikoto menangis. Yah seperti inilah, Mikoto menangis mendengar alunan lagu yang dimainkan Kushina, dia ingin sekali menangis kencang mendengar nada yang dimainkan Kushina tapi dia tahu tempat apa ini, ini tempat umum. Mana mungkin dia harus menangis sepuasnya disini? Bisa-bisa dia dibilang tidak waras oleh para penumpang bus disini.

Ternyata yang menangis disini tidak hanya Mikoto saja, para pengunjung disini juga ada yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Suara isakkan para penaik mobil bus tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Kushina, dia terus memainkan biola-nya dengan lihainya sampai pada akhirnya dia menghentikan permainannya.

Suara tepukkan tangan terdengar bergemuruh didalam bus, bahkan pemuda yang tadi ditatap tajam oleh Minato juga bertepuk tangan. Kushina tersenyum lalu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena dia saat ini berada di bus yang sedang beroperasi, tidak mungkin Kushina membungkukkan badannya dengan leluasa, itu bisa membuatnnya terjatuh kebelakang pastinya. Dia masih tidak menyadari kalau disekitar penumpang bus ada kedua sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk mendengarkan permainan biola saya, sekali lagi saya umumkan tiga hari lagi saya akan membuat pertunjukkan bersama kedua sahabat saya di gedung musik di St. Saikuro, jika ibu dan bapak ada yang beminat silahkanlah datang ke gedung musik di St. Saikuro. Masalah tiket tadi sudah saya beritahukan kalau tiket-nya akan dijual di internet, ibu dan bapak bisa membelinya di minamikoshina .com. Terima kasih"

Lagi-lagi suara tepukkan tangan meramaikan suasana bus, Minato dan Mikoto berjalan mendekati Kushina yang saat itu sedang tersenyum. Kushina membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Mikoto dan Minato sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Dia baru menyadari kalau Mikoto dan Minato juga berada di bus, 'Jika mereka berada di bus, berarti tadi mereka melihatku memainkan biola dong?' batin Kushina sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan mata membelalak.

Onyx, safir dan violet saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Awalnya mereka saling senyam-senyum lalu...

Pletak!

"Aduduh...Ittai!"

Mikoto memukul kepala Kushina dengan kerasnya, para penumpang yang melihat tingkah konyol Mikoto dan Kushina langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Minato sweatdrop dan menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya sambil menyengir-nyengir nista. wajah Kushina sudah semerah tomat saat itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan diam saja mendengar omelan-omelan sahabatnya Mikoto.

"Berani sekali kau yah, kau sudah bilang akan keluar dari pertunjukkan, terus kau mau balik lagi minta dipertunjukkan kembali. Kau tahu kalau aku dan Minato habis melepaskan postermu yang memajangkan wajah anehmu itu?"

"Gomenasai Miko-chan" sahut Kushina pelan masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya seraya menghusap-husap kepala-nya.

Mikoto mendengus kesal sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya, dia masih merasa tidak terima atas kelakuan Kushina yang menurutnya telah mempermainkan dia dan Minato. Tapi dihati-nya yang terdalam dia merasa sangat senang karena Kushina sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa gugup-nya dan sudah ingin mengikutsertakan dalam pertunjukkan.

"Hehehe, sudah...sudah, jangan bertengkar malu dilihat orang." Ikut Minato mencoba menenangkan suasana hati Mikoto.

Mikoto hanya mendengus mendengar ucapannya Minato, tidak lama kemudian dia membuka matanya dan menatap Kushina dengan tatapan penuh tanya

"Tadi saat kau sedang mempromosikan pertunjukkan musikmu, kau bilang 'minamikoshina .com', bagaimana kau tahu website itu?, kan aku sama Minato belum memberitahumu?"

Minato yang mendengar ucapan Mikoto langsung menatap Kushina juga, Kushina yang ditatapi seperti itu oleh mereka jadi merasa sedikit risih, bagaimana tidak risih? Kushina ditatapi oleh Minato dan Mikoto dengan tatapan horror?. Kushina tertawa nista sambil menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya yang dilapisi rambut merah panjang.

"Itu...itu, Fugaku-kun yang memberitahuku."

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kushina, Mikoto dan Minato langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil ber'oh' ria.

-x-x-x-x

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau berani-berani-nya menaiki bus sendirian?" tanya Minato ketikanya turun dari bus bersama Mikoto dan Kushina

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Aku yang mau naik bus, kenapa kau yang marah. Apa urusanmu? Lagipula 'kan aku sekalian ingin belajar melatih rasa takutku" ketus Kushina

"Sejak kapan kau melakukan itu?"

"Sejak kemarin, disaat kau dan Mikoto pulang"

"Jadi kau merencanakan semua-nya?" tanya Mikoto

"Tidak, aku tidak merencanakan semuanya. Aku memang ingin melakukannya sendiri kok"

"Kalau begitu, apakah ada hasilnya?"

"Seperti yang kalian lihat tadi-ttebane"

"Hemm, yah dari pertunjukkanmu di bus tadi itu kau memang telah membuktikannya. Kurasa kau memang sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa gugupmu. Apa kau yakin ingin melanjutkan pertunjukkannya?" balas Minato masih tidak terlalu yakin

"Tentu saja-ttebane!, masa iya aku menelantarkan pertunjukkannya dan mengacuhkan usaha sahabat-sahabatku yang telah berusaha keras demi diriku. Cih, itu bukanlah diriku-ttebane" tegas Kushina

Mikoto dan Minato tersenyum sangat lebar mendengar ucapan Kushina, lalu Minato dan Mikoto secara tiba-tiba memeluk Kushina sambil tertawa riang. Pelukan Minato dan Mikoto terlalu erat sampai-sampai dia sulit bernafas. Untung saja pelukan itu hanya berlangsung dua puluh detik saja, jika tidak..., entah bagaimana nasib Kushina setelah itu?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sekarang kita tinggal memberikan beberapa pernak-pernik untuk panggung gedung musiknya agar lebih menarik, pertunjukkan tinggal 3 hari lagi" kata Minato setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lalu poster ini? Kita apakan?" tanya Mikoto seraya menyodorkan poster yang sudah kusut ke Minato.

"Sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, Kushina sudah mengundang banyak orang tadi di bus, lagipula poster itu sangat kusut sekali, tidak layak untuk ditempelkan lagi"

"Iya sih, tapi kalau mereka menganggap omongan Kushina Cuma angin lewat gimana dong?"

"Tidak akan, mana mungkin mereka tidak datang?. Mereka pasti datang demi Kushina" lanjut Minato sambil menyengir mesum kearah Kushina.

Kushina yang menyadari cengiran mesum-nya Minato langsung menyiku pinggang Minato pelan, meskipun sikutannya pelan, Minato masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit di pinggangnya. Wajahnya Kushina sempat memerah saat menyiku Minato, memerah bukan karena kesal tapi memerah karena sedikit malu dengan ucapan Minato.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengar godaan dan cengiran mesummu itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan merobek mulutmu itu-ttebane!" ancam Kushina dengan ekspresi menyeramkan

"Aduduh, hehehe. Gomenasai Kushu-chan"

Mikoto memutar bola mata onyx-nya ketika melihat tingkah kedua sahabat yang berada disebelah kanannya. Kushina dan Minato saling berdebat satu sama lain. Debatan yang menurut Mikoto konyol.

"Hah?, dasar anak muda" hela Mikoto, dia tidak sadar kalau dia juga adalah seorang anak muda. Tapi sayangnya dia adalah anak muda yang sudah mempunyai anak.

"Eh, kita pergi ke restoran yuk?" ajak Kushina setelah menyelesaikan perdebatan kekanak-kanakkannya bersama Minato.

Minato dan Mikoto menoleh kearahnya

"Wah, kau ingin mentraktir aku dan Minato-kun yah?. Tumben kau baik hati Kushi-chan?" goda Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe, yuk!" ajak Kushina seraya menggenggam tangan kedua sahabatnya dan mulai berjalan menuju restoran.

Kushina, Minato dan Mikoto berhenti di restoran cepat saji, restoran tempat Minato dan Kushina datangi kemarin. Kushina, Minato dan Mikoto duduk di meja paling sudut dekat pintu 'Boss Room'.

"Kalian ingin memesan apa? Nanti kuambilkan di counter" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Emm, apa yah? aku kentang goreng saja deh" sahut Mikoto.

"Aku burger dengan daging ayam saja Kushu-chan" sahut Minato santai seraya membalas senyuman Kushina.

"Eh, tunggu dulu?, tanganmu kan cuma ada dua Kushu-chan? Buat kau mana?" lanjut Minato sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak mau memesan, aku tidak lapar"

"Eh?" gumam Minato dan Mikoto bersamaan.

"Ke-"

Sebelum Mikoto menyelesaikan ucapannya..., Kushina sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju counter untuk memesan makanan. Selang beberapa menit, Kushina kembali lagi ke meja tempat dimana Minato dan Mikoto berada

"Ini Minato-kun, Miko-chan" kata Kushina seraya meletakkan pesanan Minato dan Mikoto.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan Kushu-chan?"

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak lapar, lagipula aku datang disini bukan untuk makan tapi untuk menebus kesalahanku kemarin"

"E––Kushina?" gagap Minato

"Yah, meskipun orang yang berada disini bukanlah orang yang kemarin"

"..."

Kushina tersenyum kearah Minato lalu melesat berdiri kembali dan menuju 'Boss Room' yang tidak jauh dari meja-nya, Minato memandangi Kushina yang saat itu sedang berjalan menuju 'Boss Room', 'Jadi ini kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, kau hanya ingin menebus kelakuanmu kemarin. Kau gadis yang sangat berkarisma Kushina, aku jadi semakin menyukaimu' batin Minato sambil tersenyum kearah Kushina yang sudah memasukki pintu 'Boss Room'.

Mikoto memandangi Minato dengan sebelah alis terangkat, dia melihat senyuman tipis Minato yang mengarah ke Kushina. Melihat Minato seperti itu..., Mikoto menyengir jahil lalu pertanyaan iseng mulai melengkupi otaknya.

"Hei, Senyam-senyum aja. Kau suka yah sama Kushina?" goda Mikoto seraya tersenyum

Minato tersontak terkejut ketika Mikoto berkata demikian, dia menoleh kearah Mikoto dengan peluh sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya. Minato menyengir atau lebih pantas kalau dikatakan dia 'menyeringai' aneh. Minato menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya merasa salah tingkah dan wajahnya-pun memerah tidak karuan.

"E-e, ke-kena-kenapa kau berkata be-beb-begitu Mi-mik-mikoto-chan" gagap Minato

Melihat ekspresi Minato yang salah tingkah itu membuat Mikoto ingin menggoda-nya lagi. Dia menyengir mengejek lalu meminum minuman ringannya, tatapannya ke Minato membuat Minato semakin gelisah dan gugup tidak karuan.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah, 'haaah'?" goda Mikoto lagi seraya memutar-mutar sedotan yang berada di gelas plastik minumannya, dia memanjangkan nadanya di ucapan terakhirnya bermaksud mencoba membuatnya lebih salah tingkah.

"Eto, i-itu... karena ruangan disini sangat panas"

"Eh? Dengar, tidak mungkin karena ruangan panas wajahmu jadi memerah seperti itu, kau kalau mencari alasan yang masuk akal dong. Kalau panas itu biasanya dialiri keringat bukannya wajah memerah, baka!"

Minato merasa terpojok, dia mencoba menormalkan wajahnya kembali tetapi sulit sekali karena Mikoto terus saja menanyakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Kushina.

"Sudahlah jujur saja, Kushina juga tidak punya pacar kok."

"ee, hehehe"

"Kau suka-kan sama Kushina?"

"Eto, itu-i-i-itu anu..., i-iya" sahut Minato jujur seraya menggaruk-garuk pipi kiri-nya.

Mikoto tersenyum sangat manis sekali mendengar ucapannya Minato.

"Cepat katakan cintamu sebelum dia di ambil orang"

"E, ta-"

Minato menghentikan ucapannya ketika suara pintu 'Boss Room' terbuka, Kushina keluar dari pintu tersebut. Dia tersenyum kearah Minato dan Mikoto sejenak lalu berjalan ketengah-tengah restoran. Minato dan Mikoto memfokuskan mata mereka kearah Kushina, 'Dia akan melakukannya lagi' batin Minato. Mikoto menganga ketika melihat Kushina sudah bersiaga memainkan biola-nya ditengah-tengah kerumunan para pengunjung restoran siap saji. 'Kushina?' batin Mikoto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

Kushina menarik nafasnya sedalam-dalamnya lalu dia mulai mengeratkan stick biola yang berada di tangan kanannya. Jemari-jemari kiri lentiknya dia gerakkan secara teratur diatas senar tipis biola bermaksud mencoba untuk melenturkan jemari-nya itu.

"*#* *#* *%^%$...heh?" suara bising para pengunjung di restoran tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja ketika menyadari Kushina berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Minato dan Mikoto memandangi Kushina penuh ketegangan.

"Ha-ah" hela Kushina dan mulai memainkan biola dengan lembut dan santai.

TBC

**Gomenasai Minna update-nya lama, Shisui update-nya lama karena Shisui sedang sibuk mencari kerjaan minggu-minggu ini, Ijazah sih memang belum turun tapi kan ada SKHUN, jadi Ijazah bisa menyusul nanti, Minna tahu kan sekarang mencari kerja susah jadi mau gak mau harus bersiap-siap agar gak jadi sampah masyarakat, hehehe :). Karena itulah Shisui selalu pulang malam, dan sesampainya dirumah Shisui langsung tidur karena kelelahan. Itulah kenapa Shisui jadi sulit mengatur waktu untuk membuat fic.**

**Dan selama dua minggu Shisui berusaha, akhirnya Shisui mendapatkan kerjaan juga, Yey! \('_')/. Dan mulai besok Shisui udah mulai nyari duit sendiri deh ^^**

**Yah meskipun Shisui kerjanya jadi pelayan restoran. Tapi gak papalah, kan buat pengalaman, ya gak? ^^**

**Oh iya, Shisui akan membalas review Minna semua! Look at the below Minna!**

**uzumaki .kuchiki : **Iya gak apa-apa kok. Iya, soalnya Shisui lagi sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. Gomen yah Kuchiki-san m(_ _)m. Iya disini MinaKushi udah jadian, disini Shisui menceritakan flashback mereka sebelum pacaran. Dan di chapter diatas-pun masih menceritakan flashback mereka. Makasih review-nya :)

**Namikaze Mutiara Hana : **hehehe, ini sudah update kok. Makasih review-nya.

**CindyAra : **Makasih, iya ini sudah update. Makasih yah review-nya.

**Red-Hot Habanero : **gak bisa,yah kalo diajarin sih bisa,hehehe :). Mungkin Kushina masih empet sama Minato, hehehe. Film? Film apa? ('-')?, kunci-nya supaya terus ada ide buat bikin fic adalah dari otak sekaligus sang ilham yang agung. hehehe :). Makasih review-nya Red-chan.

**U. Icha-chan : **iya, ini udah lanjut kok. Iya, umur Shisui 18 tahun. Wah 12 tahun yah!, umurnya sama kayak adik Shisui dong ^.^, makasih yah atas pujiannya n makasih juga udah review.

**Crizky Grean-terquoish : **Ciee!, ganti penname nih ye#plak. Hehehe. Iya, makasih yah review-nya.

**Nasyaangelicaa : **hehehe, makasih. Iya ini udah lanjut kok.


	13. Chapter 13 anata o aishite, part 3

**Bonjour~*plak* ( Sok bule )**

**Aku balik lagi nih setelah selama empat bulan gak update eh..., mungkin lebih kali ya?, hehehe. Gomen ne aku lama banget update-nya lagi sibuk di dunia nyata. hehehe#garuk-garuk kepala.**

**Oh iya, gimana kabar Minna semua, aku harap Minna baik-baik saja yah. ^^**

**Well, hari ini aku akan membawakan fic Guru Biolaku! I LOVE YOU. Masih ada yang inget gak yah?**

**Yah habis udah lama gak update sih, mungkin saja Minna semua lupa sama fic abal aku ini. Tapi aku harap sih Minna gak lupa, hehehe#Plak!**

**Oh iya, sebelum Minna membaca, biar aku beritahukan hal yang gak penting (?). Disini masih flashback, jadi maaf kalau ficnya gak berkenan, habisnya aku ingin membuat kisah cinta MinaKushi sedikit berbeda. .**

**Oke deh, gak usah banyak bacot lagi ah! Kita langsung ke bagian cerita, happy reading Minna!^^**

Chapter 13

Anata o aishite, Kushina...?

Part 3

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Friendly, Family, Hurt/Comfort etc

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, tetek bengek semuanya ada !

_**Thanks already read my fic:**_

_**Aika Licht Youichi**_

_**U. Icha-chan**_

_**Rencaggie**_

_**Guest ( Entah siapa nama aslinya )**_

_**Uzumaki Kuchiki**_

_**Red-Hot Habanero**_

_**Namikaze immah-chan sapphire**_

_**Namikaze Mutiara Hana**_

_**Fran Fryn Kun**_

_**Puthry Azzahra**_

_**Rimadhani Hime**_

_**nararhezty. cliquers**_

_**And for all silent readers, of course... :)**_

_**Warning : Disini masih Flashback...**_

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

Minato menghentikan ucapannya ketika suara pintu 'Boss Room' terbuka, Kushina keluar dari pintu tersebut. Dia tersenyum kearah Minato dan Mikoto sejenak lalu berjalan ketengah-tengah restoran. Minato dan Mikoto memfokuskan mata mereka kearah Kushina, 'Dia akan melakukannya lagi' batin Minato. Mikoto menganga ketika melihat Kushina sudah bersiaga memainkan biola-nya ditengah-tengah kerumunan para pengunjung restoran siap saji. 'Kushina?' batin Mikoto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

Kushina menarik nafasnya sedalam-dalamnya lalu dia mulai mengeratkan stick biola yang berada di tangan kanannya. Jemari-jemari kiri lentiknya dia gerakkan secara teratur diatas senar tipis biola bermaksud mencoba untuk melenturkan jemari-nya itu.

"*#* *#* *%^%$...heh?" suara bising para pengunjung di restoran tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja ketika menyadari Kushina berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Minato dan Mikoto memandangi Kushina penuh ketegangan.

"Ha-ah" hela Kushina dan mulai memainkan biola dengan lembut dan santai

Chapter 13

Seluruh orang yang berada di restoran diam seribu bahasa setelah mendengar suara indah dari biola yang dimainkan Kushina. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang memandangi Kushina penuh keterkejutan dan tak sedikit pula dari mereka yang sudah terhisap dalam alunan lagu yang dimainkan Kushina beberapa saat yang lalu hingga menangis.

Di sudut meja makan dekat pintu 'Boss Room', dua orang anak muda berbeda genre memandangi Kushina dengan mata membelalak. Makanan yang awalnya ingin dimakan oleh mereka berdua jadi harus ditelantarkan setelah melihat dan mendengar permainan biola Kushina.

Minato dan Mikoto saling berpandangan tidak percaya dalam diam. Mulut mereka tenganga mencoba untuk saling berbicara namun hal yang bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua hanya suara gumaman tidak jelas yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut mereka. Karena mereka gagal untuk berbicara, mereka kembali menolehkan kepala mereka kearah Kushina kembali.

Kushina menjauhkan sudut biolanya dari dagunya, dia membuka matanya seraya tersenyum puas seakan-akan dia merasa telah mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-uneg didalam hatinya.

"Arigatou Gozaimashita. Terima kasih kalian sudah berkenan untuk mendengarkan permainan biolaku ini. Sebenarnya aku melakukan hal ini karena ingin menebus kesalahanku yang kemarin, menebus kesalahanku yang telah gagal memainkan biolaku disini. Yah meskipun aku tahu kalau para pengunjung disini tidaklah sama seperti kemarin, tetapi aku senang. Aku sangat senang-ttebane!. Aku sudah bisa menebus hutangku ini. Oh iya, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan kepada kalian, jika kalian berkenan, maukah kalian datang ke pertunjukkanku. Pertunjukkanku akan dimulai tiga hari lagi. Aku harap kalian bisa datang dan menonton pertunjukkanku. Er..., kalau masalah tiket. Kalian bisa membelinya secara online. Kalian bisa membelinya di website 'minamikoshina. com'. Atas perhatiannya, kuucapkan terima kasih" jelas Kushina seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Bersama dengan itu, suara gemuruh tepukkan tangan dan siulan kagum mulai memecahkan keheningan di restoran siap saji itu, bahkan sang manager restoran 'Chouza' sampai harus keluar dari ruangannya dan ikut bertepuk tangan bersama dengan yang lainnya. Dari sebagian banyaknya orang yang berada di restoran siap saji itu, ada yang berdiri dari mejanya dan berjalan mendekati Kushina sambil tersenyum kagum dan tertawa riang.

"Onee-chan, sugoi~"

"Kami pasti akan datang"

"Permainanmu bagus"

"Sugoi!"

"Jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan nada-nada instrument, tetapi ketika aku mendengar dan melihat permainanmu. Aku jadi sangat suka lagu instrument. Permainanmu sungguh sangat bagus!"

Mereka saling bersalaman dengan Kushina, mencoba berbicara dengan gadis riang berambut merah yang memainkan biola itu. Kushina hanya bisa membalas senyuman dan jabat tangan mereka. Baru kali ini Kushina tertawa lepas dan sebahagia ini selama hidupnya. Terasa seperti mimpi, batin Kushina senang.

Minato dan Mikoto yang berada di sudut meja hanya bisa tersenyum kagum melihat Kushina dikerumuni oleh banyaknya para pengunjung restoran.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Kushi-chan tertawa sebahagia itu" gumam Mikoto

"Yeah, aku juga." Balas Minato.

'Andai saja tertawa lepasmu itu berarah padaku, mungkin aku akan sangat senang. Tetapi, melihatmu yang tertawa lepas bersama orang lain seperti sekarang ini, itu membuatku malah lebih senang. Selamat Kushu-chan, kau sudah bisa mengendalikan seluruh rasa gugupmu.' Batin Minato seraya tersenyum kearah Kushina yang sedang sibuk berjabat tangan dengan para pengunjung.

-x-x-x-x-

**..::Kushina POV::..**

**Tok...tok...tok**

"Kushina!"

"Zotto matte kudasai Miko-chan!"

"Hayaku, pertunjukkannya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi!"

"Ha'i!, wakarimashita!"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, aku merasa sedikit gugup hari ini. Mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi, kemarin-kemarin aku merasa biasa-biasa saja dan sangat santai, aku merasa yakin kalau rasa gugupku sudah bisa kukendalikan, tetapi kenapa di hari yang spesial ini aku merasa gugup kembali. Apakah karena rasa gugupku yang memang sulit dijinakkan, atau apakah karena aku takut pertunjukkanku gagal?

Ah! Aku tidak mengerti-ttebane!. Padahal kemarin aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan hari ini. Hufft..., tenang dan relax Kushina. Kau pasti bisa.

Aku berdiri di depan cermin seraya memandangi wajahku yang sudah dimake-up. Aku menyentuh kedua pipiku sambil memandangi wajahku yang berbeda 360 derajat dari sebelum aku di make-up.

Aku tidak suka di make-up jadi aku merasa orang yang berada didepanku bukanlah diriku. Bedak tipis ini, warna merah tipis di pipi ini, kelopak mata yang dihias ini, bulu mata yang lentik ini, gaun ini, warna merah muda dibibir ini... ah! Ini bukan seperti diriku-ttebane!.

Tunggu, apa yang kukatakan? Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil Kushina, jangan kau hapus make-up yang sudah dibuat susah-susah oleh sahabatmu ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, jadi kau juga harus berpenampilan spesial.

"Yosh! Aku siap-ttebane!"

Aku mengikat rambutku menjadi pony tail. Yah, kurasa jika kuikat menjadi ponytail, aku akan lebih nyaman untuk memainkan biola, dan tentu saja agar tidak terlalu panas, pementasan kan akan menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam. Oke, bersiap berpentas Kushina.

Aku memunggungi cermin yang sejak tadi kupandangi lalu berjalan beberapa langkah ke kanan dan mengambil alat musik yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku jatuh cinta. Apalagi kalau bukan biola!.

Aku membawa biola tersebut kearah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan pengganti dengan penampilan yang...er...berbeda dari sebelumnya.

**..::Normal POV::..**

Dibelakang panggung. Mikoto menyeret Minato kedalam gudang yang entah apa isinya. Minato yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti gadis berambut raven itu.

Setelah pintu gudang itu terbuka, menyalalah sorotan cahaya lampu berwarna kuning di satu titik 'alat' berselimut putih. Minato bingung, sebenarnya apa yang mau ditunjukkan Mikoto padanya. Padahal saat ini dia sedang sibuk mengatur beberapa barang keperluan Kushina nanti dipanggung.

Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati 'alat' berselimut putih tersebut. Minato menoleh kearah Mikoto yang matanya masih terfokus pada 'alat' itu. Karena penasaran, Minato memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

"Ano...Miko-chan, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?"

"Hem, sesuatu yang bisa kau mainkan"

"Hah?"

Mereka berdua berhenti tepat di depan 'alat' berselimut tersebut. Minato menoleh kearah Mikoto dan Mikoto hanya bisa membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman. Entah apa yang ingin dia tunjukkan tetapi pasti alat yang berada dibalik selimut ini mempunyai arti penting atas pertunjukkan Kushina nanti.

Mikoto menatap Minato penuh arti seolah-olah memberitahukan kata 'Cepat buka' padanya. Setelah mengetahui apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Mikoto, Minato memalingkan wajahnya dan memandangi alat berselimut putih itu dengan seksama sekaligus sambil menelan ludahnya.

Dengan perlahan Minato membuka selimut putih yang menyelimuti 'alat' itu lalu matanya membelalak setelah mengetahui apa yang berada dibalik selimut putih tersebut.

"I-i-ini..."

"Hem, apa kau bisa memainkannya?"

"Sedikit"

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri, baka!. Kau pernah kupergok sedang bermain 'alat' itu kemarin, dan permainanmu bisa dibilang tidak biasa. Dengar, kita akan memberikan Kushina surprise dipertunjukkan kedua nanti dengan 'alat' ini. Yah, anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuknya"

"Apakah menurutmu dia akan senang?" balas Minato ragu-ragu.

Mikoto diam sejenak lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Apa menurutmu Kushina akan marah dengan semua ini?"

"Ah...eto...er,,"

"Daijobu, dia tidak akan marah. Dia akan senang kalau ada yang memberikannya surprise di hari spesialnya ini."

"Hontou?"

"Hem, percaya padaku. Kau ikuti saja perintahku, semua pasti beres. Dan..."

Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah kedepan mencoba mempersempit jaraknya dengan Minato. Mikoto mendekati mulutnya ke telinga Minato dan berbisik...

"Aku yakin dengan semua ini, Kushina pasti akan menyukaimu"

BLUSH...

Tanpa fikir panjang, wajah Minato memerah dan terasa memanas tidak karuan. Ucapan singkat Mikoto tersebut mampu membuat dirinya salah tingkah dalam sekejap. Mikoto tersenyum manis kearah Minato. Sekarang Mikoto tahu kalau Minato memang benar-benar menyukai Kushina.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik..."

**..::Meanwhile::..**

"Miko-chan! Minato-kun! Dimana kalian?"

Kushina berteriak memanggil nama Minato dan Mikoto diseluruh ruangan belakang panggung. Sesekali dia melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan gelisah. Kushina menghembuskan nafas mulai merasa jengkel dengan semua ini, hampir enam menit dia mengitari seluruh ruangan belakang panggung tetapi dia belum menemukan orang yang dia cari.

"Kushi nee-chan!"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu, Kushina menolehkan kepalanya kesumber arah tersebut. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Itachi, anak dari FugaMiko. Kushina yang tadinya cemberut kesal, sekarang jadi kembali tertawa setelah melihat lucu dan manisnya Itachi.

"Itachi-chan!"

Kushina memeluk Itachi dengan eratnya ketika Itachi tepat didepannya, dia merasa sangat nyaman kalau dia memeluk Itachi disaat seperti ini. Di lain pihak, Itachi mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kushina yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kushi nee-chan, jangan peluk aku. Aku malu tahu!" bentak Itachi sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Kushina tersenyum melihat kawai dan manisnya anak ini. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Kushina mencubit pipi Itachi mencoba menghilangkan rasa gemas yang mulai menjalarinya. Itachi merintih kesakitan saat Kushina mulai mencubitnya sedangkan Fugaku yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri dibelakang Itachi mulai berjalan kedepan mendekati Kushina.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Kushina. Dan omedetou juga atas kesuksesanmu hari ini"

Wajah Kushina memerah merasa tersipu atas apa yang baru diucapkan Fugaku.

"Ie...ini kan pertunjukkan pertamaku, jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu Fugaku"

"Hn"

Kushina mengerutkan dahinya diikuti dengan tatapan cemberut ketika mendengar balasan singkat Fugaku.

"Fugaku, bisakah kau menghentikan trademark bodohmu itu?"

"Maaf, sudah keturunan. Tidak bisa dihilangkan"

Kushina mendecih kesal lalu memunggungi Fugaku dengan sinisnya.

"Kushina, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?"

"Apa?" balas Kushina ketus.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?"

Kushina terkesiap setelah mendengar penuturan Fugaku. Dia baru ingat, dia kan sedang mencari Minato dan Mikoto. Kushina memutar tubuhnya kembali kearah Fugaku, memandangi wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi itu lagi. Kushina menyengir nista seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya disaat dia ditatap oleh Fugaku.

"Aku sedang mencari Miko-chan dan Minato-kun. Kau melihatnya?"

Saat Fugaku ingin menjawab pertanyaannya Kushina, tiba-tiba suara yang dicari-carinya muncul disudut koridor ruangan belakang panggung tersebut. Kushina menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut raven sedang berlari kearahnya seraya melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil nama Kushina berkali-kali.

"Kau darimana saja, aku mencari-carimu tahu! Waktu pentasmu tinggal dua menit lagi" bentak Mikoto kesal.

Kushina mengerutkan dahinya merasa tidak terima dengan bentakkan Mikoto yang tertuju padanya. Kushina mengembungkan pipinya mencoba menahan kesal yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjalarinya. Mikoto yang menyadari kalau ekspresi Kushina sudah mulai tidak wajar, dia mulai sweatdrop seraya memandangi Kushina dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kata itu-ttebane! Miko-chan baka!"

"Ah! Gomen-gomen. Iya-iya aku salah, maaf Kushi-chan"

Mikoto menghembuskan nafasnya seraya menghusap-husapkan dadanya merasa lega disaat ekspresi wajah Kushina sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Minato-kun mana Miko-chan?" tanya Kushina seraya mendongahkan kepalanya mencari-cari Minato dibelakang bahu Mikoto.

"Oh, si Minato. Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang untukmu dipanggung nanti kali. Oh iya nanti di lagu kedua kau bisa tidak memainkan nada lagu '_Kokoro No Wakusei_'?"

"Hah? Kenapa lagu itu?" balas tanya Kushina heran.

"Yah, s-so-soalnya aku suka lagu itu. Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kau naik ke panggung dan beri mereka santapan hangat dari permainan biolamu Kushi-chan"

Mikoto mendorong Kushina menuju tangga panggung, Kushina hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas ketika dilakukan sebegininya oleh Mikoto. Mikoto menghembuskan nafasnya lalu tersenyum manis ketika Kushina sudah memasukki panggung dan disambut oleh tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. 'Ganbatte, Kushi-chan' batin Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Kushina menyelesaikan lagu pertama, suara gemuruh kagum para penonton membuat Kushina tersenyum ria. Kushina mendekati microphone ke mulutnya, dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya di mic, dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum berbicara. Ratusan mata para pengunjung memandangi Kushina yang saat ini memejamkan matanya.

Seluruh lampu panggung mati secara serempak sehingga memberikan kesan gelap di panggung tersebut, dua detik kemudian sorotan cahaya putih menyala di satu titik dimana saat itu Kushina sedang duduk tenang dan memegang batangan microphone. Kushina membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan dan mulai berbicara

"Di lagu kedua-ku. Aku akan mempersembahkannya untuk sahabatku yang bernama Mikoto. Lagu ini berjudul _'Kokoro No Wakusei'. _Katanya lagu ini adalah lagu kesukaannya. Tetapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatku memilih lagu ini, aku memilih lagu ini juga karena lagu inilah yang membuatku sampai sejauh ini. Lagu inilah yang mempertemukanku dengan seorang guru yang menurutku sangat hebat dan penyabar. Aku harap kalian akan menyukai lagu ini"

Kushina memejamkan matanya kembali lalu menarik nafas panjang dan mulai bersiaga memainkan biolanya.

-x-x-x-x-

**..::Kushina POV::..**

Ketika aku ingin memainkan biolaku tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukkan nada piano yang sangat lembut di telingaku. Nada ini mengalunkan nada utama _'Kokoro No Wakusei' _yang ingin kumainkan. Suara ketukkan lembut dan mellow ini membuatku terpesona sesaat. Sebenarnya siapa yang memainkan alunan nada ini? aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang memainkannya?.

Selang dua detik, tiba-tiba cahaya lampu putih kedua tersorot ke sudut panggung, menyinari seorang pemuda berjas putih dan berdasi kupu-kupu sedang duduk tegak seraya memainkan piano dengan santainya.

Aku terhenyak ketika mengetahui siapa pemuda yang memainkan piano tersebut. dia adalah Minato, guru sekaligus sahabatku. Aku ternganga merasa terkejut melihat dirinya bisa memainkan piano yang warnanya setara dengan jas-nya itu dengan lihainya. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa memainkan piano juga?. Aku memandangi seluruh pakaian yang dipakainya saat ini, pakaiannya terlihat sangat cocok sekali dengannya dan entah kenapa aku merasa terpesona dengan penampilannya sekarang. Dia sangat tampan sekali memakai jas itu, dan...terlihat sangat gagah. Tunggu! Apa tadi aku mengatakan gagah?! Oh tidak! Sebenarnya apa yang ada difikiranku saat ini? tetapi kalau boleh jujur dia memang gagah dan terlihat sedikit...gentleman, hehehe. Ah! oh tuhan! Lagi-lagi...! jauhkan fikiran nistamu ini dari otakmu Kushina!.

Minato menoleh kearahku dan dia tersenyum manis padaku. ah! Apa yang terjadi padaku?! kenapa pipiku terasa panas, sebenarnya ada apa ini?! bukannya dia sering tersenyum padaku, tersenyum layaknya orang mesum yang lapar pada wanita yang pastinya selalu kuabaikan. Tetapi kenapa saat ini aku tidak bisa mengabaikan senyumannya itu? kenapa aku merasa terpesona dengan senyumannya? Sebenarnya apa maksud dari senyumannya itu?.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan-lahan kearahku seolah-olah memberiku isyarat untuk memainkan biolaku, tanpa fikir panjang aku langsung memainkan biolaku seperti yang diperintahkan olehnya.

**..::Skip Time::..**

Acara permainan biola Kushina telah berakhir 90 menit yang lalu. Para pengunjung sudah pergi dan seluruh crew sudah membereskan seperempat accessories yang berada dipanggung. Biasanya setelah pertunjukkan sukses, para pemain dan beberapa pendukung pembuat acara pasti akan merayakan keberhasilan pertunjukkan dengan berpesta-pesta dan bersenda gurau tidak jelas. Tetapi kenapa di gedung musik ini aura-nya terasa berbeda? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Hampir tiga puluh menit suasana di belakang panggung terasa sunyi. Hening sekali, tak ada suara apapun disini bagaikan suasana pemakaman di malam hari. Minato pundung sejak Kushina tidak pernah keluar dari ruang gantinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Padahal acara tadi sukses mengundang para pengunjung berseri-seri dan terkagum-kagum tingkat akut (?) atas pertunjukkan yang diberikan oleh mereka berdua, namun kenapa Kushina malah tidak keluar dari ruang ganti untuk bergabung dengan yang lain? Apakah ada yang salah?.

"Mikoto, kau bilang Kushi-chan tidak akan marah, tetapi kenapa sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah keluar dari ruang ganti?" tanya Minato pundung. Di hatinya yang paling dalam dia merasa sangat menyesal telah mengikuti saran Mikoto.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya merasa tidak tahu-menahu soal apa yang terjadi pada Kushina saat ini. Biasanya kalau dia memberikan surprise, Kushina pasti sangat senang apalagi di hari yang spesial ini a.k.a hari ulang tahunnya.

"A-a-ak-ak-aku tidak tahu Minato, sungguh. Yang kutahu Kushina itu suka kalau diberikan surprise. Karena menurutnya, surprise itu akan memberikan kesenangan tersendiri." Balas Mikoto ikut kalut.

"Mana ada surprise memberikan kesenangan diri? Yang ada kekagetan diri! Ya ampun, aku pasti akan semakin dibenci olehnya. Ya kami-sama apa salahku?!" lirih Minato semakin gaje.

Mikoto sweatdrop melihat logat Minato yang tidak seperti biasanya. Fugaku dan Itachi-pun yang biasanya selalu cuek pada hal apapun jadi harus ikut campur dengan semua hal konyol ini.

Fugaku dan Itachi berjalan mendekati Minato. Fugaku duduk disebelah Minato dan Itachi berada dipangkuannya seraya menghusap-husap lengan kirinya Minato.

"Minato-nii jelek kalau nangis, jangan nangis yah?" hibur Itachi seraya menghusapkan-husapkan lengan kiri Minato.

"Mungkin Kushina hanya merasa tidak biasa saja kali, sudahlah jangan menangis Minato. Kau seperti anak kecil tahu!"

Saat Minato ingin membalas ucapan Fugaku, tiba-tiba pintu ruang ganti terbuka lalu muncul seorang gadis yang sejak tadi sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka, yakni Kushina. Kushina muncul dengan pakaian sebelum pertunjukkan dan wajahnya sudah tidak dihiasi make-up.

"Hah~ Aku benci make-up. Sulit sekali membersihkannya! Gomen, apa aku kelamaan? Aku sedang membersihkan wajahku dari make-up tadi" tutur Kushina seraya tersenyum kearah ketiga sahabatnya dan Itachi.

Sorotan mata Fugaku, Itachi, Mikoto, dan Minato padanya sukses membuat dirinya sangat risih, Kushina memandangi semua temannya secara bergantian dengan kening berkerut dan mulut ternganga. 'Apa-apaan pandangan mereka?' batin Kushina risih.

"Ada apa dengan pandangan itu? Kalian kenapa sih? OOC banget. Tatapan kalian membuatku takut tahu!" kata Kushina polos sambil memandangi mereka bergantian.

"Kau sudah tidak marah sama Minato?" tanya Mikoto

"Marah? marah kenapa?" tanya Kushina bingung dengan pertanyaan Mikoto lalu menoleh kearah Minato yang mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya.

"Bukannya kau marah kalau Minato ikut campur dalam pertunjukkanmu?" balas Mikoto seraya menunjuk ke Minato.

Kushina semakin tidak mengerti, dia semakin memperdalam kerutannya hingga sampai berbentuk huruf 'v' lalu menoleh ke Minato kemudian ke Mikoto kembali. Dan kemudian saat dia mengerti dengan ucapan Mikoto tadi, Kushina mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali lalu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Minato terperangah dan ikut memandangi Kushina yang sedang tertawa lepas didepannya.

"Hahaha! Ap-ap...hahaha...apa yang kk-kalian...haha...katakan?, Kenapa aku harus marah...hahaha!"

"Bukannya kamu marah padaku, kan aku sudah menghancurkan hari terbesarmu?" tanya Minato heran.

Kushina mencoba menahan tawanya, dan mulai berbicara kembali

"Untuk apa aku marah, malahan lebih bagus kalau kau ikut serta dalam pertunjukkanku. Aku senang kok. Lagipula banyak para pengunjung yang suka kalau kita berkolaborasi" sahut Kushina seraya menghusap air matanya yang keluar gara-gara tertawa lepasnya.

"Lalu kenapa tadi saat acara selesai, kau mencuekkiku yang saat itu sedang menyapamu?"

"Saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru ingin pergi ke toilet jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk menyapamu-ttebane!"

"Lalu ketika aku mengetuk pintu ruang gantimu sambil memanggil namamu, kenapa kamu tidak menyahutiku?"

"Baka!, aku memakai earphone jadi aku tidak dengar ketukkan pintu dan suaramu-ttebane!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu lama sekali keluar dari ruang ganti?"

Kushina menghela nafas

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara! Apa kau tidak dengar? Kan tadi sudah kubilang kalau tadi aku sedang membersihkan wajahku dari make-up. Aku sulit membersihkannya jadi yah gitu deh, jadi lama. Hehehe"

"Jadi, kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Iie,," sahut Kushina sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mendengar semua jawaban yang diberikan Kushina, Minato jadi merasa lega. Ternyata Kushina tidak marah padanya. Kushina hanya sibuk pada dirinya sendiri bukanlah marah padanya. Minato menghembuskan nafas lega lalu tersenyum malu karena telah salah mengambil kesimpulan soal Kushina. Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepala maklum setelah melihat senyuman malu Minato.

"Ya sudahlah, kalian mau makan ramen? Ayo kita rayakan kesuksesan pertunjukkanku disana. Biar aku yang traktir-ttebane!"

"Tumben mau neraktir?" goda Mikoto dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yah, hitung-hitung hari ini juga aku ulang tahun. Gimana?"

Mikoto dan Minato tertawa ria setelah mendengarkan Kushina yang ingin mentraktir mereka sedangkan Fugaku dan Itachi hanya bisa ber'hn' ria seperti biasanya. Yah, buah apel memang tidak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

Disaat mereka semua membuka pintu gedung panggung, tiba-tiba ada yang mencegah mereka lewat. Dia adalah seorang pria paruh baya asing berkulit putih langsat, pemakai jas coklat, memakai celana bahan yang setara dengan jasnya, berambut perunggu klimis dan memakai kacamata. Pemuda itu berjalan santai mendekati mereka sambil mendorong kacamatanya yang terkadang merosot ke hidungnya.

"Konichiwa, permainan biola anda sungguh sangat menghibur sekali Uzumaki-san. Perkenalkan, nama saya David Froster. Dan ini adalah kartu nama saya" sapa pria paruh baya tersebut seraya memberikan kartu nama ke Kushina.

Kushina yang memang penasaran siapa pria asing ini, langsung menerima kartu namanya dan membacanya. Dia membacanya dengan santai hingga sampai pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang membuncah konsentrasi membacanya.

"Oh ya ampun! Jadi anda David Froster?! David Froster sang maestro yang saat ini sedang naik daun di Inggris. Oh My Jashin! Baru kali ini saya melihat wajah anda Mr. David. Saya sangat mengidola-idolakan seluruh permainan musik anda." Tutur Minato panjang lebar sambil menjabat tangan pria asing bernama David tersebut sangat antusias.

"Terima kasih, anda yang berkolaborasi dengan Uzumaki-san kan?"

"Yeah, tetapi itu hanya sekedar rencanaku dan temanku Mikoto untuk memberikan surprise pada Kushina di ulang tahunnya saja. tidak lebih" balas Minato sopan.

"Oh, Jadi hari ini anda berulang tahun Uzumaki-san. luar biasa, dihari spesial seperti hari ulang tahun, anda sudah memberikan kesan hebat dan menakjubkan. Selamat"

"Arigatou David-san. Oh iya, Ngomong-ngomong untuk maksud apa anda ingin menemui kami?"

Pria paruh baya bernama David itu mulai menyadari apa maksud kedatangannya saat ini. Dengan tersenyum malu-malu dia mulai menjelaskan semua maksud kedatangannya pada Kushina dan yang lainnya. Seluruh tubuh mereka menegang saat sang maestro tersebut menawarkan Kushina beserta Minato untuk menjadi bagian pemain musiknya. Kushina tercengang mendengarnya, begitupula Minato apalagi saat mendengar penjelasan soal gaji yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit.

"Bagaimana? Apakah anda berdua berminat menjadi anggota Pianist dan Biolistku?"

Awalnya Kushina dan Minato diam saja, namun selang dua menit kemudian mereka mulai memunculkan senyuman bahagia mereka lalu tertawa bersama-sama begitupula Mikoto yang juga ikut-ikut senang mendengar tawaran sang maestro tersebut, sedangkan Fugaku dan Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk-ngangguk pelan namun dihatinya yang paling dalam ayah dan anak ini sangat bahagia melihat Kushina dan Minato sampai berkembang dengan pesat dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini.

"Tou-chan pasti akan senang" bisik Kushina senang pada Minato, Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi.

"Begitupula Otou-sanku." balas bisik Minato sambil menyengir bahagia.

"Bolehkan kalau aku menjadi assisten kalian berdua? Aku berjanji akan menjadi assisten yang terbaik" tanya Mikoto ikut-ikutan.

Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan lalu mulai tertawa kembali.

-x-x-x-x-

Setelah melakukan perjanjian kontrak dengan David Froster. Minato dan Kushina sah menjadi anggotanya. Setelah masa kontraknya bersama David habis, nama Kushina dan Minato semakin melegenda di seluruh dunia. Banyak maestro yang mencari-cari mereka agar menjadi anggota kelompok musik mereka, oleh karena itu mereka berdua selalu disibukkan oleh beberapa kontrak dari assisten maestro diseluruh dunia. Tidak hanya berakhir sampai disitu, Kushina, Minato dan Mikoto ( yang berperan sebagai assisten ) selalu pergi keluar negri untuk mendatangi sebuah acara jumpa pers dan beberapa acara spesial setiap bulannya yang memang khusus diberikan oleh mereka berdua secara Cuma-Cuma. Dan bayangkan dalam waktu setengah tahun, jumlah fans mereka melonjak dan mereka mendadak menjadi artis musik papan atas melebihi David yang dulunya sang maestro. Tetapi walaupun mereka menjadi artis papan atas, mereka tetaplah rendah hati oleh siapapun terutama pada David yang telah membuat mereka menjadi terkenal seperti sekarang ini. oleh sebab itulah semua orang sangat menyukai mereka.

Hari ini mereka berada di kota Paris, tepatnya di sebuah hotel berbintang lima bernama _Verlitiaze_. Besok mereka akan pulang ke negara tercinta Yaitu Jepang. Gara-gara kesibukkan mereka yang menjadi sang pemain musik legenda, mereka harus rela tidak pulang selama hampir setahun tanpa bertemu dengan keluarga tercinta dan itu benar-benar membuat mereka sangat merindukkan kota kelahiran mereka terutama Mikoto yang begitu merindukkan pelukan dan senyuman angkuh suami dan anaknya Fugaku dan Itachi. Saat ini Kushina dan Minato ( Mikoto sedang mengurus pemberangkatan ke Jepang ) sedang berada di aula besar menuju lift, mereka saling mengobrol satu sama lain seraya membicarakan begitu rindunya mereka pada negara tercinta mereka hingga beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di depan pintu lift hotel.

Minato terdiam memikirkan suatu hal yang sangat penting baginya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sulit sekali mengobrol dengan Kushina dan baru kali inilah mereka saling mengobrol. Bagaimana tidak? Tiap Minato yang ingin memulai mengobrol, pasti ada saja yang mengganggunya. Jika semua ini terus berlanjut maka waktunya bersama Kushina pasti akan termakan dengan seluruh kesibukkan mereka. Minato menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian menoleh ke Kushina yang sedikit tidak sabar menunggu lift terbuka. Minato memandangi sendu Kushina, apa dia tidak merasa kalau jaraknya dengan jarak Minato semakin sempit dan terhalangi oleh kesibukan pekerjaan. Apakah dia tidak merasa kalau dirinya dan diri Minato semakin sulit mengobrol atau sekedar sapa-menyapa. Apakah dia sudah lupa semuanya? Batin Minato miris.

Tiing...

Lift hotel terbuka, Kushina menghembuskan nafas lega lalu masuk kedalam lift diikuti Minato dibelakangnya. Kamar Minato berada dilantai 160 sedangkan Kushina berada dilantai 163 jadi perjalanan mereka ke kamar mereka akan memakan waktu hampir setengah jam dan pastinya akan membuat bosan.

Saat ini di lift hanya ada mereka berdua, tidak ada siapapun. Di setiap perjalanan lift, Kushina menyenandungkan lagu Aittakute-aittakute karya Kana Nishino. Senandungan lagu itu membuat diri Minato semakin nekat untuk menyatakan suatu hal yang sampai saat ini belum pernah tersampai pada Kushina.

"Apakah kau tidak sadar Kushina?"

Kushina menghentikan senandungan lagunya dan menoleh kearah Minato dengan alis terangkat tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kalau ada halangan antara kita?"

"Apa maksudmu Minato-kun?"

"Kau tahu jarak kita semakin jauh setelah semua pekerjaan ini, apa kau tidak merasa kalau kita jarang mengobrol seperti ini?"

"Yah, aku merasa kok. Tapi mau diapakan lagi? Kan kita sedang sibuk jadi kita sulit mengobr..."

"TETAPI AKU TIDAK BISA!"

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa jika tidak mengobrol denganmu, bagiku hanya dengan menatapmu itu kurang cukup"

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya dan berjalan dua langkah mendekati Minato yang berada di sudut lift, Kushina memegang kedua bahunya

"Ada apa denganmu Minato-kun? Kau berbeda hari ini? apa kau sakit?"

"..."

"Minato-kun?" ulang Kushina karena Minato tidak menjawab.

Kushina berkedut kesal karena kata-katanya dicuekki oleh Minato, dia ingin membentak Minato tetapi sebelum dia ingin membentak, tiba-tiba Minato berkata

"Watashi no kotoba wa daisuki desu" bisik pelan Minato di tundukkan kepalanya

Kushina terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Minato

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa jauh darimu ataupun tidak bisa mengobrol denganmu" Lanjut Minato antusias.

Kushina ternganga dengan kedua mata berkedip lalu tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Kushina menepuk-nepukkan bahu kiri Minato masih tertawa sedangkan Minato merasa sedikit jengkel pada sifat Kushina saat ini.

"Aku serius Kushina, aku mencintaimu"

Kushina berhenti tertawa dan tubuh Kushina menegang sambil memandangi Minato tidak percaya, yah dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sedangkan Minato yang menyadari tidak ada balasan dari Kushina, kembali mengulangi ucapan sebelumnya lebih keras sambil menatap Kushina intens tapi lembut.

"Daisuki. Hontou daisuki!"

Kushina terpaku ditempat saat mendengar perkataan cinta Minato padanya. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini, mulutnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanya bisa memandangi Minato dengan mata membulat yang disertai oleh rasa tidak percaya.

"Jika aku menciummu, apa kau akan menamparku?"

Deg...

Dengan refleks Kushina menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari kedua bahu kekar Minato setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan singkat itu mampu membuat dirinya terhenyak. Sebenarnya apa yang ada difikiran orang ini? batin Kushina. Minato yang merasa tidak ada balasan darinya mulai menarik nafas lalu tersenyum lembut pada Kushina seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket yang dia pakai saat ini.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan menamparku"

Minato berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Kushina yang saat ini sedikit menjauh darinya. Adegan pandang-memandang mereka berdua membuat suasana di lift ini semakin menegang. Minato tersenyum tipis dan alih-alih menyentuh pinggang Kushina dan menariknya kedepan agar lebih dekat darinya. Disaat Minato menarik pinggangnya, Kushina menarik nafasnya karena sedikit kaget. Pandangannya pada Minato masih terus terkunci seakan-akan matanya terasa dihipnotis oleh pemuda berambut jabrik didepannya ini. Lalu tanpa izin dari Kushina, Minato dengan berani melanjutkan pergerakkannya dengan menyentuh pipi putih Kushina yang lembut.

Minato memperdalam telapak tangan kanannya kebelakang kepala Kushina lalu memiringkan wajahnya ketika jarak wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. Sesekali Minato memandangi bibir Kushina yang sedikit terbuka tersebut bermaksud menunggu reaksi dari bibir Kushina agar bersiap-siap untuk dicium tetapi yang dilihatnya saat ini hanya bibir kaku Kushina yang tidak ada gerakkan apapun sebelum dicium.

Minato mulai mencium bibir Kushina dengan lembut, memberikan semua cintanya pada Kushina, mengeluarkan seluruh sayangnya itu di bibir lembut Kushina. Minato melepaskan ciumannya ketikanya cukup, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendapati Kushina yang membuka matanya. Minato tersenyum lembut karena Kushina juga menikmati ciumannya ini. Minato sangat senang karena orang yang mengambil ciuman pertama Kushina adalah dirinya. Ciuman pertama? Iya, hari ini adalah ciuman pertama Kushina dan Minato-lah yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya itu.

Minato mundur beberapa langkah darinya masih dengan tersenyum padanya namun senyumannya itu bukanlah hanya sekedar senyuman, senyumannya itu memberikan kesan senang dan bahagia yang luar biasa sekali karena

"Kau tidak menamparku...kau tidak menamparku Kushu-chan"

Tiing...

Suara lift berbunyi lalu pintu lift terbuka lebar, menunjukkan kedua insan yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan bahagia sekaligus tegang.

Minato mendongah kearah kiri dan mendapati angka lantai 160. Dia beralih kembali kepada Kushina, mencoba memandangi Kushina yang masih terkejut untuk sekali lagi. Setelah puas, dia pergi meninggalkan Kushina sambil mengucapkan kata 'Oyasumi'.

Bunyi bel lift berbunyi kembali, menyadarkan Kushina yang saat itu masih terpaku dan bingung, dia berjalan kecil ke tengah-tengah lift yang pintunya sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertutup perlahan-lahan. Kushina melihat Minato yang saat itu memunggunginya, meninggalkan dirinya dalam rasa kebingungan dan terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan bersama Minato di lift.

TBC

**Huwaa! Selesai juga chapter 13 ini. Shisui harap fic yang satu ini bisa menebus kelamaan Shisui yang lama banget update. Bagaimana menurut Minna soal sari romantisme-nya, apa masih kurang? Kalau masih kurang bilang aja ke Shisui biar nanti Shisui tambahkan sarinya, hehehe.**

**Yosh! Mungkin gini dulu aja. Oh iya walau terlambat Shisui mau mengucapkan selamat idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya. Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin. Maafin Shisui yah kalau Shisui punya salah sama kalian semua ^^**

**Nah buat balasan review, look at this below^^**

**nararhezty. cliquers : **Iya memang Shisui sengajain, biar berbeda gitu ceritanya, yah meski gak punya arti berbeda, hehehe^^a maaf yah kalau gak berkenan, Shisui memang author gak bermutu. m(_ _)m.

**Crizky grean-terquoish : **hihihi, habis Shisui BT sih sama nama yang lama, dikira cowok mulu sama semua orang karena namanya Shisui-Namikaze#pundung. Gomen Crizky-san Shisui lama update, semoga fic yang satu ini bisa menebus kesalahanku yah^^v

**U. Icha-chan : **hehehe, ya gitu deh. Makasih yah atas pujiannya. Aduh penasaran yah? hem,, gomen Icha-chan Shisui update-nya lama bangeeeet, habis sibuk banget sih di dunia nyata. Maaf sekali lagi yah. Shisui harap Icha-chan gak bosen-bosen ngebaca fic Shisui yah^^

**Fran fryn kun : **Makasih, iya ini udah lanjut kok. Maaf yah lama update m(_ _)m

**Uzumaki. kuchiki : **Yosh, ini udah update kok, gomen kalau lama update.

**Aika Licht Youichi : **Hehehe. Gomenasai. Aika-san belum Shisui cantumin namanya. Sekarang udah Shisui cantumin kok^^. Iya, udah Shisui benerin kok. Mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi yah, biar Shisui bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Makasih udah review.

**Yosh! Udah dibales semua kan,,**

**Oke,, Shisui pergi dulu. Matta ne!**

**Jaa~**


End file.
